RRR Real Love, Racing, Remember Me?
by TheBoglies
Summary: A new story by Carrie-Anne
1. Part 1 and 2

**Real Love, Racing, and Remember me?**

**By: Carrie-Anne**

**Chapter One---Nightmares and Dreams...the secret is out of the bag...**

_I gave me away  
I could have knocked off the evening  
But I lone lily landed my waltz in her hands  
In a way I felt you were leaving me  
I was sure I wouldn't find you at home  
And you let me down  
You could have knocked off the evening  
But you lone lily let him push under your bone  
You let me down  
It's no use deceiving  
Neither of us wanna be alone_

You're coming home, you're coming home

I gave me away  
I could have knocked off the evening  
But I was lone lily looking for someone to hold  
In a way I lost all I believed in  
And I never found myself so low  
And you let me down  
You could've called if you'd needed  
But you lone lily got yourself locked in instead  
And you let me down  
It's one thing being cheated  
But you took him all the way through your bed

And now you're coming home  
And I'm trying to forgive  
You're coming home  
And I'm trying to forget  
You're coming home  
And I'm trying to move on  
You're coming home  
And you haven't called yet

You're coming home  
And I'm trying to forgive  
You're coming home  
I'm just trying to forget  
You're coming home  
I'm trying to move on  
You're coming home  
But you haven't called  
You're coming home

You're coming home, you're coming home

I gave me away  
I could have knocked off the evening  
But I lone lily loomed her into my bone  
You let me down  
There's no use deceiving  
Neither of us wanna be alone

_Damien Rice's "Lone lily"_

_For an end of May evening, Lizzie returned the mats to their storage area after her yoga session with a few 'pregnant' ladies from the village. And now she set up her massage chair and table out for her last night appointment at 8 o'clock. Lizzie sighed and then smiled with approval of having the room ready as Archie warmed to the idea of her having her 'relaxation sessions' as soon as he noticed the profits, even though they were small, starting to roll in. Lizzie wandered out of the kitchen with her basket of lavender and green tea oils as she heard the door bell chime and decided to greet her appointment at the door. She stopped at the mirror in the hall, fixed her hair back into another loose ponytail before opening the big door wide, "Welcome...I'll be your---?" as the basket of oils fell right out of her hands, tumbling down to the floor with a 'crash'. _

_"Hello Liz," as familiar voice to Lizzie's ears sang out, but it didn't surprise her, instead it annoyed her, as her words crashed out from her gaping mouth, "David?" _

_"I'm here for a massage, lovey..." David said, while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and then through his dark sandy blond hair, as his wiry mouth when into a slow grin which didn't fool Lizzie at all..._

_"I'm sorry...I'm closing, David." Lizzie made up an excuse but David knew she was lying and called her bluff._

_"I'm your eight o'clock...you've already booked me in...You did get my letter and my check months ago?" David let out a smile again as Lizzie gazed in the direction of the library, "Yes" as Lizzie's mind stated, _'Oh, right, that thing that had a stamp on it and squiggles saying where it was from...mail forwarding service sent me your 6 month old letter and that check---I'm giving it back to you because you can't keep trying to buy us back into your life, David, it doesn't work that way.'

_"Oh good, look, where's---?"_

_"Martha is visiting my mother, David." Lizzie picked up the oils and placed them back into her basket before heading towards the library as David followed her. _

_"Oh, well, I was hoping to see her," David asked fondly as Lizzie replied, "Undress wrap this around you and we'll get this over with..."_

_"Lizzie pet, I haven't seen you in such a long time..."_

_"I wonder why that is...oh, no bother, right, you were tied up for the past three and half years...god forbid you show up in person, until now---oh wait, you did that when Martha was three and then I woke up one morning with a Dear Jane letter from you!"_

_"Lizzie..."_

_"Get undressed..." Lizzie commanded as David remarked with a chuckle that didn't give Lizzie a warm and fuzzy feeling, "Well, been a long time since we were both..."_

_"Don't say that, David, you have some nerve showing up here---leave your skivvies on under the tatty towel," Lizzie shook her head and pushed David behind a four fold, standing tall, clothing changer with bamboo print on it. Moments later David came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and hopped up onto the table and laid down on his stomach. Lizzie cringed at the thought of rubbing oil on him, aside from having her fingers brush his skin...but she did it...as rough and unfeeling as possible. _

_"I really have missed you and this place," David replied as Lizzie thumped her hands down on the back of his legs. _

_"I don't understand why."_

_"It's simple..."_

_"You're lucky right now that I'm not kicking your sorry excuse for a..."_

_"Kick me out, Lizzie, not like you? I know you're a bit upset, but---?"_

_"Upset? Really? Thought I would, kick up me heels an' do the Irish jig when I'd see you at the doorstep? Thought I'd be thrilled to welcome you back or something of the sort? Well, guess again, you clockwork crock pot! When this is through, you're to leave." Lizzie basically started to 'punch' David's back with her hands as David moved himself so he was now sitting up..._

_"Lizzie, I'm really sorry."_

_"You vanished in thin air David, you know, poof of smoke like a genie in a bottle..." _

_"I could grant you a few wishes if you like...Archie's still upset with me too I s'pose."_

_"You wanna grant me a wish? One where you'll disappear."_

_"Lizzie..."_

_"As for Archie, what was wrong with you? You used him and also made a pass at my sister in law, David! Of course he's still angry, not just upset... did you tell him about---?"_

_"No, I promised you I wouldn't do it, boy I've missed you."_

_"Good, take a picture, it'll last longer and miss me from afar, like you have---?" Lizzie was about to walk away from the massage table when David reached out for her and stopped her on her feet._

_"Lizzie, I had life stuff to work out, and I was a real jerk back then. I've changed; you know I lost my job way back. I had business dealings to sort out and investments—I was in Australia and Japan—you know this, you got the letters, the photos, the cards and the gifts—you just acknowledged it---it's not like you couldn't have written back---when my letters were returned—?"_

_"You decided to try to come find us? That's real rich!"_

_"It's the truth that's why it took me so long...because I had to work and figure out how to get back here, I couldn't keep track of you and Martha in person, only letters and gifts—I got receipts telling me you got them too but one could not be totally sure you did get them---I wanted to know you were at least all right!"_

_"You're not going to win me back at all so don't try to explain to me why you took off on me or Martha?" Lizzie recalled the last time she saw David as he came back for three months while Martha was only three years old. Lizzie was about to force David to lie back down when the library door opened up and a six months expectant Lexie walked right in. _

_"Oh sorry, I heard loud voices, thought something was a matter...what the---?" Lexie glanced at David in mock horror and then at Lizzie and then replied, "I'm calling the police, if you don't leave. I'm getting Archie...ARCHIE!" _

_"What's a matter?" Archie came running into the room after hearing his wife's distress call and his feet skidded to a halt as his stare hardened and set right on his ex-childhood mate and Jamie's best friend, "You..."_

_"Archie, Lexie, how do you both do?" David smiled and sat there on the table pretty much 'exposed' and Lizzie stood between her little brother and the childhood playmate...she could sense the tension between the men and didn't like it at all._

_"I told you to leave and to never come back, how long ago?" Archie reminded David of the fact that he made him go. _

_"It was years ago but I came back to see Lizzie and Martha this time around, not you or Lexie there...see you two have been well, rather busy?" David's eyes fell onto Lexie's swollen front side as Archie backed right up as if he were trying to protect her and the baby. _

_"Why on blithering Earth would you want to see my sister? Get lost, get out and...?" Archie growled and stated again, "You're not wanted here David!"_

_"Archie, he's here because..." Lizzie's mouth went dry and she became speechless. David decided to speak for her._

_"To see Lizzie and Martha as I told you before...our business."_

_Archie's face stiffened again as his cheeks grew flaming red color and he was going to rip right into David, "Not in my house, under my roof you do, and you have no business being here or with Lizzie. Get out! You're to leave."_

_"Archie, no," Lizzie disagreed and Archie glared at her, "He's gotten to you? Why is that? I'm picking your brain Lizzie...explain this now...why is David here?"_

_"Because...I'm in the middle of giving a massage to a client and you're interrupting. David will be leaving afterwards," Lizzie grumbled and stuck up for David which continued to baffle poor Archie even more. _

_"Not good enough...you let him charm you, Lizzie---like he tried to charm us all here last time! You blatantly fell for it, didn't you? Don't deny it since SUCKER is stamped right on your forehead!" Archie shook his head and argued before Lizzie informed him, "Just go, Archie. Go Lexie, I don't need the added stress that you both bring right now..."_

_Lexie frowned as she retorted and looked at Lizzie and David smugly, "Lizzie, David is added stress!"_

_"That's it! I've had it with you---get out now!" yelled Archie as he put up his dukes and felt the sudden urge to lunge at David with his right fist out...wanting to knock his socks off again like he had years ago, only David this time ducked and hopped off the table as he stood behind Lizzie and she screamed out, "Stop it!"_

_Archie went to throw another punch at David as Lizzie intervened, "Just quit it, Archie!"_

_David took his own swing and nailed Archie right in the face, knocking him down to the floor, "Defending your big sister's honor?" _

_"Archie! What do you know about honor you slime bucket?" Lexie stated smugly as she went to Archie's aide while he sat on the floor and rubbed his throbbing chin with his hand. _

_"Stop killing each other..." Lizzie pleaded as Archie gazed up at her..._

_"Why? Why do you ask this of me? I'm just looking out for my family?" Archie muttered out his 'brotherly duty' which David was right about._

_"Because Archie, David is---Martha's father..." As Lizzie dropped the 'soap box' bomb onto her brother while in a daze, Archie glared at her and then David._

_"You...you..." Archie couldn't get the words out fast enough and Lexie spoke for him...as her mouth dropped wide open._

_"Oh my god, you impregnated her? But I thought..."_

_Archie then asked, making sure he heard it right, "He's what? Wanna run that by me just one more time, would you? I thought Martha's father was Stephan, a married man, whom lived in the south of France and you met him at a trade fair---he shacked up with some Italian and moved to Spain, was it or back to Tuscany?"_

_Lizzie gave Archie a very guilty look, "I only told you and father that because I didn't want you judging David or me. I told mother Archie everything when I was---?"_

_"You told our mother who Martha's father is and not me, your brother? Lizzie, why lie to me!" Archie was appalled at his sister's behavior and David spoke right up..._

_"You see MacDonald, maybe you need a bird and bees lesson, Lizzie, well, I impregnated her, or not quite seven years ago so that means, well, I still scored the 'Royal MacDonald' in other ways, didn't I? I just neglected to tell you this when I came for your wedding, which you had already had---?"_

_Archie stood up, ignored David's instigations and explanations, as he backed away from Lexie, glanced at Lizzie and avoided eye contact with his old childhood chum turned foe. He then staggered out of the room while ignoring his sister's call out, "Archie!" _

_Lizzie ran out behind Archie, "Say something!"_

_"Say something!" Lizzie frantically hollered out again...as Archie continued to climb the stairs. _

_Archie stood on the top step, turned around and faced a tizzied Lizzie, "What do you want me to say? You lied to me Lizzie!"_

_"Look, it's a long story...I had to talk to someone about it all so I only confessed to Mummy in my old room years ago---it was hours before I had given birth to Martha!" Lizzie climbed the steps to face the music and her brother._

_"You told me a long fable or was it a big fib? You left out the fact that David is actually---oh never mind!"_

_"I know...I know. I was cross with him. I didn't know how you or father would take it as David being Martha's father, since back then he was married---nothing was brought up until now--- so I didn't go into specifics as to whom her father really was...I came home to have Martha because weeks prior to her birth David went back to Sarah. He left me in a lurch and pregnant. I knew he was married—you told me! It was him whom I did meet at a trade fair while doing PR work, but in Florence, Italy and not the south of France, I made Stephan up! Archie! At that time Arch, you weren't even thinking about who my baby's father was...you were so busy thinking about Katrina, remember?"_

_"Not fair and not the same, Lizzie, you must really think I'm dense! I don't need to hear anymore details. David should leave if he's not gone, within minutes, I'll gather Golly and Duncan with shot guns and also ring the police...you better pack your bags too. Martha can stay, but I want you to go."_

_"Archie, you're not serious! You can't toss me out, this is my home too!"_

_"You get rid of him. I don't want to see the both of you here ever again..." _

_"Archie! Archie! What happened to you being my little brother and me still having you? Archie, no! Don't go!" Lizzie felt herself falling and falling...dropping down into the darkened abyss as if she was flying down from the front foyer steps and about to crash into the main floor...Lizzie didn't know what to do until..._

She bolted straight up in bed in a cold sweat. The desolate room was just as dark and foggy as her memory played tricks on her about what really happened the day David showed up at the house again and separated Lizzie and Archie as friends and siblings...

"Lizzie?" Graeme called out as his arms reached out for her after being cuddled to her side, "You all right?"

"I'm—mm" Lizzie stammered out while returning her head to her pillow while encased in Graeme's embrace, "Fine really."

"You don't sound it..." Graeme replied groggily and still half asleep. Lizzie glanced over to the clock as it beamed, '5:00am' in big bright yellow digital letters. "It's about what happened the other day? With Archie?"

Lizzie became teary eyed as she lie there in on the unfold up couch and gazed up at the ceiling before concluding, "Yes,"

"Just talk about it with him in the morning..."

"How can I? He's all bent out of shape about David being in the village. Not like I invited him here on purpose, but Arch sees it this way. I'm always screwing stuff up and never sticking through with something worthwhile---he thinks I'm a flake...my little brother thinks I'm a flake and that I can never keep myself together..." Lizzie trailed on just as she turned to listen to Graeme snoring as he was back to sleep within seconds, "Nice to know you were listening..."

Lizzie sat up, stretched and yawned, pulled the covers back from her body and climbed out of bed. As her feet slipped into her slippers and she wandered towards the kitchenette of Molly's former apartment and now Lizzie and Martha's new home. _'First thing's first...cup of coffee,' _Lizzie began to make a pot of coffee, assuming Molly would be up and running soon to check on her and things before opening up the shop room down below the flat.

Lizzie couldn't keep thinking about the predicament she was in the middle of at that very moment. She also assumed David Fraser would come be bopping around to see her and Martha---if she wasn't thinking about him, he'd pop up, if she was thinking about him, he'd pop up again—always wanting something---always wanting to spend time with her and Martha. And she'd refuse after the awful scene he created at the house, as her mind chimed in, '_Oh, Arch, I'm really sorry about it all.'_ She finished prepping the glass French press, adding the coffee grinds, pouring in the water from a piping hot kettle, Lizzie journeyed down the long hall and propped open the small 'guest' bedroom where Martha slept soundly. Meanwhile, the apartment door opened and Molly tip-toed in, whispering, "Lizzie? You up dear?"

**Chapter Two---Fence mending and building**

Lizzie inhaled and exhaled before finally feeling a hand on her shoulder and hearing "Couldn't sleep a wink, dear? I don't blame you at all. I crept in to check on all of you. I've been up since the crack of dawn you know because Golly got up to tend to the wolves."

"---and how's living in that big cabin now?" Lizzie smiled and whispered to her mother as Lizzie's eyes wandered down to the sparkling diamond ring on her mother's left hand and then hers---the both mother and daughter were finally to be wed and amazed at the turn of events the past weeks had brought them both—Molly closer to marrying Golly and Lizzie to finally finding the 'right' man.

Molly then replied quietly, "Good sweetheart, probably one shouldn't be living together before marriage, but we only have a week to go."

"You sound like father and his old fashioned ways," Lizzie laughed as Molly replied, "I miss your father, you know, How are you settling in? I'm sorry my junk isn't out of here sooner but I'm picking up the last box today. I'm just so excited for you and Graeme—know I should have waited a few more hours—and for Graeme to wake up, but I wanted to see how you both were. Think you both might have a May-June-ish wedding next year too?"

"Maybe, but marrying Graeme right now is on the last list of my worries. Mummy, I don't know what to do. I'm really confused and David has impeccable timing showing up here like this---he's been coming around the past couple days while I'm working at the shop." Lizzie then paused as she thought about David once again and then forced him out of her mind and concluded, "I'm not trying to toss you out of your flat, Mummy, I'm just grateful you gave Martha and me a place to stay—I just wish David would just stay away until I worked all out with Archie."

Molly placed her head on Lizzie's shoulder while they watched Martha sleep, "You know Archie, he'll cool off. He will be nipping at your heels within hours, telling you how sorry he is, for forcing you out days ago, and wanting you and Martha to move back into the house."

"It's been a few days since we've had any kind of a discussion Arch and me and I left on my own, Mummy. I'm not going to let him grovel at my feet because, well, Archie always has had a flair for the dramatics just like the time Gerald and I came for a visit and he wanted to drop the estate at our feet and take off for London. Then I lied to him and father about who Martha's father really is---?"

"That was a long time ago, Lizzie, and you shouldn't judge your little brother that way. As for David, well, your father knew it was him..." Molly waited for Lizzie to reply, but she was stunned, "How did---?"

"I told him after you left, after you had Martha, that David was responsible as much as you were. He didn't breathe another word about you not being married—infact he assumed you did make a good choice to make Martha full on Scottish—_opposed to French_ _or even Italian_---he was actually quite pleased that you were with David, not pleased about the married part, you know, but with David being Jamie's best friend. Hector always had a good thing to say about that boy. And to tell you the truth, he was kind of saddened at that fact that you and David weren't together for the birth or even married. Then again, Lizzie, your father loved Martha so much, it didn't seem to really matter who her father was in the long run—he just accepted it."

"Oh, well, at least he knew, but what do I do about Archie? David was like my first suitor, I suppose, but now he's this ex-boyfriend nightmare! Mummy, you believe you and Golly will be happy after you marry?" Lizzie posed a question about her mother and Golly's betrothal and trying to change the subject of David and her.

"Yes, of course, dear and very much so, but it isn't just being happy Lizzie, it's seeing my family happy too. I know this is troubling you, but David always had a solid competitive streak for something he wanted..." Molly channeled the conversation back to Lizzie and David...

Lizzie let out a husky chuckle, "Competitive isn't the word for it, Mummy, and he can't have me or Martha back. Mummy, he saw her four years ago, showed up at my flat all ready to commit to us and then vanished, well sort of, he kept sending letters, cards and gifts---material things---but they don't hold up when he should have really been there for us...I won't have him break her poor wee heart again or let alone mine—I'm not going to let him back in."

"Oh Lizzie, nothing broken that a little love can't fix, I say."

"I don't love him and I never did." Lizzie lied...

"How can you say that you didn't love him when you created something so precious sleeping in this room?" Molly questioned as Lizzie sighed again, "Perhaps you're right. I did love him at one time..."

"It'll all work out, you'll see." Molly winked as she passed a yawning and stretching Graeme whom had serious blonde bed head and was dressed in blue plaid pajamas. He traveled down the hall to hug Lizzie and kiss her cheek, "I thought I heard voices and I smelled coffee. Morning Molly—nice to see you bright and early an' ever so chipper at this dawning hour,"

"Morning Graeme, well, I have a shop to open and run...Lizzie just don't fret my pet." Molly gave Lizzie's arm a loving rub and kissed her cheek before toddling off.

Lexie spend the morning waddling around the kitchen tending to the soon two year old twins, Jayne and Wayne, as the silence started to get to her. Lexie couldn't stand the change or the peace and quiet of the house as Archie and she had wanted it for so long, achieved it and now, just days later, she wanted the whole family to move back in.

"Morning," Archie crawled into the kitchen before placing his lips on Lexie's and stealing a piece of toast.

"Morning," Lexie replied sullenly.

"Cheer up it's not that bad is it? Finally having the kingdom to our wee selves?"

"Archie, I miss them all. I miss Martha and Nigel eating eggs and getting ready for school—shoving books in their packs, Paul sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, Susan running off to work with a travel mug of coffee and me making sure she took her lunch with her...Molly's morning chats about the twins and Golly coming into the kitchen with Duncan sitting at the table playing with some gadget or boyish toy. Lizzie...Archie I miss making her 'vegan' breakfast on Ewan's days off!" Lexie pouted with her swollen front side making its presence known as the baby kicked and Archie rubbed her stomach when he noticed Lexie's face well up with a bit of pain.

"There's my footie player," Archie beamed while allowing Lexie to voice what she missed most about the whole family living under the one big roof, while bending down to chat with the unborn and continue to massage Lexie's stomach, Lexie replied back, heaving a breath, "No your ballerina and she's a live one, didn't you hear a word of what I just said? _Don't you miss them at all?"_

"Yes, she is," Archie laughed as Archie and Lexie had their ultrasound last week and were expecting another little girl in the house—or says the nurse who recorded the fetal images and movements at Lexie's last doctor's appointment.

"Lex, you know I miss them too, but it's good for us all, living in our own houses."

"Even Lizzie and Martha?" Lexie eyed her husband as Archie remarked, "I don't want to talk about them right now."

"Archie this is plain daft, you've been avoiding her for two days—how long must this go on?"

"She hasn't exactly come round to chat it up with me..."

"Archie, she didn't do anything wrong, you just kicked her..."

"Lexie, Lizzie left on her own accord with Martha and she lied to me! She kept from me that David---my brother's best friend---my--urgh!"

"Lizzie moved into Molly's flat above the shop, Archie. It's small, cramped, and unfurnished!"

"Lexie she made her own choices."

"You're being cheap, pig-headed, and only thinking of yerself, oh poor wee Arch! It happened years ago, Lizzie met a man...?"

"A married man, David had just 'eloped' with Sarah way back then—I told Lizzie this when she was home with Gerald so long ago...doesn't matter if David and Sarah were separated—Lizzie allowed their 'torrid love affair' to happen anyway—they had been into each other when they were 'love struck' teenagers---I never thought David was good for Lizzie and I still don't!"

"Arch, you're blaming just her? That's so wrong and you know it---it takes two to tango! Lizzie's a grown woman, made some bad choices, but she wanted a baby and she got one---you love Martha!"

"Yes, I love my niece, but does it have to be _his_ baby, Lex? I never wanted David to come back here or see him again after what he did to you or tried to do to me and now I'm stuck with him! All of these years and Lizzie kept that secret from me, the secret of who Martha's father really was!"

"I know David's the scum of the earth...but oh well, right, when haven't you kept a secret from her?" Lexie judged her husband as Archie sighed, "You want me to talk to her, you think I won't."

"It doesn't matter what I think does it? She's your sister, Arch, you love her..."

"She doesn't think I'm worthy of running this house, never has, never will. She always had it out for me ever since I became 'surprise' Laird. Apparently, I'm her little brother and she just wanted to take me for a joy-ride!"

"Archie, Lizzie has never been anything but good to you, just like you've always taken such great care of her and Martha since they moved back up here," Lexie soothed a wounded Archie while the twins continued to eat pancakes with sugar and lemon and drink from their sippy cups at the small kiddy crayon table with crayon seats in the corner of the room.

Archie grumbled, while agreeing with Lexie, "I know, I know."

"Go talk to her, Arch, she needs it."

"I'm not sure," Archie walked over to pat Jayne and Wayne's heads while they ate breakfast and both said, "Morning Daddy!"

"Morning munchkins, what's that you're having? Yum...good huh?" Archie opened his mouth while Jayne fed him a piece of pancake. Wayne decided to do the same thing as Archie chewed up the bits and swallowed while flashing his children a huge toothy grin and then returning his attention to Lexie.

"You are sure. Just go do it or I won't be allowing you in bed with me tonight or any other night until you do," Lexie then wandered away and into the food pantry as Archie added, "Lex," but shrugged it off in his mind, _'I'll duke that out with her later,'_ before he grabbed the dogs' leashes for a morning walk, blew out a breath, kissed the twins' brows and scrambled out of the house.

_Older chests reveal themselves  
Like a crack in a wall  
Starting small, and grow in time  
And we all seem to need the help  
Of someone else  
To mend that shelf  
Too many books  
Read me your favorite line_

Papa went to other lands  
And he found someone who understands  
The ticking, and the western man's need to cry  
He came back the other day, yeah you know  
Some things in life may change  
And some things  
They stay the same

Like time, there's always time  
On my mind  
So pass me by, I'll be fine  
Just give me time

_ Damien Rice_

Archie had hard time thinking about what exactly to say to Lizzie. He listened to Lexie deeply, empathetically, as he missed everyone living together too...he missed especially, Lizzie, her quirky jokes, her plans which always backfired, him always picking up the pieces. Although ever since she had moved home, there wasn't much to 'fix' when Lizzie did something out of the ordinary and Martha---his goddaughter, the always everlasting joy and apple of his eye—he missed placing her 'Mrs. Bear' on the serving tray and sending it down the main hall steps while Lizzie laughed on about it. Days ago, just minutes after Archie getting angry with Lizzie about David and trying to force her out, he had changed his mind and didn't want her to go...

_"Where are you going?" Archie asked quickly as he noticed Lizzie's bags were packed, and so were Martha's..._

_"I'm leaving, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting all of my things and going where I'm wanted, Martha and me! I'll be out of your hair shortly!" Lizzie chanted as she tossed her luggage into the back of a Molly's car and shut the trunk down. Archie stared at her..._

_"Where's David?"_

_"I sent him away. I told him you'd be calling police and would be using all means necessary to remove him from the premises...never mind, Arch! You spoke your mind, I'm out of here."_

_"Lizzie, I'm so sorry...don't go."_

"Archie, I didn't mean to keep anything from you..."

_"You kept David from me! You kept a secret about Martha from me! I'm her godfather and her only Uncle, you know! I should have known these things about you and David years ago---carrying on like---I don't want to think about how you two carried on!"_

_"There you go again...it doesn't concern you! You've been on me for a year now to move out...kicking me out of here is a sad way to go. I'll send for the rest of my things!"_

_"Lizzie, don't leave! Where's mother when I need her? She'd keep you from going..." Archie cried out, wishing Molly really was there to talk Lizzie out of leaving, "Where are you going?"_

_"Mummy will tell you! And Archie she knows and sees its best that I move on!" as Lizzie with both suitcases and Martha's bear climbed into Molly's car while putting off. Archie, with his head down, kicked some stones on the driveway with his foot and grumbled again about how difficult his sister really was._

"Archie?" Molly knocked on the driver's side window of the SUV while he dazed out in space, before rolling the window down.

"Mother,"

"You came to talk to her."

"Who's her?" Archie played dumb until Molly poked him in the shoulder to get him to admit with his eyes and a shoulder shrug that he came to see Lizzie.

"Lizzie!" Molly shouted aloud as she stood on the sidewalk of the busy main street while opening Archie's door, latching her hand onto his arm and pulling him out of the SUV.

"I might have but she despises me, doesn't she?"

"Non-sense! Lizzie's your sister and always will be—she loves you and misses you---she thinks you hate her!"

"Does she now?"

"Archie, I told her you don't! You come up and talk to her, Archie. You're a good boy..."

"Mother," Archie followed Molly into the shop while they climbed the steps to the entrance of the flat and Molly gave her son a playful nudge towards the door, "Go on, and talk to her, darling."

Lizzie had already got Martha up and going for an activity at the wildlife centre since Paul had agreed to take her for the past couple hours. _They would be back soon,_ Lizzie thought as she sat at the table looking at the newspaper and drinking her warm coffee. Just as her head went up, assuming Graeme was coming back from his mid-morning jog and instead she stared at her uninvited guest.

"Lizzie," Archie spoke evenly as he waited for her to reply and she did, while cocking her head to the side to look at him, "Archie?"

"Look, avoiding each other for days on end isn't going to solve anything."

"Right you came to tell me you're sorry."

"I already told you I'm sorry and you didn't have to leave the house the way you did days ago. I want you to feel welcome back at the house..."

"Archie, mother moved in with Golly. She gave Martha and me-our own space, not in some one bedroom flat in a dumpy part of London---instead we're in a nice place and home. "

"I know, but I want you to feel like the house is still yours."

"Coffee?" Lizzie offered Archie a cup while standing up from the kitchen table and wandering into the kitchenette to pour him some. Archie nodded his head, 'yes' at the gesture before parking himself at the kitchen table too. Lizzie then set the cup down in front of Archie.

"Okay, now ask it...since thinking smoke is pouring out of yer ears," Lizzie kidded, knowing what weighed heavy on Archie's mind, how Lizzie wound up with David years ago—and how he didn't see any of it coming! Archie quizzically glanced at her, "Ask what?"

"Ask me where David's at? Ask me if he packed his bags and left town after the scene at the house...he didn't Archie, he's still here."

"Here as in flat here or---?" Archie surveyed the room and messed up sleeper sofa that looked like two bodies slept on it and his mind jumped the gun, thinking David...

"Archie...Graeme stayed here last night with me on the sleeper sofa, not David. I'm engaged to Graeme remember?"

"Right, right...where is David exactly?"

"At mother's, I guess, under a rock, like the slithering slug he is..."

"Oh right, his mother still lives here _after he lied an' said he sold up the place_---?"

"Archie, I need to pay the piper for my own mistakes. Martha's not a mistake, but getting involved with David was all along---getting involved with a married man was wrong---but I had assumed he was divorcing Sarah as he kept telling me so over and over again! I just remembered us as kids, Jamie, you, David and I...I remember being madly in love with him. I remember how nice he was to me when we were teenagers...

"David kept reminding me of everything we had been through before Jamie died. I just it felt good to be close to him when we were in Italy so long ago, Archie. It started out all good, before it turned very bad. He was so sweet to me...took me in, spent time with me from day one of my pregnancy until he bailed out---

"Then years ago, Martha had just turned three, he helped with her birthday party, and wanted to be involved with her life and mine. She grew so attached to him and then months later he vanished in thin air again and I hadn't seen the likes of him until now---cards, gifts, the letters, the phone calls...they never ever helped, however, David kept trying to communicate, Arch, we needed him actually here—not me, but for Martha it would have been nice..."

"That wasn't too long after he came here was it—around the time of my wedding?"

"He talked about seeing you, seeing Mummy, and how she was so much like a mother to him. He said he was sorry about father dying, and for not being there. David even remembered father teaching him and Jamie how to golf. David said his marriage ended for sure, as Sarah left him because they simply couldn't work stuff out—I mean Archie she couldn't have children, David wanted them, I wanted them...it just fell into place and then you know the song and dance, David dumped me and went back to her...all years before his divorce, and losing his job.

"Oh Arch, I had no idea that he'd be looking to you for money—months and months later. He didn't drink a lot when he was with me during the parts of my pregnancy or years later when he came back again...I know he hit on Lexie, after her telling me so and I'm really appalled at it...but listen to me Arch, and you have to believe me. I didn't know how crooked David had become back then. A week ago, I received another routine letter with a huge 'child support' check..."

"I remember you had quite a look on your face about it...it was from him. Wasn't it?"

Lizzie nodded her head as she continued to explain, "The letter spoke of missing me, missing Martha, wanting to help out finally and take on the responsibility aside from moving home. I had absolutely no idea Killwillie had employed him Archie and he was to move back here—assumed his 'here' or 'home' was London and surely not Glenbogle! David's mother got him the job _or so the rumor has it_---doing financial advising and marketing for his nationwide beef corporation now..."

"Right, Killwillie and his get rich quick schemes...this one about beef business actually worked out...Look, Lizzie we could take David to court. Get him to sign off his parental rights to Martha..." Archie quickly suggested as Lizzie tossed him a look, but a voice answered for her, coming from the front doorway, "That won't be necessary..."

Archie replied while turning to glare at David, "Not you again..."


	2. Part 3 and 4

**Chapter 3---**_Late Summer of 2003...Lizzie and David..._

This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right  
I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on

_A few nights had passed since Lizzie had allowed David to stay at her flat after Martha's 3rd birthday party at Flying Fish. He had lost his job, divorced his wife—she left and divorced him, and the night Lizzie came home from work, she was surprised to find David and Martha passed out on her sofa bed. Lizzie checked her mail, rather large looking envelope addressed to Lizzie MacDonald and Guest---an invitation, and it was from home of course, for the Mr. Archie MacDonald and Lexie MacTavish wedding...Lizzie didn't open the envelope, as it had already been opened as she assumed an 'elf' named David had already done it..._

_David stirred, half awake, yawned and smiled, as he glanced over to Lizzie, "You're home early,"_

_"You both were out like a light..." Lizzie commented on Martha still snoozing and David carefully moving her to the couch where she continued to sleep. _

_"Yeah, well, I haven't been sleeping so well in that tub," David replied truthfully after he had fought it out with Lizzie nights ago that 'he'd sleep in the tub and she'd take the sofa---no ifs ands or buts about it'._

_"Sorry to hear that, you could take the floor tonight..." Lizzie suggested as David started to wonder if she was joking or actually granting him permission to take over the floor. Lizzie wouldn't let David go near her when they were actually alone and Martha was in bed at night. She'd just shuttle him to the bathroom and say, 'Good night,' before she would shove a pillow and blanket at his chest and he'd reply back, 'Good night' before closing himself inside of the loo._

_"I got the rest of my clothes today from Rory's," David said, hoping Lizzie would take notice that he was now taking better care of himself._

_"Did you now? I hadn't had time to notice."_

_"You should now, if I'm sharing the lounge with you tonight? You are certain that I can give up the tub?" David brought the conversation back to Lizzie's suggestion. He kept thinking about it over and over again. _

_"I see you opened my letter?" Lizzie showed the wedding invitation and changed the subject about David sleeping anywhere near by tonight._

_"Actually, Martha did...I just helped her finish it. Archie becoming a groom, that's quite the novelty..."_

_"Yes, he's very happy with Lexie."_

Turning circles when time again  
It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
If you love me got to know for sure  
Cos it takes something more this time  
Than sweet sweet lies  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul  
And when you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet

_"Have I met Lexie?" David asked as Lizzie said, "I don't think so...you were off to university or in the 'amidst of a new life' when she arrived, and just never came back to Glenbogle."_

_"I came back, Lizzie, whilst you and Archie weren't there. The invitation is for you and guest...I assume Archie will be ringing me about the wedding..."_

_"Probably doesn't know how to find you, David, you might want to ring him yourself. Anyway, it's a month away, and I'm sure Archie would be thrilled to see you though...they planned a September wedding..."_

_"Oh," David wandered way into the kitchen and decided to finish preparing dinner, a now cooling chicken which came from the oven, as he assumed Lizzie would eat it._

_"You left the oven going and took a snooze?" Lizzie became concerned for not just Martha's but David's well being, "I told you could watch her as long as you didn't do anything daft."_

_"I wasn't asleep, Lizzie when you came in, I just laid down with Martha and she dozed off as I rested my eyes...she's really bright knowing Archie's name, Molly as grandmother, Hector as grandfather...How is he?" David continued to chop up vegetables for a salad as Lizzie pulled out a bottle of wine...She figured the coast was clear to drink since David would sleep in the tub and she'd be on the sofa and she'd nay on allowing him to sleep on the floor. Lizzie got out the corkscrew and started to open the bottle as David then took over..._

_"This brings back a few memories..." David smiled at Lizzie but she had something weighing heavy on her mind..._

This years love had better last  
This years love had better last

_"Father died well over a year ago, David, I assumed Archie told you so I never went into specifics when you'd call...personally, I don't want to talk about father."_

_"No, I haven't spoken much with Archie after we split, I guess I assumed he would have been upset about, you know the situation with us..."David glanced at Lizzie, nodded towards sleeping Martha on the couch, and then his face dropped, "I'm sorry, I said something, what did good ol' Hector---?"_

_"Archie still doesn't know about you being Martha's father, I didn't tell him and its best if you don't. As for good ol' Hector, you know father and his bird brained ideas, he thought he could blow up pike in the loch and instead blew himself up with dynamite and a remote controlled speed boat..."_

_"Oh Liz, I'm---?"_

_"It's all right David. It's been so long..."_

_"How was the funeral?" David knew what it was like to lose a father too as he spent his teenage years living off death duties with his mother in their cottage. It was his father's death duties that helped him get through school and start out his career and life._

_"I didn't go."_

_"Why?"_

_"I didn't see the need for me being there and I haven't been home since..."_

_"Lizzie," David could tell Lizzie has sort of 'transformed' from a very independent woman, that Justine had spoke of days ago, to more a scared little girl. Lizzie loved journeying home...this new Lizzie, didn't like too? Something struck David wrong when he thought about her this way...Lizzie always wanted to go home and she always wanted to talk about past events and things._

_"I'm all right David. I get a wee bit gloomy, but I wasn't close with father and he was always so concerned about his linage, marrying me off to someone and having their babies that I felt he genuinely forgot to love me. It wasn't until Jamie died that he gave all of his attention to Archie and I was well, left out, I s'pose..." Tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes, but she made sure to take a sip of wine to hide herself. She stood at the farthest countertop from the bar as she looked at the bottle of wine...wanting to drown herself in it._

_"That's not true, your father must've loved you---at least your father spent time with you, Jamie and Archie. Hector wasn't like my father, Lizzie. Remember my father died too? I still don't get how Hector and my old man remained friends."_

_"I'm sorry. I just can't talk about this now."_

_"It's all right."_

_David finished preparing dinner and set the plates up on the open windowed bar between the kitchenette and the lounge as he was about to pick up his glass of wine, he instead hugged Lizzie. Lizzie melted into him and then Martha peeked over the sofa and yelled out, "MUMMY!" as she charged over to Lizzie and David, who broke free from their hug. Lizzie wiped her face, sniffled, and laughed as she hugged Martha, "Ladybug..."_

_"Mummy!" Martha giggled and David laughed, "Good thing we have dinner ready..."_

_A couple hours later..._

_David and Lizzie tucked Martha in, as they decided to sit on the sofa and talk for a little while. Lizzie had brought over two cups of tea and handed one of them to David. "I'm happy we're actually able to sit still and chat..."_

_"Lizzie, I want to---?"_

_"I know. I have gotten used to being alone with Martha and having no one to talk to at night."_

_David scanned Lizzie's face very closely, hoping there were signs of life behind her eyes, he used to see the world in them...browns, green and blues...now he wasn't seeing anything but drab gray..._

_"You're lonely," David watched Lizzie sip off of her tea and set it back down on the coffee table in front of them._

_"And what makes you think that?" Lizzie started to put up a stone wall and David, being a pretty good bulldozer tried to knock it right down..._

_"I know you Elizabeth MacDonald, I know the Lizzie who loves everyone, interested in all walks of life and going home...you usually jump at a drop of a hat to go home. And you were never petrified to talk about your thoughts or feelings...what happened to you?"_

_"Maybe I don't want to be that 'old' me?" Lizzie snickered and David could tell she was being honest about it..._

_"Maybe I love 'the you' that you are..." David brought him his feelings for Lizzie again. Lizzie picked up her tea and started drinking it again, "There you go again, avoiding my---?"_

_"David..." Lizzie spoke up and David didn't know what to say as Lizzie continued, "I'm sorry for being rude towards you just now, Gerald, kind of took over me for quite awhile..."_

_"You got back with him?"_

_"We miraculously split up two weeks ago...but we always remain friends out of it somehow...he called it quits now. I did too. It was terrible, but best for Martha and keeping her safe."_

_"Look, you should never ever lose your sense of self in someone, no matter how much of a friend he is..."_

_"Oh really, and about me losing myself in you during the pregnancy of our child?"_

_"I wasn't discussing about me...I was speaking about Gerald. I wanted you to still be able to stand on your own two feet, physically and mentally, and you said so, when you told me to leave you in the middle of Justine's restaurant."_

_"Physically and mentally? What does that mean?"_

_"It means, going out, doing things, bringing Martha home to see your mother and Archie...and allowing yourself to have an outlet or life aside from working---Jamie wouldn't be impressed if you didn't get out an enjoy life.."_

_"I'm sorry Sigmund Freud, but I'm not like you or Jamie or Archie for that matter...you wandered away remember, had a life of your own..."_

_"Lizzie, I wandered back though...I'm just concerned about your well-being..."_

_"Oh wow, I wish I had a tape recorder so you could hear what you just said, over and over again..." Lizzie replied humbled._

_"I'm blunt, yes, but truthful, Lizzie---did you talk to anyone after your father died? Archie? Perhaps Molly?"_

_"David, I allowed you to move in here for awhile because I wanted to help you out. However, you're not to become my personal quack because of my dysfunctional father problems---I---?"_

_"Lizzie,"_

So who's to worry  
If our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on  
And won't you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet

_Lizzie closed her mouth, didn't say another word, as David set his tea down and took hers, setting it down as well on the table. He decided to reel her into his body..._

This years love had better last

_"You know, I still fancy you with and without those problems...you said Gerald was passive, believed in new wave medicine to cure a doomed soul—like what séances, channeling the 'dead', and tarot card readings...well, he's not the right guy for you...you're too fiery and functional...you need love from someone who understands you..."_

This years love had better last

_"You think it's you---?" Lizzie stopped dueling with David as her eyes connected with his...he saw a little spark, small twinkle, wee bit of the Lizzie he always craved, laughed at first, and then leaned in..._

_"Nope, you're not getting off so easy, answer me," Lizzie tried to break free, but it didn't work so well...as David's embrace tightened to hold her to him._

_"You miss me..." David leaned in again and Lizzie replied as he leaned back, "Maybe I do..."_

This years love had better last

_"Lizzie, don't lie to me."_

_"I'm not that's your job, since you're so grand at it."_

_David ignored what she just said and leaned in again..._

_"You still want to kiss me, don't you? Why? Since when?"_

_"Um, since I saw you at the restaurant nights ago, smiling with a bunch of Martha's wee friends at her party. I'm wistfully proud of you, not in the least terribly humbled, you such a delight to be around, if you realize it. Besides, giving you a nice big snog has been on my mind for quite sometime!"_

_"David," Lizzie's lips were brushed swiftly, smoothly, and generously by his. It took seconds for them to break free, to let go of each other, Lizzie laughed mid third kiss and David pulled away with a puzzled look on his face, "What?"_

This years love had better last (David Gray)

_"You just don't want to sleep in that bathtub!" Lizzie joked, picking up on his charmed affection as David shook his head and leaned in again, "Am I right?"_

_David nodded his head, very childlike and said, "I don't want to sleep anywhere without you..."_

**Chapter Four---Sucker**

Archie didn't gather himself up from the table right away. Archie returned his eyes to Lizzie, trying to read her face to make sure she was all right. However, Lizzie glanced back at him lost, before Archie finally said, "David, you need to go."

"I came to talk to Lizzie."

"No wits about you, David, nothing to say either..." Lizzie replied immediately, as she eyed David and then Archie.

"I request to see Martha since it's not a school day," David's eyes never left Lizzie's and Archie was about to stand up and cut in.

"She's out," Lizzie replied as she stood up from the table and placed a hand on Archie to not get up. David shuffled his feet, let out a laugh, "You two haven't changed one bit."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Archie's eyes narrowed in on his now childhood 'foe' as he moved Lizzie's hand from his shoulder and stood up to face David.

"Losing faith in someone no matter if they have changed or not. How pathetic and of you both..._Lizzie, what happened to you?"_

"I find it hard to believe under these circumstances that you've changed, David." Archie spoke quite diplomatically, stood in front of Lizzie, and setting his eyes on David.

"Ah, yes, you're not over that whole Lexie thing," David shrugged and sighed, while scanning the flat, and then Lizzie's eyes for signs of life and still didn't see anything, "No furniture, no photos, and not like you Liz. You normally live in a sunshine happy, modest and cozy nest..."

"I'm just moving in..."

"She's thinking about moving in..." Archie hoped Lizzie would reconsider moving back into the house...so he could keep a close eye on her and Martha, especially with David now back in the picture.

"Well, good, lemme tell you something...you two won't be keeping me from seeing Martha. I still have rights to her and anything you said in court, Arch, wouldn't hold up in a million years," David stated his case defensively. He never imagined that Lizzie would consider taking Martha away from him.

"Oh really, how about not being there for your child?" Archie tried to open up the debate again...

"I was there...just not in flesh form and I did send Lizzie money when I could..." David looked to Lizzie for some form of support and when she didn't stand up for him. David groaned out, "I can't believe you, Lizzie, I might have screwed up again, made another slightly modified mockery of us...but I was there for you and Martha in some way. I would have returned if I had been asked about from either of you—you and Martha!" as he opened the door to leave just as Martha and Paul about to knock...David stood still as his eyes scanned his daughter up and down---he knew it was her she hadn't changed much either since the time she was three years old---she was just a little bit bigger, more teeth, able to say more words and ask probable questions—like 'Who's the spooky man with burnt blond hair looking at me strangely Mummy?'

"David, we'll talk about this later...Martha's...?" Lizzie glanced at Paul and Martha, before her eyes went back to David and then she got nervous...

"And who might you be?" David asked with a charming slanted smile as he glanced at his daughter, as Martha replied, not remembering David at all, "Martha MacDonald. Who are you and why were you talking to my Mummy that way?"

"Martha, just come in..." Lizzie went to collect Martha up after nudging David out of the way and scurried her towards her bedroom. Martha protested and tried to keep her feet firmly planted in one place in the short hall as Lizzie tugged her arm lightly and tried to keep Martha from looking back, "Who is he, Mummy?"

"Never mind pet, we'll talk about it later, Martha. Come on, sweet pea...don't challenge me today."

"But Mummy, he matches the man in the picture who sits in my room, the photo which used to be yours..." Martha started to ask many questions and Lizzie continued to shuttle her down the hall away from her father.

"Liz..." David was about to walk towards her and Martha as Archie got in his way, "Go now and I won't call the police."

"Lairds are meant to control land, not out their hands family matters, butt out," David got defensive and continued to put Archie on full guard, who in turn replied matter of factly, "Well, David, you're infringing upon my territory now, I'm Martha and Lizzie's family and I have every right to stick my nose in."

Paul stood there for a moment watching the scene unfold before stepping in, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Paul, David was just leaving...aren't you David?"

"This isn't over by a long shot, Archie. You know I have rights to be with them both."

"According to Lizzie she doesn't want you here and I don't blame her either..."

"Martha is my daughter...I have rights..."

"Well, then, we'll fight this in a court."

"No Archie you're not scaring me."

"And you're in for a heaping spoonful of trouble so go, David...before you make it worse."

David helplessly glanced at Lizzie, who had returned from Martha's bedroom. David tried to study her face, scanning it for drawn together fortunate signs that she indeed wanted him to stay. "You really don't want me to leave, do you?" David quipped to Lizzie quietly. Lizzie, with a complaisance sigh which of course went right along with Archie's yielding stare in his direction, said, "Go David."

"You can't be---?"

"Back off David," Archie butt right in again as Lizzie cast him a very aggravated look—which actually made Archie groan, sit himself back down at the table, and look away.

Lizzie began to address David as best as she could, "First off you and I can't get into this discussion until you cool down. And Martha has to be no where nearby—Am I completely understood?"

David answered bluntly and accusingly nodded his head at Archie and then Paul—as if they were the ones who should leave, "No I don't understand you, Lizzie, yes, all right, maybe we need to talk without Martha around, or Archie, why not send him packing so we can?"

"David, I need you to go. It's confusing."

"Why should everyone be confused? Is it that really relevant? No, it's not. It's none of their business what goes on with the likes of us, is it?" David snickered out as Lizzie opened the door, hoping David would get her physical hint to go. Her voice then rose with her frustrated answer, "Us, you speak of it like there is an 'us'..."

Lizzie and David's eyes met in the doorway, as David actually let out a nervous chuckle, "You're still angry I know it, you have every right to be with me. Can't we talk about all of this without the audience, my lemonade queen?"

"David, I'm not..." Lizzie snipped with foolproof alarm, as she then lowered the tone of her voice, knowing Archie continued to stare and Paul no doubt had his eye on them too. Lizzie finally spoke again, "We'll discuss Martha later."

David was reluctant to go at first but then walked out of the apartment, down the steps which lead up to the flat and out of a door which took him to the street. And then Lizzie crept over to the window, dazing out of it moments later with her head still in a fog, noting that David really had gone away.

"He's a friendly character, isn't he? Going to guess Martha's Dad?"

"David Fraser. And you did the right thing Liz. He's a sorry excuse for a human being, considering the nerve of him showing back up here again, right Lizzie?" Archie stated matter of factly, trying to get her attention. However, Lizzie continued to view out of the window, watching David walk away.

_Older gents sit on the fence  
With their cap in hand  
Looking grand  
They watch their city change  
Children scream, or so it seems,  
Louder than before  
Out of doors, into stores with bigger names  
Mama tried to wash their faces  
But these kids they lost their graces  
And daddy lost at the races too many times_

She broke down the other day, yeah you know  
Some things in life may change  
But some things they stay the same

Like time, time, there's always time  
On my mind  
So pass me by, I'll be fine  
Just give me time,  
Time, there's always time  
On my mind  
Pass me by, I'll be fine  
Just give me time

_Damien Rice_

Paul noticed Lizzie wasn't up for answering Archie and instead posed another question, "Isn't he the one who made a pass at Lexie years ago, coming to the house looking for money for a nickel business, when there wasn't an investment to be made?"

"Yes, Paul," Lizzie spoke up as Martha traveled out of her room, "I want to come out now."

"Martha," Lizzie turned away from the window and Martha peered at her mother---Lizzie's mind just recognized again the fact that Martha looked just like David---same burnt blondish-brownish hair and same emerald eyes. She even had the 'impish' grin David would give when she wanted something important.

"Mummy, who was he? He does match the photo on my table—wait, he's Daddy?" Martha recognized David the man standing with a Japan scenic background from the photo and showed Lizzie it. Lizzie then paused as Archie then took over with his favorite almost seven year old, "Martha..."

"Yes, Uncle Archie."

"He's not a very nice man, the one in the picture and who was here..."

"Archie," Lizzie warned him about slandering David further in her tone...

"Look, he's not meant to be here, is he? You can't lie to her and no profound use in trying is there?"

"Martha, you are right that man was your father," Lizzie toted Martha over to the sofa bed, took the photo of David and set it to the side, before Lizzie sat her daughter down.

"Oh, he's a _mean_ Daddy, right? The one who always makes you cry?" Martha's eyes studied Archie and Paul's faces looking for truthful answers.

"Martha, he's not..."

"Now who's slandering her father?" Archie grumbled as Lizzie glared at him and he asked again, "Well?"

"Archie, Martha, we'll talk about this later, go find a book and read, okay?"

"Okay Mummy," Martha said as she glanced at her uncle and her mother confused. Martha was about to scamper off towards her room but circled back and asked, "Can I have my photo of Daddy back?" as Lizzie handed her the photo and Martha then ran off down towards the hall and Lizzie arched a brow at her brother, "Happy with yourself?"

"How do you mean?" asked Archie who now found his big sister very hard to read.

"You need to stay out of anything that goes on between David and me..."

"Why?"

"Or it'll get very ugly, Archie, let me handle him. This is exactly why I didn't tell you about David as her father---or even father for that matter, which apparently according to mother, he knew all about it. Anyway, I don't want Martha being tossed in the middle like a rugby ball and have team players, you and David, crushing each other for her or let alone me!"

"I'm looking after you besides someone has too...the last time you handled him you got..."

"Don't patronize me, Archie, and leave the judgments in the past! Yes I got pregnant, and yes David is her father...I know you're looking after the estate's best interests."

"Okay, maybe I am a bit, but I don't trust David as far as a rocket launched to outer space!"

"He's not some alien, Arch! David wouldn't _rob_ the estate..."

"How do you know?"

Lizzie stood there, inhaled and exhaled, and couldn't answer him.

"Exactly, you don't know."

"I do know that he wouldn't do it. I believe him, Archie. He just wants to spend time with Martha."

"Lizzie, are you mad?"

"No Archie..." as Lizzie shook her head and Graeme walked right into the apartment with a confused look on his face.

"I'm having a real bad habit of interrupting today?" Graeme searched Lizzie's face for some explanation and then Archie's and Paul's, and made mention of David to Lizzie, "I saw you know who again just now, so I know something's up—care to fill me in?"


	3. Part 5 and 6

**Chapter Five---Wedding touches**

**A/N: About David Fraser's family home in 4:4 he told Archie he 'sold up' but in my story it was a fib...David's parents still live in the house he grew up in, in Glenbogle. It was just another way he tried to use Archie and his house a 'corporate entertainment'. Just make note I changed it a little bit of what was on the show to fit my FF. ****J**** Oh and David's father is still dead, like the show in my FF. I just re-watched 4.4 and remembered this... LOL**

After Molly closed the shop at noon, on Saturday, she immediately returned to the house to find Archie and Lexie. Since there were all kinds of final wedding preparations for her to go through, she assumed she'd catch up with Golly too. Molly found Killwillie waiting in the drawing room for her.

"Killwillie?" Molly called out to him upon entering the room.

"Oh hello..." Killwillie looked very glum at Molly.

"Come to help me with the reception tent like at the times of the Ghillie's Balls, have you?" Molly winked as Killwillie blankly stared. He didn't reply which made Molly cast a petrified glance at him, "Dear Killwillie, you all right?"

"Just thinking about your last days as a free woman..." Killwillie sighed while sitting down on the window seat as Molly laughed, "I'm still a free woman, Killwillie, after next week it doesn't change much just my name to Mrs. Golly Mackenzie and my hand will be wearing a marvelous ring...significant sign of love, honor, trust and beauty...something I had with Hector once...however, it's time for me to move right on."

"I know, but you're getting married---I guess I always thought there was possible hope for us." Killwillie bowed his head sadly.

"Oh that's what this is about..." Molly rippled with a warm smile, "Killwillie, long way down the road, you will find the right someone who will set your wee heart on fire..."

"I'm getting older Molly, I have this fear...I always had it, that I have no one down the road to run my castle when I'm gone."

"What about Flora?" Molly questioned as Killwillie fiddled with the rim of his tweed gaming hat, stared down at his feet for a split second and then back to Molly.

"Flora's not married, Molly, she has Zelda and I adore them. However if you must know, it's just not the same—I suppose it could be passed down to her rightfully as it is her inheritance, but preposterous as I need a man to run the place when I'm long gone."

"There you are bride to be..." Lexie penguin walked into the room and rubbing her front side with her left hand as her wedding band twinkled in the sunlight, "I thought I heard some voices this way."

"Lexie darling, would you be a dear and check on the caterers? I'm off to town again for one last wedding dress fitting. Oh, you should call the Minister too and...?"

"Molly, everything's covered with a bright bow on top," Lexie smiled brightly, "Even your one-hundred guests replied and said they were comin' for the big shin-dig."

"Oh dear, I didn't invite 100 people though...just my close..."

"I'm kidding Molly," Lexie laughed as Molly gave out a sigh of relief and her mind eased. Molly smiled once again and Killwillie's face tried to show happiness for Molly and Golly. However, the day they should marry would still be depressing for him.

"Molly, there's only 30 of you close friends and family going, caterers know when to be here, and Reverend Alice already phoned about making sure the time was set for signing the papers," Lexie reassured as she gave one last grin to Molly and then waddled her way out of the room after chuckling, "I have it all covered, considering you still want a pregnant matron of honor!"

"Of course I do, dear!" Molly replied and then to Killwillie, "Well, I should be off to town again..."

"Speaking of which, you heard about my new accounts manager?" Killwillie gestured as his visit wasn't just a social call...

"Killwillie, yes, and David's a good boy, he'd run those accounts for you very well, you know..."

"I know and he's saved me heaps of money. And Flora, well, she has a slight thing for the boy---To quote her, he's no Archie---but she remembers David quite well, says he's something of a dish, what ever that mumbo-jumbo means," Killwillie added and Molly looked him and in the back of her mind said, _Oh dear...Lizzie...Martha...they don't need this now, Killwillie._

"That's wonderful for Flora, I hope it works out and maybe she'll get lucky and solve your problems of who to leave your castle to when you're gone, perhaps?" Molly's face lit up in hopes to throw Killwillie off of her thinking.

"That's just it...I was wondering, as I need your help, I'd like for Flora and David to have a dinner and I'm trying to figure out a way to go about it...setting up possible pairs has never been my cup of tea, but always yours..." Killwillie peered over to Molly, as he knew Molly loved to play matchmaker, in the morning, day, or night and at any time of the year. Molly became nervous, but instead of telling Killwillie everything that had transpired between his new account manager and her daughter years and years ago, she replied, "Splendid idea Killwillie, what kinds of thoughts do you have about it?"

"Well, Molly, I'd love to drive you to town so we could talk about it, may hap?" Killwillie asked, silently hoping Molly would nod her head and agree.

"Fine, sounds good to me, you can tell me on the way to the dress shop on Main Street," as Killwillie and Molly traveled out of the room, just as Archie came walking into the front foyer.

"Mother, Killwillie?"

"Archie, off to the dress shop, we'll be back soon." Molly smiled and then said excited, "I haven't bought a dress in years, I'm so excited, Killwillie! I mean I stopped buying them when Archie graced the world! Best part is it's a wedding day dress! Anyway, Archie, going off to the shop! We'll catch up later!" Molly waved to him and climbed into Killwillie's Rolls Royce as they took off for village and Archie waved back with a surprise for Lexie as he walked into the house, spotted the twins outside of a window playing with Claire. Archie kept the present behind his back, as he listened to Lexie on the phone chatting to a pipe playing band---

"I want only three pipe players, look, Golly's the one getting hitched, and Shaun---he can't play in his own wedding---I called you weeks ago to get you to come!" Lexie spoke into the black telephone standing at the telephone desk at the bottom of the stairs, "Oh thank-you, great, 12pm Saturday and don't be late!"

Lexie checked off one more thing on her clipboard as a bouquet of flowers drifted in front of her. Lexie turned to face her husband, and said, "Well, I see someone's trying to make sure they have a bed tonight."

"I'm sorry for placing doubts and squabbling with you, and actually I think Lizzie and Martha will be moving home very soon," Archie replied hopeful as Lexie took a sniff of the roses and then scanned Archie's face closely as he rubbed her shoulders an caught a gleam in her eye, a familiar gleam, knowing she was going to disagree with him about something...

"Oh really, Mr. Laird, you think so?"

"Why do I get the strong feeling you're mocking me after I've given you a token of my affection?"

"Archie, what did you do? Did you beg Lizzie and Martha to come home because you want them 'ere, or did you suggest it to keep an eye on 'em since David's 'ere to stay? Or are you particularly looking out for just the estates well being?" Lexie arching a brow and waited for a diligent answer, even though she knew Archie very well and that it was the last two choices--without him really having to say a thing.

"Okay, when did you talk to Lizzie?" Archie caught on and Lexie remarked, "She phoned when you left, said you picked another battle with David that wasn't your concern, and then insisted Martha and she move home. She wanted to be sure I was okay with it, if she chose to do it."

"I did not pick a battle with David—he wanted to see Martha and Lizzie alone. I wasn't going to allow it, Lexie, so I simply---?"

"Archie let Lizzie deal with her own problems."

"It was your fine tuned idea I go over there!" Archie glanced at Lexie exasperatedly.

"To apologize for trying to kick her out and to make sure she knew the house was still open for her...not to have a row with David or tell Martha her father is a bad man...which he is, but you don't tell a six going on seven year old that!" Lexie's eyes narrowed, and she scolded Archie.

Archie heaved a hearty sigh, "Lex, please, I'm just trying to do the best that I can for Lizzie and Martha. I don't like how David has managed to waltz back into their lives for the third time, when who's to say he won't just take off on them again?"

Lexie pondered for a moment, her face softened as she peered over to a distraught Archie. Lexie sniffed the flowers again realizing all Archie wanted to do was apologize to her and move on, "I love you, Archie, I love you care about Lizzie and Martha as much as you do, but you can't make decisions for her."

Lexie kissed Archie's cheek with a whisper, "I need go put these in water," as she wandered away, leaving Archie speechless and deep in thought. Golly then wandered into the front foyer, "Archie."

"Golly."

"Where's---?"

"Mother was off to the shop as far as I knew...she left with Killwillie."

"Oh..." Golly wasn't sure of what to make of Molly remaining friends with Killwillie, but he understood it was her choice. Golly scanned Archie's face as he noted how 'frustrated' the laird looked when in doubt of himself and his problem-solving skills.

"You think I'm wrong?" Archie started to question Golly for life wisdom and Golly listened for more information from Archie, "For allowing my self to get so wrapped up in other's lives?"

"Depends on the life, Laddy, you're the laird," Golly continued to listen and think of the best way to advise Archie.

"Lizzie, everything about Lizzie puzzles me. You'd think she's want someone watching out for her and instead she tells me to 'butt out of her private business' and for the most part I do...but..."

"Lizzie's a grown lass. She's got her head screwed on straight, no need to question her motives, and she wouldn't turn her back on the family."

"Golly, I worry about her mental state more than anything else after what's been said. She has this habit of blowing something up and needing someone to help do damage control---she's been through a lot, never really knew father or me for even that matter—and how human we really are, well almost never me, I mean I started to get closer to her when she moved back home. I'm finally able to get to know her and now she wants to force me out," Archie rambled out all of his thoughts, while dumping them onto Golly, and looking for good advice...

"Archie, a woman doesn't withdraw from life, unless she has reasons too. For the most part now, I still question everything I say to Jessica when she's spending time with _that_ Sean---I can't make her decisions for her or I'll lose her."

"That's what I'm afraid of, losing my sister having her become overly depressed again and not being there to help her out...Golly she was on medicine before she came home---she was seeing a therapist for her 'problems'—how do I not know she'll get into that 'state of mind' again? Not eating, not showing interest in the things she likes to do, and not coming home---being unemployed and then what Justine told me—I mean Lizzie didn't even fess up to much until after the fact!"

"Son, you can't worry about her or those problems, if they haven't happened yet. There's no reason to start thinking about preventative cautions now. You need to let Lizzie live her life. And be there for her when she asks for help."

"I s'pose that's true, but what if..."

"No what ifs, real life is full of enough what ifs, you don't need to go strokin' the fire with more logs of doubt...it's not worth the trouble. Let Lizzie come to you now when she's got issues with David. Don't force her to be open, or she'll only be a sea clam and keep her shell shut."

Golly nodded his head in Archie's direction, and groaned, "I'm off to find that numbskull."

"Duncan?" Archie's head tipped to Golly in question and his eyes wandered to Golly's hunting rifle in his hand. Of course, Golly always had higher respect for Duncan than to shoot him so Archie's lips pursed while he thought, _Sean._

"No Sean, the crackpot, because he won't wear a tux or a kilt to my wedding and Jess is angry, hurt and quite upset about it---I told her I'd have it out with him, a 'man to man' chat."

"Oh...Sean's in the office doing accounts for Paul and me...you'll find him there."

Golly nodded gallantly his head, placed the rifle smoothly on his shoulder, and announced half joking and half dead serious, "Good, you need me, you call, I'm off to be, showing Sean who's boss where my Jess is a concern," and wandered out of the house.

Archie gave Golly's direction a starry-eyed look, arched his brows, and nervously cackled out a reply, "Aye Golly, I'll check in!" Archie then noted he was alone, rolled his eyes, and grimly added to himself, "Gol, I better not find Sean missing any fingers or toes! Glad to have this chat." Archie then blew out a breath and headed in the direction of the library.

Molly stood tall on a step in the middle of a large fitting room. As the seamstress, Miss Pocket, a redhead sporting a yellow ribbon measurement tape around her neck, olive green business suit and black flats, spent time stitching up the last of the hem of her dress. Molly held her breath in as gazed down at her, "You know, I was married long ago once, this is my second attempt. It's been years since I've bought myself something as lovely as this, you sure I can still wear this to tea parties, dear?"

Miss Pocket beamed up at her while placing in last stitches into the fabric, making the frock just below Molly's knee, "You look divine, Molly, and there's no reason you can not wear this to another event."

Lizzie and Martha borrowed Molly's car for the rest of the afternoon. It didn't take the car very long to travel down the dusty track as it rounded the last curve of the driveway, Lizzie looked around for signs of life and everything came flooding right back to her. She thought about being ten again and playing Hide n' Go seek in the woods with Jamie, Archie and David. Lizzie glanced around the small thatched roof cottage in the middle of the glen. River Bogle was way off in the distance as Lizzie remembered traveling to the river during more youthful summers and also fishing for Brown trout too.

"Mummy, do I call him Daddy?" Martha asked as she sat in the backseat of the car with her seatbelt on. Lizzie who was daydreaming at that very moment, returned to reality.

"Martha, you can call him Daddy or David or David Dad, that's entirely up to you, pet." Lizzie added as she slowed the car down to a stop and turned to face Martha one last time before deciding to vacate the car.

"Uncle Archie said..."

"Never mind what Uncle Archie said, your father's not a terrible man, honey, he's just not friends with Uncle Archie anymore."

Martha sat there and said, "Oh,"

"Martha, there's nothing wrong with seeing your father today or any day. Just remember, you reside with me." Lizzie's finger tapped Martha's nose as she smiled brightly and Martha relaxed instantly with a giggle, "Okay Mummy..." before she climbed out of the car.

"Now who could that be?" Older woman picked up her head as she had sat on her knees digging out weeds from her flowerbeds and veggie garden and scanned down along the drive. The woman noticed Molly's car, assumed it might be her but was surprised to see Lizzie who climbed out of the driver's side of the car.

"Mrs. Fraser," Lizzie grinned and waved as David's mother pulled off her gardening gloves and walked over to Lizzie just as Martha strolled out of the car. Mrs. Fraser was dressed with her straw gardening hat on her head, glasses hanging from a chain around her neck and the rest of her body hidden under a navy blue frock. To top off the comfy clothing, tennis shoes on her aching feet too.

"Oh my heavens Elizabeth MacDonald, a sore sight for my eyes, it's Grace-none of this missus bit? I thought it was your mother for a minute there," Mrs. Fraser embraced Lizzie and then turned her attention to Martha.

"I borrowed Mum's car, Martha can you say hello."

"Oh hi," Martha said in response to Lizzie as she cocked her head to the side and peered over to Mrs. Fraser. Martha dug the toe of one of her dress shoes into the sand of the driveway as she glanced down at her feet.

"Why hello, shy one. What's brings you both my way?" Martha's face drifted upwards to scan Grace once again. While Grace looked to Martha and then Lizzie gave Martha a look too. "I hear the reports from Lexie and your mother at the Glenbogle Women' Society meetings on the both of you, says you're doing quite well. I had been meaning to see you and Archie at the big house."

"Very good of you," Lizzie nodded her head in approval as Grace smiled, "Well, come over for tea, I just fixed a kettle with cucumber sandwiches..."

"That would be nice..." Lizzie replied as Grace waved her and Martha over to the garden table and chairs off to the left of the outside sitting area. Lizzie and Martha sat down as Grace poured three cups of tea and smiled again while gesturing to the sandwiches.

"I came to find..." Lizzie spoke up without touching her tea as Grace sipped hers.

"David?" Grace picked right up on it, the woman's brow creased, and then her mouth went into a slow grin.

"Aye,"

"He should be back from Killwillie's Castle shortly. You all right dear?" Grace glanced at Martha as she said sadly after Grace tried to hand her a sandwich, "I'm allergic to cucumbers."

Grace's face dropped in slight panic, "Oh my, let me see what else I can fix for you. You are hungry my little dear? Is it alright if she comes in and get her something to nibble on?"

"May I go Mummy?" Martha perked up as she peered over to her mother.

"Yes, you may, Grace, it's fine, thank-you,"

"I normally don't get very many visitors during my day, I'm just happy to see the both of you," Grace beamed as Martha and she took off for the inside of the small house. Lizzie surveyed the garden again, and her eyes wandered towards the woods. She remembered in the farthest tree on David's parents' plot of land, stood an old solid built tree house. Lizzie recalled climbing up into it as a young girl. To her luck the tree house was still standing tall. Lizzie decided that since Martha and Grace wouldn't be back for awhile that she'd take a small journey towards the old tree fort. Lizzie's eyes cast on the sign nailed to the tree, "Lads only No gals allowed" which was crossed out with a big red **X** and said, "Lads only and just Lizzie!"

At first Lizzie hated the idea of the tree house being off limits to her pals, but Jamie and David wouldn't have it any other way. Hector MacDonald and Lionel Fraser informed them that the boys would have to share the tree house with Archie and Lizzie or else—suffer having the tree house torn down---and then Jamie and David caved in. Lizzie found the old rope ladder and her hands wrapped around the sides as she was about to skim up the wood planks, she heard, "You know, you're still not allowed up there."

"That's not what the sign says," Lizzie replied rightfully, "The last I knew according to my mother you 'sold up this place a long time ago'."

"Ah, well, I couldn't entertain corporate business with my parents' run down shack now could I—compared to the 'Big castle'?"

"Archie wasn't too thrilled to find out you had lied about that too ya know---and your poor mother? Lying about her being dead too?"

"How'd he find that bit out?" David stared at Lizzie, studying her face and every detail...her pink cheeks, her freckled nose, her hazel eyes, the way her lips went into an actual pout, and the wisps of blonde hair that escaped her blond pony tail.

"Your mother came for Glenbogle Women's High Society meetings at the house," Lizzie's eyes avoided making contact with his...she was actually starting to feel uncomfortable under his simple gaze.

"Ah well, I was wondering when you'd show up and at least you found me," David chuckled as Lizzie didn't turn around right away, instead her eyes continued to look up the old tree.

"I didn't realize you were lost," Lizzie snickered quick-wit as David then noted Lizzie scamper up the ladder and disappear into the tree house, and leaving him on the ground.

"Come up if you dare," Lizzie challenged while looking at him through the tree house door. David down below, looked up into the tree house and took it upon himself to climb the tree. Lizzie sat on an old wooden crate as she glanced about out the small window.

**Chapter 6---The 'talk'**

_She's gonna leave me on my own again  
I guess it happens every now and then  
She closes her eyes and says goodnight  
God only knows the reason why  
We get together and we fall apart again_

Don't want to forgive me now  
You want to forget it  
But I know I'll be happy in your heart

"At least you still know how to shimmy up a tree, Liz..." David chuckled and got to the top rung of the rope ladder and saw Lizzie sitting on an old wooden apple crate and viewing the landscape from a small window.

"Incredible this is still standing," Lizzie remarked as David let out a joke, "Incredible we still fit in it."

"Our fathers did a great job and my curtains are still up here!" Lizzie laughed as her fingers latched onto the fabric of a very fluorescent green curtain with pink 'groovy' flowers on it.

"Yes, those disgusting things," David shook his head and made a funny face as Lizzie rolled her eyes and stated her case clearly.

"Hey, I beat you and Jamie fair an' square at Poker so I could hang them up!"

"As I recall the best out of three games?" David laughed sensibly again...

_She spends her time so easy  
She casts the spell then leaves me  
She's on the make, she's out of touch  
My heart she breaks, much, too much  
When we're together we fall apart again_

Don't want to forgive me now  
You want to forget it  
But I know I'll be happy in your heart  
_  
_"My mother taught me well, what should I say?" Lizzie puns right back, realizing she was joking with David which she promised herself she wouldn't do.

"Why are you here?" David inquired as Lizzie let out a sigh, "I decided that no matter how awful you and Archie get on that you're still rightfully Martha's father."

"Good to know you came to your senses."

"Now look, I'm still upset with you for up and going years ago. You could have just told me you were leaving than writing some note, or calling months later, or sending gifts and letters..."

"I'm really sorry, Lizzie." David gave her a very pathetic 'I know I did you all wrong again' glance...Lizzie continued to grill him...

"Apologizing for the umpteenth time, David isn't going to get you around me—it might've worked before and all—but not now or ever!" Lizzie retorted wisely with an eye roll, "Nothing changes the fact that I'm still appalled by your behavior and complete utterly disregard for my feelings or even Martha's!"

Lizzie spouts out next, "What good is a father if he's never there for his child? Ya know Martha spent months running around the flat saying, 'Dadddy? Are you there?' looking for you in every corner of the place! I couldn't even wrestle the 'Mr. Blankie' away from her until she turned four!"

David let out a laugh—even though Lizzie made sense, what good is father if he's never there for his child. David's father, when alive, was hardly ever there for him. "'Blankie', my green jumper, do you still have it?"

"Actually, surprisingly, I do. Why did you leave that behind?"

"I told you, I'd dress Martha up in it and swaddle her until she fell asleep while you were at work during the days—it was our father/daughter routine...I mean a three year old still liked to be cuddled..."

"That's why I found her bundled up in it at every naptime on the floor or she'd cry for it when I'd take away for a washing!"

Lizzie went back to scolding David again, "It was difficult enough explaining that Daddy went off on a holiday—really LONG three years or so holiday! I didn't tell her when you'd call..."

"That's why I never got to talk to her because you shuttled her out of the room when I'd phone checking up on the both of you? Lizzie, please, its past---?" Lizzie cut David right off and finished her thoughts on the matter of why she was there at his parents' home on that sunny afternoon—she wasn't there to lecture him, like she had envision in doing so years and years ago. Lizzie was there to just set him straight that he had rights to Martha, but no longer to her.

"My point coming now wasn't to chat about the past, okay, it's about Martha and how she should still see you."

_In the warmth of a winter morning  
The thorn and the kiss  
The rose in a withered garden  
Then true love lies like this_

She makes it look so easy  
Her sugar smile deceives me  
She closes her eyes and says goodnight  
God only knows the reason why  
We get together and we fall apart again

"I thought Archie said you wanted to take me..."

"I'm not taking anyone to court, I told Archie that Martha's well being is strictly between you and I and none of his concern," Lizzie half-heartedly smiled, "Does your mother know about Martha at all?"

_Don't want to forgive me now  
You want to forget it  
But I know I'll be happy in your heart_

I hope that you're happy now  
You can forgive me  
I know I'll be happy in your heart

_Wet Wet Wet_

"Actually, no, she doesn't know about you and Martha, um..."

"Aye, well, we should say something, now that the secret is out. I wonder how she'll take it?" However, David had told his mother about being with someone and getting her pregnant...but nothing about Lizzie or Martha. He didn't want to 'upset' Lizzie in anyway for talking to his mother so he cracked a joke...

"Terrible, I was hit with a broom, and smacked on my head with a fry pan..." David's sarcasm came out as Lizzie's face dropped sadly, thinking he was being truthful, until the corners of his mouth went into a familiar childlike 'I'm pulling your chain, Lizzie' smile, "No, no. She knows nothing Lizzie of the both of you, except..."

Lizzie's face lit up, as she replied, "I always liked her."

"I know she always liked you, like a daughter she never had, but always wanted," David spoke sweetly.

"Don't..." Lizzie shook her head, as she assumed he was trying to entice her all over again with his charm and wanted to avoid it at all costs.

_"It's true, Lizzie. How does Graeme's mother treat you?" David brought up Graeme...he pressed for more information as Lizzie became upset._

_"What does Graeme have to do with this?"_

_"Lizzie, you are marrying him...I would assume you got on with his folks."_

Lizzie had only met Graeme's parents once since they engaged because they lived outside of London. Lizzie didn't tell David that, insteadshe looked out the window as she noticed Martha and Grace returning to the patio. Lizzie then decided David had become too close for her comfort as she maneuvered towards the opening where the rope ladder was David placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Lizzie. You don't have to take off because of something I've said."

"Actually David, I'm not. I need to tend to Martha and I should visit with your mother, _and we should tell her that Martha's her grandchild_ and you should stop lying," Lizzie dismissed, then moved towards the ladder and climbed out of the tree house, leaving David in the middle of his thoughts before descending from the tree house as well.

Lizzie and David roamed from the tree house back to the outside patio as Grace waved to them and Martha who was in the middle of a peanut butter and marmalade sandwich waved too.

"I was about to wonder if I'd be calling out a search party for you two," Grace chuckled as she discovered a very worried look upon David's face when he sat down, "When did you come in?"

"I got here oh about ten minutes ago, noticed your company and decided after watching Lizzie here travel to the tree house that I'd join her."

"I've thought about knocking that down you know," Grace rolled her eyes, "But I keep hoping that you'll have my grandchild before I hit my 80's or you'll let me see the one who's floating out in—where was it, Tibet? Did you know this Lizzie that I have a granddaughter, Martha's age in Tibet of all places? Her mother's some missionary there?" David's face went serious again, and Grace noted Lizzie's face hardening too.

"Tibet, huh? Well then, sounds like a lovely place for them..." Lizzie mocked and turned to look at David. David then said, in his defense of his fable about them, "Best place for her and her mother at the time."

"What's going on with you two?" Grace's intuition then got the better of her as her brows arched in peak curiosity. She could tell Lizzie and David were up to something as they exchanged sideways glances before turning their stares back to her.

"Actually, Mrs. Fraser, Martha's..."

"Martha's, well," David tried to help out Lizzie in explaining that Martha was her grandchild_, and not living in Tibet in a church._

Martha spoke right up as her eyes went from Lizzie's to David's, "Can I see the inside of the tree house, Mummy _and Daddy?_"

Grace's eyes widened in surprise and went to David too, _"And Daddy?"_

"Yeah, sit down, Mum, long story," as much as David was flattered to hear Martha call him daddy, his face filled with worry again at how his mother would react to _this_ news—actual truth about her grandchild and her mother.

"I'll take Martha over to the tree house," Lizzie offered as Grace replied nicely, "Sure, Elizabeth. I'm all ears for what my son has to say...might as well head for the hearth..."

David watched Lizzie and Martha wander off to the tree house before he started to explain, but he didn't have too because Grace added immediately, "You got Lizzie pregnant, you dated Lizzie while you were still married to Sarah and Martha is my granddaughter---you never once breathed a word of who the mother was or who my---? When on this planet were you going to tell me? When I had one foot in the grave? David, I'm not sure of what to think!"

"Mum, Lizzie wore me to secrecy as we wanted to keep the news from her..."

"You're not wee children anymore, you don't have 'blood' sworn pacts and you're grown adults! If Molly MacDonald can't understand that news then..."

"It's nothing to do with Molly...it had more to do with Hector years ago."

"Hector's dead, your father's dead, but it doesn't excuse you from keeping my grandchild from me? You said my granddaughter was in Tibet! Why lie?"

"I had to tell you something, this isn't complete new news, Mum."

"So tell me the truth! I've missed out on six years of that lovely lass's life!" Grace's eyes narrowed at David as her hand went to the rolled up newspaper on the table. Smack! Swat! Smack! Swat! Thump, thumpity-thump! Sounds came out as Grace hit David on the head out of frustration, "I can not believe you, David! I thought I raised you better this way!"

"Sorry, Mum. Mum! Stop, please!" Answered David as he tried to block the hits...

Grace gave David one last swat and then traumatically slumped back into chair as her face went ghastly blank. David then dramatically moaned out, "I made Tibet up---Lizzie and Martha have been in London all along! I'm really sorry, just..."

David sighed as he could tell Grace was hurt by not knowing about Martha sooner. David took the paper from Grace's hands, while he then reached out and placed a soothing hand on hers. David looked at his mother, "Don't be upset mother...I'm sorry really. I am."

Grace sadly hung her head, evenly stared at David and replied, "I'm your mother and it doesn't excuse you for any reason to keep Lizzie and Martha from me. It doesn't matter if I knew that my grandchild was floating out there in Tibet or Timbuktu, I just hoped you would have brought her to meet me sooner! I am relevant, am I not? Not some alien which has fallen from the sky? I guess this means you and Lizzie are--?"

"Not together, Mum." David stated in a 'case closed' tone of voice while Grace shifted in her seat and drew her hand away from her son's on the table.

"Why? Martha called you _Daddy_?"

"Martha's not even seven years old, she's just a bairn and I thank Lizzie for at least still acknowledging me as her father and not being notoriously fraudulent about it."

"I don't think that lass should be off the hook."

"Mother it's not her fault as much as it is mine."

"Is that why you took a job with Sir Killwillie?" Grace framed as her eyes narrowed in.

"I wanted to get out of Japan, yes, and when I arrived back here I needed a place to work. I had connections and I wanted to see you, yes...and I also wanted to regain trust from Lizzie in hopes she'd let me see Martha again and get to know them...I..."

"No problem there, aye?"

"Lizzie's engaged to be married, mother. There's no real way to go about it. She chose some bloke and not me."

"I don't entirely blame her."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, look at yourself, son, you mean well, but you're daft as day when it comes to a woman, traveling off on her? Did you ever keep in touch with Lizzie in person, or only on phone and via post, like you did to me? David, fruitcakes don't make great parting Christmas gifts or let alone someone to talk too, nor do baskets! I would have been happy to have at least seen you at Christmas. Did you do this to Lizzie too?" Grace rolled her eyes and David glanced at his mother slightly insulted and nodding his head in agreement, "Okay, Mum, maybe I'm a bit wrong with the way how I treated you and Lizzie, but..."

"Oh David, just think about how Lizzie dealt with you away the entire time, poor girl, you left her pregnant..."

"She didn't deal with me. Mother, we were only together for a total of..." David added up eight months of pregnancy and three months of when Martha was three and then he blew out a breath realizing he hadn't treated Lizzie very well during the time they were together, in between and afterwards.

"David, just get to know Lizzie again and treat her reasonably. Maybe she won't marry that Graeme Knox."

"How'd---?"

"I meet with Molly regularly. I'm invited to her wedding to Golly Mackenzie this weekend. I'm actually quite surprised that Molly's allowing her daughter to marry William Knox's step-son."

"Oh?" David had no idea what his mother implied or who William Knox was. Lizzie and Martha made way back to the patio before Grace could answer or David could question. Grace didn't say anything else about Graeme Knox but focused on her estranged granddaughter and her fantastic mood...Martha started skipping and then sprinted back to them.

"Martha did you enjoy the tree house?" Grace asked instantly as she studied the little girl, sandy blond hair and muted hazel eyes like her mother and her rounded face with rosy red cheeks went into a wiry impish grin, just like David's.

"Yes I did. I want to come back Mummy," Martha begged as she focused her eyes on Lizzie and then glanced at David and Grace.

"As long as it's okay with your father and your..." Lizzie responded, looking at David for an answer and Grace smiled back with one, "its fine dear to see you again and do bring Martha back, next time we'll have to bake some biscuits, would you like that? You can call me Grammy Grace or just Grace—either works, darling."

Martha nodded her head in approval as Grace beamed once again, "Okay, Grammy Grace."

"It's nice to see you too."

"And David will walk you to your car," Grace questioned hopefully as she tapped David's shin under the table, to make sure he heard her. David winced at the kick before mumbling out, "Yes, I will walk you to your car." David cast his eyes in his mother's direction irritated, rubbed his shin, and stood up before calling his attention to Lizzie.

"Actually, you can stay put, if you like..." Lizzie made sure she was so many steps ahead of him after telling Grace a final good bye and walking away from her. Martha's hand was in hers as they clambered to the car.

"No bother really, plus mother is watching me like a hawk right now..."

"Oh so she didn't take the news so well, did she? I'll have to remember the next time I get upset with you to bean you off the head with something other than a newspaper—like that fry pan?" Lizzie's mouth went into a little grin before she turned to David.

"You saw that?" David noted as Lizzie nodded her head, 'yes.'

"Of course I did, David and I felt awful about it." David followed Lizzie and helped get the door for Martha as he glanced into the car while Lizzie sat down on the drivers' side as he started questioning when he'd see her again.

"Lizzie, will you come by tomorrow?"

"I have to work at the shop and then Archie allowed me to set up my massage business again so I'll be busy tomorrow night with appointments."

"The next day?"

"David,"

"You said..."

"I brought Martha here to see you today, take it one step at a time..."

"Lizzie, I'd like to see you both---?"

"Monday, we'll chat about it Monday?" Lizzie cut off David and started up the car.

"Monday, right, good, um..."

"Bye David," Lizzie replied as she clicked her lap belt on and turned to Martha, "Say good bye to your father, Martha."

"Bye, wee squirt, I'll be seeing you soon," David pat Martha on the head and then smiled one last time at her.

"Bye, Daddy," Martha grinned up at him, innocently, unaware of any 'old' problems between him and Lizzie. Martha then relaxed knowing her mother was okay and her father was a nice man like she had said and she had a kind grandmother too. David viewed the car back up, do a three point turn and head back down the dusty trail.


	4. Parts 7 and 8

**Chapter Seven---The engagements...**

At Glenbogle's dress shop, just as a gent passed by, he stopped for a moment, and swiftly turned his body towards the dress shop window to spot, Molly standing tall as Miss Pocket fiddled with the hem of Molly's new dress. After seeing Molly, he chuckled to himself and entered the shop. The gent continued to chuckle, until he spotted Killwillie.

"Simply splendid, Molly, dear," Killwillie beamed, as Molly grinned warmly into the full length mirror, "It is exquisite, Killwillie."

"Very much so," answered the gent, and not Killwillie to Molly. Molly gazed up into the mirror past her reflection and then turned to face…the smiling gent...

"Andrew?"

"Yes, Molly?" Andrew grinned as Molly smiled and stepped off the dress platform and ran over to hug him.

"What are you doing here!" Molly laughed as Andrew smiled and released Molly from the embrace.

"I came back to Glenbogle for a visit actually. Are you getting married?" Andrew glanced at Killwillie and then to Molly. Andrew remembered very well the day that Killwillie proclaimed his undying love for Molly after being hit by a wolf tranquillizer dart years ago, courtesy of Duncan.

"Oh no, not---no, Golly and I are," Molly chirped excitedly as Andrew's face lit up and then he apologized for assuming it was Molly getting married to Killwillie, "Silly me, of course you wouldn't have your beau see you in your dress before your wedding day."

Molly laughed and Killwillie faked a smile and then scowled at Andrew while he wasn't looking. Killwillie didn't like the idea of Molly marrying Golly, well, he couldn't adjust to it after doing all he could to win her heart. Molly's heart was still with Golly no matter what Killwillie confessed to her.

"How long are you here for?"

"About a week or so, I came to visit my son since he said he had some great news to tell me that he was getting married."

"Oh? Lizzie's getting married! Isn't that wild? The family is so pleased to see her settle down," Molly smiled again because she was thrilled to see Andrew. Molly also knew Miss Pocket had some alterations to do to her dress, last minute ones so she scurried away to the changing room and said, "Excuse me, I need to change, be back in a jiffy!"

Andrew crossed his hands over and didn't say much to Killwillie, who in return stood with his hands, crossed holding his tweed hat. Finally Andrew broke the silence, "Molly, she's happy. Golly's a lucky man."

Killwillie rolled his eyes and then replied, "Terribly content and happy. He is lucky."

Golly roamed right into the estate office with his gun slung on his shoulder while Sean sat at the table behind the desk working on figures and also maps with GPS coordinates as Golly set his rifle in front of Sean's face.

"I'm going to guess you're not Jess," Sean replied as Golly tipped his head and zeroed in on him.

"No, but according to Jess, she's upset with you."

"Ah, what about exactly?" Sean could only imagine what it was about after his most recent disagreement with her about what to wear to Golly and Molly's wedding.

"You wearing the checkers an' stripes—the heritage of plaid---mine and my daughters," Golly added as Sean sunk down in his seat while Golly took his gun off of him.

Lizzie pulled Molly's car over to the side of the road just minutes after leaving David's parents croft. She opened her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Lizzie sighed, inhaled and exhaled before finally finding David's cell phone number with in the call list from the other day when he called her at the shop and pressing the send button.

David decided to help his mother bring in the tea as his cell phone went off. David juggled the tea cups and the plates and then set them down on the patio table. David picked up his cell phone and answered it---after checking to see who it was, "Hello Liz?"

"David."

"You rang me."

"That I did, actually, you want to see Martha tomorrow? It would be grand."

David smiled at Lizzie's request, "You sure?"

"Very, consider it a brill change of heart, tomorrow, and I'll ring you with the times, bye David," Lizzie ended her call, folded up her cell phone receiver and in the rear view mirror, grinned back at Martha, who had miraculously fallen asleep in the car.

Lizzie found Molly in the garden later that afternoon as she had decided to return her car keys. It took a lot for Lizzie to allow not only Martha but herself to 'seek' out David. Molly was busy directing Golly and Duncan on where she wanted the garden high arched 'gated' trellis to stand.

"To the left, just a hair, no to the right---it should be facing the roses!" Molly replied as Golly and Duncan tilted and tipped the freshly painted white structure and then with a struggle, heave and ho both men set down right where Molly wanted it. Molly's face expressed every inch of her excitement as she clasped her dainty hands in front of her and then turned to greet Lizzie.

"Oh Lizzie, look how stunning it is!" Molly cried out as Golly had slanted smile planted on his face and Duncan nodded his head in approval. Both men ran off to deal with Molly's floral arrangements, her 'green carpet' for the aisle, and eventually plan out where the chairs would be set up.

"Lovely, I came to return your car keys, Mummy," Lizzie distantly spoke and held out her hand with the keys to Molly. Molly distinctly hooked her left arm to Lizzie's as she gathered the keys with her right hand, and smiled warmly while Lizzie's face clouded up with her recent, resurfacing, and problematic love emotions. "Lizzie, what's a matter? How's David?"

"I'm all right, Mum. Just having a long day, rather tired, hoping to squeeze a nap in before Graeme arrives to have dinner at the house, if that's okay?" Lizzie tried to push her thoughts out of her mind.

"Why is it that I ask you a question and you give me one in return?" Molly caught on to Lizzie's uneasy feelings about David.

"I don't quite know what you're getting at Mum."

"You saw David, right?"

"Yes, I saw him. Martha saw him. It was the right thing to do, just don't let Archie hear word of it."

"Oh no, Lizzie, the secret's safe with me, sweetheart."

Lizzie then broke down, not in tears, but just with a lot to dump off her mind and her mother seemed like the best listening candidate, "I'm having a hard time distinguishing if David came back for Martha as he so says or for me."

"Well, sounds like you have a slight problem? Need a solution?" Molly added sweetly and right on the mark.

Lizzie began to walk with her mother down the garden path, as Molly listened in, "I like Graeme, Mother, he's sweet, he's caring, he's kind, and he adores Martha...seems to fit really well with the family..."

"Lizzie, instead of describing him like he's the family pet, you might want to consider what he's up against..."

"How do you mean?"

"David's always been apart of the family, even as a young lost wee lad, granted he's still a bit lost, but he's trying to find his way with a rather huge burden on his shoulders and no map to follow. He seems more like he wants to solve any problems he's created in his past...well, seems to me anyway. Archie and he don't get on well since his last visit, but I can sense he's trying to make some sort of mends."

"You think David's coming back is to redeem him self? You find that relevant in my decision whether to forgive him or not?"

"Oh no, I'm not playing monkey in the middle with anything thing to do with you and David."

"Then what are you playing at, Mummy?"

"Lizzie, follow your heart, if Graeme's not right for you, then it would be best to let him go..." Just as Molly spoke right up about Graeme, they then heard, "Should my ears be burning?" It was he, and Graeme waltzed right up to Lizzie with a bouquet of vivid and colorful Gerber Daisies and planted an immediate 'hello' smooch on her cheek.

"How thoughtful and no, just wondering when you'd get here..." Lizzie winked more than willingly while she turned to face her mother after Graeme wrapped an arm around her as Molly shied away, gave Lizzie one last warm look, nodded to Graeme with a beam, "I'll let you two talk. I have a crew to direct for my wedding if it's to happen this coming weekend!"

**Chapter Eight--- "The Glenbogle Grand Prix"**

The next day, Lexie searched the house up and down, down and up for her husband. There were plenty of places to hide in the big house, and Lexie assumed she knew of every nook and cranny---however, when she checked every nook and cranny, Archie was still among the missing until she heard...

VRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

"What is that?" Lexie immediately became perplexed as she exchanged glances with Claire. Lexie tried to look out the window and saw nothing, and then shutting it.

"I dun no, go see, I'll keep an eye on our lunch buddies," Claire nodded her head while the twins ate their peanut butter and jam sandwiches while sitting on booster seats, on the old high back velvet chairs at the old dinning room table. Lexie wandered out of the dinning room, and into the kitchen. Lexie eventually made way to the back door to hear...

VRRRR! ROOOMM! VRRRROOOOOOOOOMMM!

_One...take control of me?  
You're messing with the enemy  
Said its 2, it's another trick  
Messin with my mind, I wake up  
Chase down an empty street  
Blindly snap the broken beats  
Said it's gone with the dirty trick  
It's taken all these days to find ya_

I tell you I want you  
I tell you I need you

Friends, take control of me  
Stalking cross' the gallery  
All these pills got to operate  
The colour quits and all invade us  
There it goes again  
Take me to the edge again  
All I got is a dirty trick  
I'm chasin down all walls to save ya

I tell you I want you  
I'll tell you I need you  
I... the blood ain't on my face  
Just wanted you near me

I tell you I want you  
I'll tell you I need you  
The blood ain't on my hands  
Just wanted you near me

Kasabian's Clubfoot (2005)

Lexie, clutching her rounded front side, trying to hold it steady while she quickened pace...stopped short when she caught sight of, "Archie!"

Archie wearing a helmet, at the wheel of a pricey-looking Go-Kart took off from the house. Lexie yelled out again, "Archie!"

"No worry, Lex, he'll be back," Paul grinned as Sean stood beside him and sure enough, zipping down and around the bend again came Archie 'putting the pedal to the metal' in the Go-Kart. Archie hit the foot break and came to a halt just inches from crowd. There was a smile plastered to Archie's face as he popped off the helmet and said proudly, "Lexie!"

"Dun't Lexie me! What are ya doin' in that hunk of obscene macho ness? Arch, you wanna live to see yer next birthday!"

"Now, Lex,"

"Yanno, years ago, you para-glided over the house and crashed into the bushes on the other side, I assumed you would have taken my hint...when I distinctively said, to pick up another sport! This isn't it!" Lexie tried to fold her arms just above her big belly. Lexie continued to frown as Archie handed the helmet over to Paul. Paul started to explain, "Lexie, actually, don't be upset with Archie. It was my idea to get the Go-Kart races for the Activity Centre, since there are school children coming to camp for the summer."

"I don't care who's idea it is, can't you take up something not so dangerous! And children, yes, camping, kayaking, even football...but Go-Karts? Are you trying to get us sued Paul?"

Archie started to mimic Lexie from behind to Sean while she rambled on to Paul, "So take up a nicer sport...like...like...golf! Ya did it before, Arch!"

Sean, who tried to keep a straight face, let out a laugh, as Lexie turned her body and her eyes narrowed in on Sean and then on Archie while she noticed him mocking her, "You..."

"Now, Lex, the children who are of a certain weight and height can only ride the Go-Karts and they have a speed limit too."

"Great I can picture the headline, 'Wee hellions on wheels mow down the Laird because he wouldn't let them become speed demons'!" Lexie muttered and cursed as Archie laughed again, "Look, with the incoming Glenbogle Petting Zoo, Trout Farm and the Sheep Show on the horizon...why not make this place fun by adding Go-Karts to the mix? What's so wrong with it?"

"Clean out the dust from your ears, Arch! There are tons of things wrong with it!" Lexie blurted out as Sean added, "Actually Lexie, there's not much wrong with it as long as you're careful and have the right safety precautions in place it can be a lot of fun."

"For you maybe," Jess called out while Sean laughed and listened to Jess's reasons for siding with Lexie, "I agree with Lexie, they are loud, kids can hurt themselves on them and...?"

"Exactly, Jess has the right idea there!" Lexie and Jess stood side by side.

"Three against two, Lex, and the karts stay!" Archie trumpeted while Lexie replied back, "No fair! I demand a revote---the Laird shouldn't be allowed to vote!"

"Fine...all in favor of the Go-Karts say aye!" Archie asked smartly.

Paul and Sean announced, "Aye!" as Archie said "aye" too, even though he wasn't allowed.

"Ah-ha! It's a tie!" Lexie chirped out.

Lexie and Jess noticed Lizzie riding on Molly's bike as she came to a stop in front of the group, "Everything all right?"

"Lizzie, you're the deciding factor, should these pieces of scrap metal be allowed or not?" Lexie dragged Lizzie right into the vote. Lizzie glanced at Archie, who looked at her expecting her to side with him.

Lizzie sighed, "I can't side..."

"How do you mean?" Archie's hopes for Lizzie's cooperation came crashing down with his reply.

"Look, I can't make a decision based on a machine I've never had the chance to drive before. I haven't tested out any safety features with a Go-Kart either. I know they require helmets, safety belts..." Lizzie rattled on and on and Archie's mouth went into a huge smile as an idea popped into his head...

"Lizzie's got it! We need some sort of a 'try-out' or a race!"

Lizzie blinked as Lexie rolled her eyes and sighed, just as Paul and Sean nodded their heads. Lizzie turned when she noticed Graeme finally catching up with her on his bike. Graeme grasped the hand break and the bike came to a stop.

"Graeme, can we enlist your help?" Archie asked excitedly while Lexie shook her head. Lexie decided to retreat back to the house to help Claire out with the twins.

"Sure, what for?" Graeme unclasped the bike helmet from his head and listened into Archie and Paul's plan.

"We need everyone to work together placing out hay bales over at the Activity Centre so we can create a race strip," Paul replied as Archie nodded his head and said, "It shouldn't take too long and then we can have a good old fashioned race!"

"Race?" Graeme inquired, as Lizzie glanced at him and then pushed Molly's bike towards the back of the house.

"Go-Kart Race...decided that we need a trial period with the Go-Karts, easiest way to use them is to race them," Archie explained.

"It's also a dangerous way," Jess commented as Sean rolled his eyes and laughed, "Jess, I believe Archie's still taking that into account."

"Of course I am and you're going to help build it, Jess," Archie noted, "Right Paul?"

"Right," Paul smiled as Jess stood there blank faced and stared at Sean. Sean smiled back at her before wandering towards the estate office, "I have work to do Jess."

"I'm still working with Duncan on the Sheep Show Amphitheater. Killwillie's barn's pretty much done and renovated inside for the trout next week," Jess commented as Duncan, Claire and Jess had spent over a month ago banging and hammering nails preparing Killwillie's old barn for a fish farm---'Save The Brown Trout' project which Killwillie and Archie, plus Paul partnered up on for fifth year anniversary of Hector's death.

"Well, the Go-Karts won't be far from the sheep show or the petting zoo once we get that up and running, Golly's working on the fences with Duncan right now. Anyway, chop chop, Jess. Let's get working..."

Jess shook her head, and followed Archie and Paul over to the blue pickup truck.

"Graeme, you coming?" Archie asked as he noticed that Graeme wasn't following them.

"I'm going to have a word with your sister for a second or so...I'll be down shortly and help," Graeme replied as he moved his bike towards the back of the house after Archie waved him on with his answer, "All right then, see you down there!"

"Lizzie..." Graeme replied, knowing she was still ignoring him.

"Lizzie..." Graeme tapped her shoulder before placing hands on her and trying to get her to turn around and look at him.

"Graeme, David is Martha's father. I should be allowed to bring her to him for a visit without conversing to you about it. There's no reason for you to get so uppity with me," Lizzie replied after staring up at him.

"Look you should have told me yesterday that you went to David's with Martha. I would have gone with the both of you. I wouldn't have let you do it alone," Graeme spoke swiftly while Lizzie answered, "I didn't need you there, Graeme. I'm a big girl and I can handle it all on my own."

"Keeping me out in left field isn't handling things, Lizzie. If I am to be your husband, you can't tune me out," Graeme grumbled and muttered, while Lizzie gave him a ghastly look.

"I would have told you. I'm sorry, but really it's my problem, my prerogative, and it does not matter if I tune you out or in. I do as I like and how I see fit!" Lizzie wandered into the house leaving Graeme standing there. Graeme began to fume, "You're being pigheaded, Elizabeth MacDonald!"

"I thought you liked pigheaded!" Lizzie exclaimed back with an eye roll and stormed towards the house.

Graeme decided it was time to have a man to man chat with David. Graeme placed the bike helmet back on his head and then took off on the bike down the dusty track towards Killwillie's Castle where Lizzie and he had stopped on their last biking break.

David sat at the desk in Killwillie's study just as he heard Flora holler out, "You can't go in there..."

Graeme waltzed right in just as David looked up from the laptop, "Yes? May I help you?" David tipped his head, slightly confused at the man standing before him, until he put two and two together, "You're Graeme...that's right, Lizzie's fiancé? Nice to meet you and what brings you my way?"

"You can do a lot for me, David, stay away from Lizzie and Martha. I've heard a lot about you from everyone in between and I strongly encourage you to take what I say at face value," Graeme replied, while glaring at David. Flora appeared at the doorway and David nudged her away, trying to let her know he was okay.

David stood up from the desk, glanced at Graeme and scratched his head, "Does Lizzie know you're here?"

"What does it matter if Lizzie knows I'm here or not? She went to see you yesterday and you chatted with her on her cell phone...I saw the number and asked her."

"What did Lizzie tell you?"

"That she went to see you,"

"Exactly, Lizzie called me on her way back to the house and asked when I would be able to see Martha again-due to another change of heart...Graeme, I'm sure you mean well and all, how well do you know _our_ Lizzie?" David said roundabout, as he knew how to flip the tables on Graeme. Graeme continued to glare at David full of envy and soon anger.

"How do you mean?" Graeme grumbled, as he noted that David was a slippery one to deal with.

"If you know her, you know she's not one for plotting behind someone's back. I assume you're going behind hers being here now," David challenged as Graeme eyed him closely.

"Look, I came because..."

"You care about Lizzie, I know. However, I am Martha's father. If Lizzie wants me to see her, I will see her. Telling me to stay away from my daughter, does that sound right to you? No, it does not."

"Yes, it does, since you're not wanted here," Graeme retorted with a scowl.

"Who told you that Lizzie? Archie? Lexie? Perhaps?" David remarked smugly, assuming Graeme must have got his facts from Archie and not Lizzie about him.

"Look, many don't want you here. Maybe you should consider packing your bags and leaving?" Graeme warned as David shook his head, laughed and sighed, "Lizzie, oh Lizzie, picked a live one, didn't she?"

"I'm not joking, you should go."

"First off Glenbogle is my home and I've got no intentions of leaving it."

"I think you should or you're going to notice that it's not big enough for the both of us---Lizzie and I---_and you_," Graeme's mind flashed an idea and then he spoke it clearly, "The estate's having a Go-Kart Race...you race, you lose, you go. I lose, I go. Obviously, you're one who doesn't understand that I mean business when it comes to caring for Lizzie and Martha. If you cared about them, you'd leave town anyway."

David let out a sly laugh, "Go-Kart Race? Archie finally allowed a bit of fun in his schedule?"

"Take it or leave it."

"I'd take it. However, Archie doesn't want me setting foot on the property ever again. It looks like I won't be leaving..." David's mouth turned into a wiry lop-sided smile and suddenly taunting Graeme was much more fun than working.

"Leave Archie to me," Graeme replied smartly as David cast his eyes upon him surprised.

"I see so you have some magnificent power over the Laird as well. You really want me out of here, don't you?"

"Aye,"

"When? When's the race?" David sat himself down on his high back leather seat.

"I'll phone you with details since I know your number. I'll see myself out," Graeme muttered once again as he stormed out of Killwillie's Castle, just as Flora breezed into the study.

"I'm really sorry. I told him to stay..."

"No trouble, Flora. It looks like my Go-Kart racing skills might come handy finally," David smiled at her trying to reassure her he was still okay.

"I'll be your cheering squad," Flora added with a chuckle. David chuckled back, "I'll need it, Flora, and I'll need it."

A day passed, Archie and Paul had a crew finishing up the Go-Kart track near the Activity Centre. Each bale of hay created barriers on each side in case someone went off the track during the race and there were also black and white racing flags sticking up out of the hay bales too to mark each kilometer of the track. The start line had a huge platform over looking the track with a sign in bold black letters, "Glenbogle Grand Prix" and then there was the finish line, marked by yellow tape. The first heat included Archie, Paul, Duncan and Golly as they sat in Go-Karts side by side with helmets on their heads. Molly had the start gun, Claire had Jayne sitting on her lap and Lexie sat in a chair next to Jess, who had Wayne in her lap and sat next to Sean on the platform. Lizzie, Graeme and Martha looked on next to Susan and Nigel.

"We race around the track three times and then aim for the finish line," Archie announced with a huge smile. Paul nodded his head in agreement and with a shout, "Right on! The last one to cross is a rotten egg!"

The Go-Karts started up, just as Molly counted down... "3...2...1...GO!" Off went the gun as the Go-Karts zipped off too. Vrrrooooooommmm...buzzzzz...Golly was first to take the lead, next Paul, Duncan and Archie brought up the rear. Anything could change...Jess and Molly cheered on, "Golly! Go Golly!"

Nigel yelled out, "Go Dad!" Just as Paul over Golly's lead...Duncan's Go-Kart started to putt along as Archie was about to pass Duncan. Duncan's Go-Kart only made one lap as it made a stop, final stop, in the pit which was way off to the side on the track. Duncan's Go-Kart broke down...

"Duncan!" Archie stopped his Go-Kart and pulled it over to the side, "What's a matter?"

"No go...not working—out of gas! Don't look at me, boss! Keep going!" Duncan urged Archie to get back in the race, just as Golly and Paul zoomed past them both. Golly and Paul were on their second lap, nearing their third... Archie was still on his first.

Archie hit the gas pedal as his Go-Kart picked up speed...lap two...he finished lap two, just as Golly and Paul were neck and neck towards the finish line. Susan bellowed out, "Go Golly! You can beat him!"

Nigel looked up at his mother and scolded Susan, "Mum, you're supposed to cheer on Dad than Seanair!"

Susan laughed, "Whoops, pardon me...Go---?"

"DAD!" Nigel screamed as Susan laughed again. Golly hit the gas some more as he propelled himself ahead of Paul and over the finish line, first.

Golly beamed brightly at winning the first heat while Archie drove up to him, climbed out of the Go-Kart and congratulated him. Molly smiled too with delight as Golly waved at her. Paul shook Golly's hand before Golly put an arm around him, "Nice work Laddy."

"Thanks," Paul answered Golly.

The second heat consisted of Sean, Jess—even though she claimed she wouldn't drive one of the Go-Karts since she didn't like them—but Claire urged her to try it out by betting her that she could beat her in a race.

"Nu-nuh!" Jess replied as Claire laughed, "Ah-huh!"

Ewan rolled his eyes as he climbed into a Go-Kart with a helmet on his head, "I'm going to beat both of you ladies!"

Jess and Claire exchanged glances and replied together, "No way! You're on!" Jess hopped into one Go-Kart and Claire sat her self down in the other. Sean laughed at the whole exchanged between his girlfriend and the others.

"What are you laughing at?" Jess remarked to Sean.

"You and how you're going to eat my dust!" Sean joked as Paul called the starting line this time. Sean, Jess, Claire and Ewan were side by side as Molly covered her ears with one of Golly's hunting head sets and put the gun up into the air and counted backwards... "3...2...1...GO!"

And they were all off...zipping, running ahead of each other, Jess was first, followed by Ewan, tailed by Claire and Sean at the rear. Lizzie hollered out, "Go JESS!"

Molly yelled out next, "Win it for the sistas!"

Ewan then took over the lead, as his Go-Kart gained enough momentum to get ahead of Jess. Lexie then started to cheer on Jess, "JESS! You can get him! Keep going!"

Claire wasn't far behind Jess as she put the pedal to the metal and sent her and the Go-Kart flying forward, Claire over took Jess and then she nipped at Ewan's heels. Claire continued to tail Ewan...lap one was complete...Sean continued to stay dead last...until he passed Jess, passed Claire...and instead of passing Ewan...his Go-Kart took a leisurely 'off roading' ride towards the nearest field after driving between one of the hay bales that had been intentionally moved before this heat—and still continuing to run on and on and on.

"Where's he going?" Archie replied all confused, and Lexie gave him a look of bafflement too. And then about five minutes later, Sean drove the Go Kart around the starting line platform and entered the track from the side where Archie and Paul had brought the Go-Karts in ahead of Jess, Ewan and Claire. Sean was in the lead...

Jess growled when she saw what Sean had done...he deliberately went off the track just to take the lead. Jess continued to tail her boyfriend as close as she could...they were on the homeward stretch...lap three and neck and neck for the finish line.

Lexie and Lizzie laughed when they noticed what Sean had done and Archie couldn't stop laughing either. Sean zoomed past Jess at the finish. Jess climbed out of the Go-Kart just as Sean hopped out of his...

"You should be disqualified!" Jess shouted while Sean kept laughing...

"Oh Jess, it's just a race, besides you don't like Go-Karts remember? I moved the bale of hay because I assumed you would be ahead of us all—once we proved you do in fact like Go-Karts. Ewan and Claire knew it too." Sean smiled brightly.

"The jokes on you Jess---we planned this set up," Ewan laughed as Claire laughed as well. Jess narrowed her eyes in.

"You all tricked me into winning the race to prove that I don't have a fear for these things of metal!" Jess scowled and then her facial features softened, with a few laughs of her own.

"You do drive a mean Go-Kart, Jess," Claire added.

"You're still wearing a kilt to Da and Molly's wedding! Flattering me won't be stopping ya!" Jess eyed Sean and Sean shrugged, "Yes, lovey, I'm still wearing tartan and wouldn't miss it for the world." Sean went up to Jess and gave her a huge hug—planted a kiss on her with Golly watching, and actually looking quite pleased.

Archie announced, "One more heat everyone! Who's going to race!"

"I will," A voice called out as Archie knew who it was and didn't turn around...

Lizzie and Martha noticed David and Martha ran straight for him, "Daddy! Mummy, look its Daddy! He's come to race!"

"I know pet, I invited him," Lizzie said to Martha whose eyes went wide and her smile formed big.

Lizzie glanced over to Graeme, waiting for his lecture about inviting David and didn't get one.

Graeme gave Lizzie a look, and nervously stated--since he too had 'invited' David to the race, "I'll be in this race."

Archie nodded his head, and Paul replied to Susan, "This is going to get ugly."

Susan hushed him, "No it won't...Archie should let David and Graeme race."

David had picked up Martha while she gave him an enormous hug, happy to see him, unlike others who weren't, such as Lexie, Archie and Graeme. David set Martha down and headed for a Go-Kart and a helmet. Golly stood beside Molly as she whispered, "I don't like where this is headed Golly."

"It'll be okay, lass. It'll be okay and if any one gets the slightest out of hand, they'll be dealing with Smith and Wesson." Golly nodded to the 'starting' pistol in Molly's hand and concluded, "You just aim it high and they'll know," Golly winked at Molly while she gave him a laugh and looked at the pistol in her hand.

Archie sighed, grumpily when he noticed David wasn't going to back down, "I want a piece of this action. I'll race as well." Archie wandered over to the Go-Kart and picked up a helmet and his eyes locked with David's for a few seconds and then with Graeme.

"I'm racing too," Lizzie stated bluntly as she walked past Lexie, past Golly and Molly, and even ahead of Graeme, before grabbing Archie's helmet from his hands.

"No, Lizzie, this doesn't concern you," Graeme began, but he hadn't even told her about the bet he made with David days ago as Lizzie muttered out, "I'm racing, it's my turn."

Archie replied, "Lizzie, you don't have to do this."

"Why not? I can race...scared of competition Archie?" Lizzie's face went cold, before placing the helmet on her head and climbing into the Go-Kart. Unbeknownst to Lizzie and Archie—Graeme and David still had their bet as to who would be the one to leave Glenbogle. Martha stood beside Molly and she whispered, "Grandmum, I don't you think Mummy should win?"

"Yes dear...we'll see."

"Mother! It's time!" Archie waved his arm up as all of the Go-Karts were side by side. Graeme glanced over to Lizzie one last time. Lizzie didn't back down, or look back... Molly raised her hand in slow motion, with the pistol pointing into the air. Martha covered her ears and the crowd of, Jess and Sean, Claire and Ewan, Golly, Lexie and the twins, plus Susan, Nigel and Paul stood silent as Molly worded out in slo-mo fashion, '3...2...1...GO!'

BANG went the gun!

Off went the Go-Karts, zipping into some kind of order...Graeme ahead of the pack, followed by Archie, David and then closely behind, Lizzie. David wiggled the Go-Kart off while Archie wiggled his Go-Kart on...the two boys were at each others sides fighting to get ahead of each other.

_I'm gonna ride you_

_Gonna ride you out like a witch on a broom_

_I'm gonna ride you_

_Gonna ride you out like a witch on a broom_

_It's the old give and take_

_And I've been took again_

_So give me room_

David allowed his Go-Kart to fall behind Archie and then back to Archie's side. Flora, who had arrived with David, stood on the platform, cheering David on, "Go David!"

However, Lexie gave Flora a look of discontent and Flora who had been standing, sat down in her chair when she noted Lexie's smugness. Finally David swerved the Go-Kart once again, forcing Archie off the track...Archie tried to get back on...and instead his Go-Kart raced towards a few hay bale barriers and crashed out completely.

"David!" Flora hollered out and then yelled, "Archie!"

Lexie screamed, "Archie! You all right? Archie!" and Paul jumped off the platform...but the race wasn't over. Archie who sat sideways still latched into the Go-Kart as it lay on its side, climbed out of the machine and waved out at them, trying to show Lexie he was okay...Paul managed to get over to Archie and help him up. As Archie limped, Paul helped him back to the platform...

The race wasn't over yet...Lizzie saw what had happened to Archie and continued to ride on David's bumper, who rode on Graeme's. They neared lap two...

_I'm gonna watch you_

_Gonna watch you fall like a tower of cards_

_I'm gonna watch you_

_Gonna watch you fall like a tower of cards_

_Gonna land gonna land gonna land gonna land_

_No matter how hard_

Lizzie decided the race wasn't meant to be fair and with both David and Graeme still in it...it wouldn't be. Lizzie stayed close behind David and Graeme before placing her self right in David's Go-Kart's vortex. The energy of David's Go-Kart, which was zapped immediately from Lizzie's Go-Kart, was enough to propel Lizzie ahead of him.

"Oh my...she did it!" Molly jumped up and down as she grabbed Golly. The rest of the crowd started to cheer on Lizzie.

"LIZZZIE!" Jess and Claire yelled together, jumping up and down. Ewan even bellowed out, "Lizzie! She's in second!"

Archie who sat on Lexie's lawn chair looked up and then forced himself to stand on his bad foot as he looked out to see Lizzie over take David, "Well, well, would you look at that!"

_Oh!_

_Crash_

_Burn_

_When will I learn?_

_Crash_

_Burn_

_When will I learn?_

Lizzie rode Graeme's tail next during the beginning of lap three. Graeme tried to stay ahead of Lizzie. Lizzie dodged the Go-Kart to the right and then swerved to the left, trying to get around Graeme. Then they both were side by side, until Lizzie's Go-Kart zapped energy from Graeme's Go-Kart's vortex and sped ahead of him. Lizzie was well ahead of Graeme and David when she crossed the finish line.

_Crash_

_Burn_

_When will I learn?_

_Crash_

_Burn_

_When will I learn?_

_(The best jazz number by Blues Traveler, ever! 'Crash Burn' ---1995)_

Lizzie hopped out of the Go-Kart, yanked off the helmet as Molly, Jess, Claire and Ewan...and others ran over to Lizzie. Lizzie glared at Graeme and then she scowled at David. Archie hopped over to Lizzie even, completely taken back by how his sister won the race.

"Liz, you were amazing?" Archie smiled as Lexie finally waddled up behind him, concerned about his foot.

"I'm not amazing Archie. You're forgetting, I did PR work for Jenson Button years ago and he showed me a thing or two about cars at Silverstone," Lizzie continued to scowl at Graeme and David as a fight began to unfold.

"You see Graeme looks like neither of us are leaving..." David remarked, as Graeme became angry.

"You're leaving all right!" Graeme shoved David over a bale of hay and David stood up and laughed, just before Graeme jumped over the bale, took a swing at David, who ducked.

"Stop FIGHTING!" Lizzie yelled aloud, but neither man listened, Graeme charged and then tackled David to the ground.

Archie yelled out, "ENOUGH!"

Paul tried to intervene, same with Duncan. Martha, who was extremely alarmed by watching Graeme and David smack each other around like baboons, had her eyes shield by Jess, "No need to see this Martha."

"That's my Daddy, he's hurting!" Martha yelled as she wormed away from Jess and jumped off the starting line platform just as Molly did what Golly had suggested earlier and shot off the starting pistol to get everyone's attention.

David and Graeme stopped slugging each other after the loud, BANG! However Martha didn't stop running. She zipped directly to Graeme, "You hurt my Daddy!" Martha kicked Graeme's shin and he grabbed it, "Ouch!" Martha then kicked Graeme's other shin for merry measure. And then Graeme doubled over in pain when Martha then kicked him where it counts.

Lizzie looked at Martha appalled, "Martha! Stop, please...we're going," Lizzie retorted too, "I am ashamed of the both of you."

"Look Graeme wanted me to leave town, if I lost that race..." David explained, while inhaling and exhaling, pointing a finger at Graeme, who guilty nodded.

"Is this true?" Lizzie stared at Graeme.

Graeme nodded, 'yes' still rubbing his aching shin and other body parts...

Lizzie boiled over with her own anger, "I can't believe you both...leave me alone! The both of you leave us the heck alone! Come-along Martha..."

Martha hung her head and didn't protest. Lizzie then toted Martha hand in hand away from the crowd. Martha looked back to get a last glance of David and then Graeme.


	5. Parts 9 and 10

Chapter Nine---Aftermath and AfterglowChapter Nine---Aftermath and Afterglow "Lizzie, slow down! Lizzie! C'mon"  
Lizzie didn't reply as she just quickened her pace and helped open the car door for Martha. Martha looked back at Graeme, quite reluctantly as Lizzie nudged her into the car. Graeme stood right behind Lizzie, making her uncomfortable as she turned to face him.  
"Please understand I only did what was best for us, for you, for Martha…" Graeme begged as Lizzie huffed, "You've been listening to much mumbo-jumbo from Archie! Look, Graeme, if you have a personal vendetta against David, great, but leave Martha and me out of it. I need my space. I can't believe you'd stoop to such a level an' to keep me! I'm going now. Get out of my way"  
Lizzie cast Graeme aside and hopped into Molly's car, as Graeme watched Lizzie burn rubber down the dusty track. Lizzie, who should have been flattered at the lengths that Graeme took today to keep her…wasn't.  
Lizzie had enough heartache for one day as she tossed and turned on the pull out couch with a pillow clutched to her chest. Lizzie gasped tossed the pillow up into the air and then caught it before putting it behind her head while laying on her back staring at the ceiling. She couldn't face Graeme again after telling him to leave her at the race and she didn't want to see David either. Lizzie's life was a mess once again all because she allowed it to be this way. Molly had taken Martha in for the night to help give Lizzie some 'think space' and time. To figure out what she wanted best for her self and for Martha.  
Molly talked to a very distraught Lizzie over the phone. Molly wasn't the only one worried about Lizzie and Martha's well beings, David had traveled into the village—mostly to go for a walk and to clear his head. Molly spotted him and she waved David down. Golly stood on the sidewalk while placing Martha's over night sack into the truck. He turned and glanced at David too, just as Martha came running towards the street… "Daddy? Daddy"  
"David! You whoo!" Molly waved across the street and lowered her hand to rest on top of gardening hat. Molly stopped Martha from going into the street as she held her other hand around Martha. Martha waved too, "Daddy"  
"Molly?" David crossed the street and smiled at them both. If anyone could count on someone to set things right, give solid advice, and be there, it was Molly MacDonald. "Martie-pet! My lovely girl"  
Martha wrapped her arms around David after he had lowered himself to give her a hug. "You here to see Mummy and me"  
"Martie, I came to see you both, yes"  
"I'm going with Golly. We're going to make a fire, an' have great big s'mores while we wait for Grandma to get home. Bye Daddy! I'll miss you"  
"I'll miss you too"  
"Hello Golly," David gave a solid nod of his head.  
"David." Golly shot David a distrusting and protective glance. However Golly didn't dislike David, he was just concerned about him being near Lizzie and Martha. Aside from Molly, Golly had known David since he was Martha's age and witnessed a lot of the mistakes of David's past…a major one involving Archie. "Martha, we best be going," Golly tipped his head downward to Martha who sweetly replied, "Okay…Bye Daddy and Grandma"  
"Bye sweetheart." Molly grazed her lips to Martha giving her a hug too and then kissed Golly good bye as well. "Oh about that display at the estate, I'm terribly sorry," David began as he and Molly waved at Martha while the truck pulled away from the curb and Martha looked out of the truck window. She waved again. David waved back.  
"Ah David, if you spent the rest of your days with regrets---then what would life be worth living? I know you mean well." "Golly doesn't—being a ridged old dog." David pointed out since he was perceptive and picked up on Golly's territorial body language while he stood beside them. "Golly will. I have faith. He's just always been rough around the edges, you know this. Come now." Molly winked as she guided David towards the shop door. David entered the shop. He had on numerous occasions 'strolled' by the shop while Lizzie was working or on her breaks across the way while she at a table sipping her tea—and he'd interrupt her by asking for info on Martha. This was the first time he walked into the shop to 'scout' it out.  
Molly added with charming grin, "This way, David"  
Molly led David in the back room of the shop. There were a few piles of invoices, some books to the side and a desk, with a computer. Molly sighed, "Graeme's been helping with the book keeping when he's not overly busy with the bank"  
"Ah," David's left brow arched and then dropped, "So why am I here"  
"Because of this," Molly beamed as she lifted a sheet over a Victorian styled doll house---red shingled roof, opened one side to display a variety of rooms, a parlor, front close, few bedrooms, nothing like the Glenbogle House, servant wing, tiny kitchen and then a sitting room. There was also a drawing room as well. Molly presented it to David, "It belonged to Hector's mother, and then it was Lizzie's"  
"Molly it's incredible. The detail is priceless. I wasn't one for dolls…I remember stealing dolls from Lizzie when she'd play with the house," David laughed as he acknowledged another childhood memory, this time with Lizzie and not so much Jamie or Archie, "Of course, Jamie and I would take the dolls and hide them on her in her room. She'd get so cross about it. Jamie and I would rag on Archie for playing with them. He didn't see the difference I suppose--he wouldn't"  
Molly chuckled vibrantly, "I remember those days. Anyway, I was hoping you'd be interested in giving it to Martha for her birthday---it still needs some fixing up." Molly hinted as she placed a hand on the roof of the house and David chuckled, before noting Molly wanted it to happen---she wanted to accept David still after everything he had recently put Archie and Lizzie through. David nodded his head in agreement, as his slick smile formed, "Sounds splendid, Molly"  
"Well, lovely to see you Molly, but I'm going to jaunt…" David turned towards the way out.  
"David, do you love my daughter?" Molly stated bravely and also sincerely. David twisted himself around to see Molly blushed, "I'm sorry, dear, no need to answer, it's just that, you arrived back here and have sent Lizzie's life in some sort of a tail spin"  
David, with a grin slickly planted across his face, added with a nervous chuckle, "Molly, I came back here to set some stuff straight---I had been in Japan for so long...I love Martha and I wanted to spend time with her"  
"Of course, like a father should with his daughter. If you did dear come back to rekindle old love with Lizzie, then may I suggest…" Molly and her matchmaking brushed past David and strolled into the main shop area, as her fingers plucked a Glenbogle Rose from a vase sitting on the cash counter, "You give her this when you see her"  
David accepted the rose and added, "Lovely suggestion, Molly, if I do say so myself"  
David had other plans for Lizzie's evening. David entered the close, skipped up the twelve steps to Lizzie and Martha's flat, and then paused at the door...his hand was just about to knock when he thought about what he's say to her. David twisted the rose in his fingers and then knocked on the door.  
Lizzie switched on the light on the end table before inching her body upwards, propping her back with the pillow. Lizzie then sat up straight with her legs Indian styled, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and her body in a pair of jim-jams on the sofa bed. She breathed in and exhaled out, grabbing her writing supplies from the end table too. Lizzie had a pen in her hand, and her blue bound journal in front of her---her father loved to keep journals—Lizzie loved to keep journals too---she started a journal and kept up with it after she heard about Hector passing on. She still hadn't had time to take some of the excess furniture at the house and move it into the flat until her furniture came out of storage in London. The flat had two or three wood crates, one as a temporary seat and two supported record player---big cherry made model with what resembled a trombone-like end speaker streaming from the top, Hector's vintage record player, as Lizzie was against TV, just like her father. 'There were better things to do with one's time, than to sit and gawk at a telly all day'...as Hector would tell a young nine year old Lizzie before scooting her from the sitting room to outside on a summer day. With that note, Lizzie never grew accustomed to watching much TV. Lizzie became engrossed in her journal, writing about her days emotions and thoughts, until there was a knock at the door. Lizzie closed up her life novel, capped her pen, and stared at the door confused and then with regret---she didn't want to talk to Graeme...but what if was Martha since she didn't do well on nights away from her? Lizzie crept towards the door. There wasn't a peephole so Lizzie couldn't look through the door to see who it was.  
"Hello, private party or can I join you?" David smiled when the door opened wide.  
"David, what are you doing here?" Lizzie noticed the rose as David tapped her nose with it and gave it to her. He then scooted past her entering the flat. "Still needs something in here Lizzie..." David studied the flat walls, which were bare and also the assortment of 'furniture'. "My living set will be here Friday. What are you here for anyway? To gloat? Did you steal this from my mother's garden?" Lizzie sniffed the rose and shut the flat door. "Actually, I saw Molly." David studied Lizzie closely, waiting for a reaction from her.  
"Oh really? Why?" Lizzie blinked and questioned David. Lizzie realized what she was wearing and David watched her scurry from the lounge about to treat down the hall to the bathroom to get her robe.  
"If you're going to change, Liz, don't bother. I like those jim-jams," David called out as Lizzie returned bundled from head to toe in her robe. "I'm not changing anything," Lizzie added innocently, even though changing her clothes had crossed her mind.  
"Good," David's lop-sided wiry smile formed when Lizzie returned to the room.  
"What did you and mother chat about?" Lizzie asked once again as David stood before her in the lounge. "Nice record player, shall I turn it on?" David asked curiously.  
"It was fathers. Mother left it for me to listen too and his swing band music aside from the oldie stuff---he's even got prewar music that's just classy." Lizzie glanced and David added, "I came to apologize"  
"Fine, look, David, I don't want to talk about the race or anything that happened before or after it"  
David turned on the antique record player, turned on the knob as the vinyl went around and around, before setting the sound needle at the beginning, a slow song with rows of sweet musical notes came flowing out from the trombone speaker and it filled the room.  
David stood up from the player, took of his jacket, and tossed it to the sofa bed as Lizzie gave him a look of wondering what he was up to... "Dance with me"  
"David, this isn't..." Lizzie pulled the terry cloth robe closed at her neck with her right hand. However David insisted she place her hand in his. "Place your hand in mine, Liz, take it..." David smiled, embraced Lizzie and then added, "Except one minor thing..." David's left hand untied the robe band.  
"David, you're not Peter Pan..." Lizzie back away from him and blushed. "Maybe I am and you're Wendy, instead of flying away, I want to dance...you and me and not you, I and a robe that makes you look like you're off to meet Eskimos!" David joked as Lizzie rolled her eyes, "please? Like a victory dance of winning the race today"  
Lizzie gave in, "One dance and you go home." At last my love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

David embraced Lizzie once again, his right hand at the small of her back as their feet began to move and Lizzie's right hand remained in David's left hand. Lizzie's left hand scooped the back of David's neck as they swayed to the relaxing music together. At last the skies above are blue

And my heart was wrapped up in clover

The night I looked at you

Lizzie didn't look David in the face, as she found herself looking over his shoulder, "Look at me..." he encouraged.  
"No," Lizzie refused to lock eyes with David.  
"Why not?" David whispered eagerly into her ear.  
"I didn't suggest this dance, you did," Lizzie continued to look away. "Liz, stop being stubborn, set your eyes to mine..." David whispered as he stared at her, waiting for Lizzie to glance up at him. I found a dream that I can speak to

A dream that I could call my own

I found a thrill to press my cheek to

A thrill that I have never known

Lizzie halfheartedly sighed, as she looked up at David and he grinned, "Much better"  
"For who, you?" Lizzie challenged him, trying to act like she wasn't enthused with her dancing partner—which part of her was and wasn't---the part that was, actually missed dancing with him, and to any song, on a humid summer night in the middle of her old flat in London; the time when David was with Lizzie when Martha was three. "Liz," David warned, even though he was enjoying every minute of her being this way, slightly pig-headed, disinterested in dancing, and yet, all the alluring and charming. Lizzie's eyes began to cloud and a tear or two streamed down her cheeks like rain drops.  
"David? I'm not sure about this." Lizzie's eyes connected to David's, "I'm sorry, I got memories of dancing like this with you living in London. Father and I even used to dance to this song when I was small"  
"No need for water works Lizzie, no need to be vulnerable, or glumly especially with me here." David wiped away her fleeing tears, tooting his own horn, and then decided to cheer her up by cracking a joke about Hector, "Hector Naismith MacDonald danced? Was there no unjust going on with the world at the time"  
"Yes, really, he did dance when I was in stocking feet at the tender age of six with my feet on top of his—it was at a time when I was his princess." Lizzie began to lighten up as she laughed and didn't stop dancing with David, they kept going.  
You smiled, you smile and then the spell was cast

And here we are in heaven

And you are mine at last At Last- Ella Fitzgerald (1940's)  
David and Lizzie's heads tipped in closer together and Lizzie wanted to put a stop to what was about to happen, however, she didn't. David and Lizzie had stopped dancing and the song was over and the record continued to go around and around as the needle dipped over the vinyl again and again--indicating it was done. Nothing disturbed David and Lizzie as their lips were entangled together like planets drawn to one orbit, and then David did was what natural, really...he flipped Lizzie to the sofa bed and as they tumbled together on the shaky, unsteady, and slightly moving bed frame, kissing madly, not thinking about anything but being with each other...until.  
CRACK! SMACK! BOING went the bed springs…CRASHHHHHHH…COLLAPSE!  
The sofa bed crumbled beneath them suddenly as they both rolled sideways off of the sofa bed and onto the floor in a huge thudded heap. David and Lizzie laughed while they were lying on the floor as David glanced up at the slanted bed and asked, "Well, lightweight"  
"Lightweight? You're the one who tipped me to the bed, heavyweight!" Lizzie's eyes met David's once again, "You're still on top of me you know," Lizzie wiggled beneath David as she ceased to wiggle, and her lips swooned to his.  
"Right, might help if I move?" David joked, while nipping her lips with his for one last peck, as Lizzie laughed, "The soft bed's old, David. If it hadn't been us, it still would have broken...probably tonight with just me on it"  
"Right, right," David smiled dimply and rolled off of Lizzie as he landed with his back to the floor. He yelped after feeling something hard and wiry. David snagged out her journal from behind him self. "Sorry, I'll take that..." said Lizzie, once free of David, as she held out her hand for the journal after sitting up from the floor. David gave it to her and then Lizzie gave him a hand up. They both studied the shape of the sofa bed...the foot ends of the bed frame which held up the mattress were bent out and down to the floor---making the bed look like it was on an uneven hill.  
David grasped the mattress, the blankets that came with it, pulled it out from the sofa bed frame completely and placed it on the floor. He also handed Lizzie her pen too, "I assume this"  
"Thank-you," Lizzie replied, "Maybe you better go"  
"Liz..." David tried to change her mind. Lizzie asked him a baited question, "You don't have to go if you can tell me why you went to see my mother"  
"Because of you really"  
"No, David..." Lizzie disagreed, assuming he was just doing the usual and trying to flatter her.  
"Lizzie, I went to see Molly because of you---you were livid at the race and I just wanted to know where you and I stand"  
"We're standing fine David," Lizzie remarked with dry humor as they were standing up in her flat.  
"That's not what I meant---standing fine, right now...Lizzie," David trained his eyes on hers. "You're being truthful, you know, Mummy always felt sorry for you," Lizzie sighed amazed, which made David chuckle.  
"Of course I am. You know when I'm lying to you anyway and as for Molly, it's my charm that she's always seemed keen on, pity works wonders don't you know? Molly's always been like a second mother to me." David said with another slanted beam as Lizzie nodded with a giggle, knowing he was right, "Yes, she's always thought of you as some sort of son, I' s'pose." Lizzie's eyes wandered to the mattress now on the floor, David's did too and they both glanced at the deranged sofa bed and laughed again. Lizzie and David were snuggled together and spooning for quite some time. They had both fallen asleep, still fully clothed and just enjoying the warmth. David tried to wiggle his arm free from under Lizzie, at first, he nudged her gently, raised her head with his free hand. However, Lizzie rolled herself into him, making it more impossible for him to get away, "Liz, you awake"  
"I'm asleep and having a wonderful dream that a handsome man's spending lots of time with me right now and it's…gasp! You"  
David chuckled once again before becoming serious, "Liz, I got to go." David picked up on Lizzie's flattery of having him there—still she was technically off limits.  
"What time is it"  
"1am. I probably shouldn't camp out here"  
"Why's that"  
David exhaled and inhaled Lizzie's scent, the old David would have just taken it as a sign and stayed and didn't care if Lizzie was still engaged to be married, as the rock on her finger flashed it. The new emerging David, well, he didn't want to go for it. David didn't want to continue to compete for Lizzie's affections with Graeme, even though Molly gave him her support—as David's eyes dashed to the rose beside Lizzie's head. He didn't want to try to win her—like all of the times he had competed with Jamie and Archie playing games on the estate, wanting to be the winner and the best at everything. Lizzie wasn't a game to him.  
"You're still with him"  
Lizzie popped one eye open to David and then rolled onto her back as they lie on the mattress, Lizzie changed the subject. "How did Killwillie come to hire you on? He didn't exactly think very highly of you—if I remember right--you were a 'willful' child or so Killwillie would say to mother"  
"What? Oh right that," David laughed, "Um, well…I bedded his niece"  
Lizzie playfully hit David square on the shoulder, "No"  
"Um, yes," David said devilishly.  
"You didn't!" Lizzie could now tell from the flicker of content in David's eyes that he was in fact teasing her.  
"I've known Hermione since I left you actually years ago. We went on a dinner date. It was the night before I left for Japan. I had accepted an offer as a merchant banker with a finance firm out of Glasgow—since being an entrepreneur didn't work out quite right, you know me going solo. Sorry about not sending the money when Martha was younger---Yen to Pounds…nice conversion though---I felt you needed something"  
"I didn't ask you about money, David, just about how Killwillie has grown to like you"  
"He's grown fond of me because of my investments, Lizzie. It's business. I saved him 200-thousand pounds the first week I was here"  
"Ah—so you proved yourself as worthy"  
"Actually Hermione set me up, she had talked extensively to her mother, Dorothy. Her mother said she had a job on her brother's estate in the Highlands where I was headed and destined to search for work---I met Hermione as soon as I got into London. I didn't put two and two together that it was Killwillie Castle until I arrived here. Dorothea has a way with words when dealing with 'Sharon'." David laughed again while Lizzie actually giggled too.  
David's laughter faded, "What are we doing Lizzie"  
Lizzie tilted her head as David propped up his head with his arm while lying on his side. "You're jolting me aren't you"  
"I can't stay here. Wouldn't be right, Lizzie," David said, 'taking' the high road.  
"I think you should, I mean, I'd really like you to stay." Lizzie smiled faintly and latched her lips to his lightly.  
Chapter Ten---Won't take no for an answer Two hours passed, a pony-tailed Lizzie had made two cups of tea as she had her body wrapped right up into an old green jumper and pair of jogging pants. Lizzie grabbed her journal and her pen before wandering towards the door with tea in her hand and then leaving the flat. David was out on the sofa bed mattress, still fully clothed, and wrapped up in a few blankets. He started to come too, placed on hand on where her body was on the mattress too, feeling around the pillow and realizing Lizzie wasn't beside him. David took a moment to adjust to his sight, "Liz"  
Lizzie loved nights, especially nights with the full moon above and few stars dotting out across the sky. Mr. Mack, the original owner of the building, had a great idea turning part of the roof into a patio. Lizzie sat down on a wicker chair, opened up her journal, uncapped her pen, and on a crate beside Lizzie was Golly's camping lantern that he had left behind for Lizzie to enjoy. Lizzie kept writing, scribbling, scrolling and pondering everything that just happened between David and her. Her mind went back to Graeme though, the engagement band he had given her not quite two months ago was on her left finger. "Do you always take off like this?" David hiked up a couple steps and walked out onto the rooftop patio to find Lizzie. He had a cup of tea with him as well. Lizzie laughed and sent David a mischievous look, "Only when people show up unannounced and sweep me off my feet"  
"Oh..." David began and Lizzie nodded to the other wicker seat on the roof for David to sit down and he did. "Made you some tea," Lizzie winked as David sat down on a crate which came from Lizzie's lounge.  
"I noticed that, thank-you for leaving the stove off and not trying to burn the place down. Thank goodness I gave up drinking months ago and you didn't twist in whiskey with my cup---no nightcap jubilee. " David tipped the cup up and then took a sip from it.  
"You're welcome—I seem to remember you leaving the range on the some years ago whilst napping with our little one at the time," Lizzie replied, "Martha's with"  
"Molly, I know, I saw Martha when I when I came into town. Golly took her back to his cabin while Molly invited me into the shop. Martha seemed actually pleased to see me, I think. Every word that came out of her mouth was "Dad this and Dad that and will you see Mummy too?" David did a Martha impression and fluttered his eyelashes before Lizzie picked up a balled piece of paper and threw it at him. "Ah, yea, you saw Mummy all right," Lizzie laughed again and David tossed her a hurt look, "You didn't enjoy Daddy seeing you"  
"What do you think, poppet?" Lizzie gave a marvel retort while raising her brow as David still had the balled up piece of paper in his hand. David set his cup down and moved closer to Lizzie and the lantern before carefully unfolding each edge and un-crumpling it—smoothing out the paper to make it flat.  
"David, there's nothing on that for you to read..." Lizzie remarked.  
"Just wait a minute," David replied, as he continued folding the paper up and then presented Lizzie, down on one knee before her as she sat on the seat... "M'lady"  
Lizzie tilted her head to the side, as David handed her what looked like... "What is it"  
"A frog, ribbit, ribbit…" David grinned, making the paper frog hop, as Lizzie looked at the 'flattened and crinkled' origami frog and took it from David's hands.  
"It actually looks a wee bit like..." Lizzie studied the frog, leaning downward into David as he tipped his head upward to her.  
"Road kill?" David sighed, "I know, I'm still mastering the frog give me time, princess. The least you could do is kiss it"  
"Um...no," Lizzie wrinkled her nose with her reply as David's face dropped into a pout, "However, I can think of something better"  
Lizzie placed her hands, one still holding the frog, on David's face and reeled him in. Their lips met again and when David broke free, he asked, "Now about this journal...and me not reading it"  
"David, the journals"  
"I remember them Lizzie, all right? I remember you journaling years ago, okay?" David respected her. Lizzie's face went blank, "What"  
"Graeme didn't understand the point of journaling." "Well, I do oddly enough," David said while tapping his finger to Lizzie's nose, "Take a chance and trust me." "It had a lot to do with father, my writing...and trusting you, David---is a tricky thing"  
"I know." David took the pen from Lizzie's hands, "Are you all right"  
"It's hard to say, one minute I'm on top of the world, the next I'm down in the dumps," Lizzie added with little emotion, "I still haven't been to father's grave site. I just can't bring my self to go there--Archie keeps asking me if I want to see father's grave and I just tell him another time." David glanced up at the sky, "How are you now at this exact moment?" David could tell Lizzie was on the up swing with him. In the back of his mind, he wondered about her life 18 months ago and everything that she had gone through... "Fine, I think. I didn't come back here until last autumn, and even then I wondered a tiny bit why I left in the first place. I hadn't been back since I gave birth to Martha here. Mother would come down to London to visit, but after father passing I just decided to stay here"  
David listened intently, and replied, "I always wonder why I left here when I return for a visit"  
"You're here only for a visit? Just a temporary jump start before you're off to something better then?" Lizzie assumed and mused as David glanced over to her. Lizzie's mood turned again...more dismal, at the idea of David taking off again, especially when Martha constantly talks about him. "Liz, you've still got your spark"  
"But"  
"By the looks of that ring, we're kidding ourselves. If you wanted to make us permanent all you have to do is ask, suggest, prove it and show me"  
"No need really," Lizzie twisted and glided off the ring her finger. Lizzie stared at it for just a moment, closed up her journal and capped her pen. Lizzie dropped the ring into David's now empty tea cup before whisking away. David arched a brow at Lizzie's direction. Rested his chin on his hands, dropped his head, just as his wiry trademark 'I won' grin danced across his face again-even though he said he wouldn't compete for her affections---he sort of did anyway. David snatched up the two tea cups and made way for Lizzie's flat.  
"Did you mean what you said, Liz?" David called into the lounge as the lights were dimmed and David made out Lizzie's silhouette in the kitchenette. Lizzie received the tea cups from David as she placed them on the counter near the sink. "Depends, I mean a lot of things, question is, do I mean a lot to you?" Lizzie zipped past David with a tiny satisfied smile. David zoomed right after her with a grin, and tackled her to the thin mattress on the floor.  
The sunlight came shining through the window down upon Lizzie and David's faces. Lizzie wrinkled her nose, ran her hand down her face, and tumbled to her side making her face just inches from David's, who had tumbled to his side too.  
"Hi"  
"Hello Davy," Lizzie sounded out David's nickname, snuggled her nose to his and then rolled away. David spooned himself up to her and whispered into her ear, "We're like two peas in a pod you and me"  
"A warm and toasty pod?" Lizzie chuckled and David remarked wistfully, "Full of spiritual love"  
"I remember when you danced with me the whole time at the Midsummer Ball...remember our first kiss, Captain Davy"  
David gave a laugh at his notorious nickname since the time he was 17, and Jamie at 18, took Killwillie's boat for a spin. They lost control of the boat, abandoned ship and it crashed into the rock jetty. "Yes, I do, we're both dealing with grief and the loss of Jamie I s'pose. All of those years of growing up together and the whole time I was 'swapping spit' with you, I could hear Jamie in my head, 'Ewwwwww you two at it?' and his sinister laugh, my ol' partner in crime," David sighed sadly.  
Lizzie noted his tone with her response, "I miss him. Archie still blames himself for his death you know"  
"I didn't"  
"I think father was too hard on him"  
"Maybe, he did have big shoes to fill"  
"Actually David the shoes were already worn out and tossed at him. Father and Mummy dropped the estate at his feet without him receiving warning"  
"Why did they do that? Tax dodge—death duties"  
"Yes," Lizzie answered, as she pulled up the sheet and blanket over her shoulders. "You know, I never asked what Archie did with Jamie's room. Did he turn it into something other than a museum"  
"Aye, a nursery for the twins and Duncan's daughter, Minnie," Lizzie smiled as David grinned dimply again with a reply, "How fitting"  
"It is…its sweet, sheepy, and romantic, David and Lexie loved it done up when they were expecting the twins"  
However, Molly and Martha were coming up the flat steps. Martha was 'Mummy' sick after her third s'more last night. Molly kept reassuring her she'd see Lizzie quite soon. And sure enough, in the early morning hour, Molly and Martha set off for the flat. "Grandmum? Will Mummy miss me?" Martha skipped up a few steps, Molly held Martha's hand while Mr. Bear hung from her other hand and her backpack was over Molly's shoulder. "Of course she missed you, you're her wee poppet…" Molly stepped up to the threshold of Lizzie's flat door and was about to knock when she over heard some laughter. Molly's lips curved into a smile---Lizzie wasn't alone. Martha said, "Grandmum, what's Mummy doing"  
"Laughing and I haven't heard her laugh this way in a long time"  
"She never laughs without me. What's so funny, Grandmum?" Martha insisted Molly open the door and investigate the scene. "Maybe we better ring Mummy in a wee while"  
"We're home…I want to see Mummy!" Martha trumpeted as she let go of Molly's hand and before Molly's protests of barging in, stepped right into the flat to see David and Lizzie curled together in bed, tank-topped Lizzie on her stomach, looked up at Martha, with the sheet and blanket wrapped around her. "Martha!" Molly added, even though she was curious as to who Lizzie was with…and delighted to see David and tried to shield her eyes. "Oh no Martha, um, wait a minute!" Lizzie freed herself from David. Martha stared and her mouth dropped out, "Mummy? Daddy"  
"Hi sweetheart…" David tried to smile, while covering him self and Lizzie as best as he could. Molly added, "Martha, lets journey to the hall, just for a sec"  
Martha obeyed Molly as she followed her out of the flat. Lizzie blew out a breath and David smiled wiry while rubbing the back of his head. Lizzie and David exchanged glances as she spoke up, "We better explain this, you and me. I'm not talking to Martha alone"  
"I don't blame you. I'll—yea," David nodded and got up and finished dressing.  
Seconds turning to minutes later…  
Lizzie waltzed out into the hall to find Molly and Martha sitting on the top step as they both rose to greet Lizzie. Martha looked around Lizzie, who stood in the doorframe, to make sure her father was still indeed there. "Come in, Mum, Martha you too"  
"I'll go and leave you both to it," Molly didn't want to pry. Lizzie watched Molly zip down the steps to the door that lead to the main shop before she could reply. Martha walked inside as Lizzie placed her hands on her shoulder. "Mummy," Martha said quietly, "Did you and Daddy have a sleepover without me"  
David contained his laughter as Lizzie shot him a look of, 'You're not exactly helping'  
"Kind of," Lizzie added as David brought Martha over to a crate and sat her down. "Martie-pet, look honey, Mummy and I are just working on being better mates," David said as Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Like Matilda and I?" Martha suggested as David gave Lizzie a look and inquired to Martha, "Who is"  
"Me best mate at school, Daddy! She has a Mummy and Daddy too. They are best mates too and live with each other. Matilda says one day we'll have best mates"  
"Oh?" Lizzie's mouth went into a smile and she tried to contain her laughter too.  
"What else did Matilda say to you?" Lizzie wondered as she took a journey into the 'deep' thoughts of her six year old daughter and braced herself for an earful---not knowing it would become a conversation about Birds and Bees. "She says her Mummy planted a flower and her Daddy helped water it and that's how her Mummy has a baby now. They love each other so their garden will grow." Martha said innocently, as she tipped her head with wonderment, and a question: why were Mummy and Daddy laughing?  
David laughed willfully and Lizzie joined him, David remarked still smiling, "I don't want to know what public school is teaching children these days"  
Martha replied, "Mummy, you and Daddy make a garden too? Plant flowers like you did to make me"  
"Martha, I bet Matilda's parents friendship isn't as muddy as Daddy's and mine," Lizzie tried to explain it in away that Martha would understand. "Mummy, you like Daddy"  
"I like him very much yes," Lizzie added with a warm vibrant chuckle. David's heart skipped a few beats at Lizzie's answer.  
"Daddy you like Mummy"  
"Yes, sweetheart, I do," David sounded out while his eyes connected with Lizzie's again. Lizzie's heart skipped beats at hearing David say it.  
"Then you make a garden"  
"Martha, we'll talk about gardens later, okay---when you're much older?" Lizzie uncomfortably pointed out, but Martha was persistent in having her way.  
"Grandmum plants gardens! She'd help you both out with it!" "Grandmum's done a lot already to help out Mummy and Daddy, poppet"  
David ran his hand over Martha's head of hair, glanced at the time on his wrist watch and answered immediately, "I have to go Martha"  
"Where are you going, Daddy"  
"Work," David grinned and kissed her forehead, and then approached Lizzie who wandered out with him into the hall, "We handled that well"  
"Weathered a storm brought on by a six year old, next time give me an umbrella," Lizzie joked as David caught her off guard with a good bye smooch after reeling her in for an embrace, "I'll ring you later"  
"Okay," Lizzie waved David away. Lizzie scooted inside as she made way to the kitchen to make Martha some breakfast since she grumbled being hungry for more s'mores and Lizzie suggesting a camper breakfast of eggs. She looked into David's tea cup with her engagement ring from Graeme after washing her cup with warm water from the sink. Lizzie stared at the ring, the filigreed sides and heart shaped diamond set in platinum, and whispered suddenly, "What have I done"  
Graeme's bank didn't open until 8:30am. Lizzie bought Martha to school as planned, and she prepared a speech, voicing it to herself, all the way back from the school to the shop: Graeme, really sorry, about the other day, except…no. Graeme the other day, is just one road block with us and it can be moved…no. Lizzie parked Molly's car outside of the shop, "Time to face the lion," Lizzie cited to herself. Lizzie had completely calmed down from yesterday. Her problem now were the love-life path she wanted to take, hop on a white steed and ride off into the sunset with Graeme, or go the old flame route a comfy float along the loch in the Dauntless dingy, her father's old row boat with David.  
Lizzie made way out of the car, closed the door, set the lock and strolled across the street. She entered the bank, smiled at the receptionist sitting at a tiny desk while chatting on the phone. Lizzie traveled past her before stopping at a small glassed in office and Graeme at his desk with his head looking over papers. Lizzie silently crept in, sporting a salmon-pink suit, as she had her handbag in her hands, dangling in front of her waist side. It took Graeme a moment to notice he wasn't alone, "Linda, I don't have that agreement ready…so"  
"I'm not Linda," Lizzie answered sweetly as Graeme recognized her voice. "Lizzie?" Graeme replied, taken back at her being there. Graeme blinked to make sure it really was her standing there. Lizzie came to her own senses.  
"I am so sorry for how I treated you. I was quite wrong." Lizzie began to beg for her forgiveness from Graeme.  
"There's not reason to be, I was just as wrong, I love you, Lizzie. I'm sorry I made it difficult for you in dealing with David, as he's Martha's father and all, especially when we're soon married"  
Graeme stood up from his desk and made way to give her a squeeze. Lizzie couldn't do it. She couldn't break it off from Graeme, as her lips met his and she mouthed in response, "I love you too"  
That night…  
David brought a bottle of Lizzie's favorite brandy, and two glasses to celebrate future endeavors for their as Martha had put it, 'garden'. David hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol since he set foot back in Glenbogle and he hadn't imagined being with anyone else other than Lizzie. As David made way into the side entrance to the stair well which lead to Lizzie's flat, he heard voices coming from the shop. The door was slightly ajar so David tip-toed in. Lizzie's laughter musically flowed into his ears and registered in his brain that she wasn't alone. David snuck further into the shop's main room as he hid behind the cash counter, when the voices came through loud and clear, jokes, laughter, talking about a stag-do and a wedding. And then out of the office came Lizzie with Graeme. Their actions were all about being a couple and not breaking up like Lizzie had gestured to David the night before. Lizzie and Graeme ventured back into the office with their lips sealed together and David searching for away out the door. David made it to the street after witnessing Lizzie and Graeme's displays of affection. He dropped the brandy at the door step and the glasses as well---leaving Lizzie a message in his own way that he had been there to see her. 


	6. Parts 11 and 12

**Chapter 11--_-Court_-ing**

David waltzed into Ghillie's Rest and wandered towards the bar. He sat himself down on a stool while Gordon offered him a beverage. Low and behold, Paul sat beside David at the bar. It took Paul a moment to see David in deep contemplation, "David Fraser, right?" Paul asked as David faced Paul, "Huh?"

"Paul Bowman, Archie and Lizzie's---?"

"Brother, oh right, hello," David replied simply as he tipped his glass towards him.

"I gather you're having a night?" Paul created small talk.

"Tell me about it. I haven't set foot in a bar in quite some time and now here I am," David tipped his glass and touched it ton his lips to finish off the whiskey, "What brings you here?"

"Long day needed a brew, what brought you?"

"My _now_ empty whiskey did—another Gordon?" David replied as he waved Gordon back over and showed him his empty glass. Gordon filled it up again as Paul exchanged glances with him.

David then went philosophical to Paul, "One finds the perfect someone, they lay pretty much everything on the line, and then it backfires terribly."

Paul laughed, "Well, I've known my perfect someone all my life and on many occasions everything goes haywire and then gets better."

"One would hope." David's mind went bleak when he started to think about Lizzie.

"I assume this is Lizzie we're discussing?"

"Let me ask you a question," David spoke cryptically and nodded his head while starting his second drink, which was already half empty, "If you had to fight for what was right, would you do it?"

Paul answered simply, "I fought for my country. That was right, why?"

"I fear if I don't fight, I'll lose the battle and something special to me with it."

"If this is Lizzie we're discussing about, then if I were you, I'd battle it out," Paul smiled as he finished his pint and gave David a pat on the back. Paul placed his gray cap on his head, paid Gordon and said to David, "Have a good one."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Don't mention it."

Paul strolled out of Ghillie's while David finished his glass and noted Paul's suggestion again in his head. Gordon wandered back over and poured another glass for David and he thanked him.

Lizzie and Graeme wandered out from the main shop to the main stairs that lead to her flat. It was dark outside, Graeme had a hard time keeping his hands to himself and taking his eyes off of Lizzie...as he kept asking her his question over and over again, "Lizzie, Lizzie. Am I moving in or not?"

"Uh well, depends on how good of a boy you are..." Lizzie joked and as their lips brushed together and then she stumbled back, as something shattered at her feet, "What was that?" Graeme didn't answer Lizzie right off. Lizzie switched on the outside light to notice, her favorite brandy, and two glasses, one glass which had been accident kicked off the step and in pieces on the ground.

"I don't know, looks like a gift?" Graeme added with a smile as Lizzie stood stunned while looking over the brandy, the bottle in her hand, year 2000, and her mind ran over a scrapbook of memories, "Yeah, um, you go up and I'll take care of this."

"Are you sure?" Graeme asked as Lizzie nodded, 'yes'. Lizzie snagged up the un-broken glass and with the bottle in tow, walked back into the shop to get a dust pan and broom. The phone rang in the office of shop as Lizzie made way to answer it-setting the bottle of brandy down and the glass on the desk, "Hello?"

"Gordon here, Lizzie? You might want to make way down 'ere. David's..."

"Phished? I see. I'll be there shortly," Lizzie hung up the phone and with the dust pan and broom in her hands she traveled out of the shop, skipped the steps to her flat, "Graeme?"

"Yes?" Graeme opened the door and searched Lizzie's face for a clue to his question—while latching his arms around her, picking her up and scooting into the flat, "You know you still have something important to answer me about...am I moving in or not?"

"We'll discuss this later. I have to get over to Archie and Lexie's. It's important. Just a pregnancy scare, I think. Lexie needs me. I'll be back in an hour?"

"Okay, I s'pose."

"Can I borrow your car?" Lizzie inquired as Graeme held out his car keys to her and then snagged them back, "Kiss first."

Lizzie chuckled, brushed her lips to his and then snatched the keys out of his hands. She journeyed down the steps swept up the glass with the broom and dustpan she left at the end of the steps. Lizzie went to dispose of the glass and she remembered the brandy and the glass...which she assumed David had left her.

Lizzie made it to Ghillie's Rest in no time at all. She walked inside, Gordon nodded out David who was on his fifth glass of whiskey, "Okay, you've had enough."

"Lizzie, darling, nice to see you, where's the husband?" David charmed with a wiry 'I called for you and you came' grin.

"Graeme's at home. You're going home too," Lizzie asked Gordon about the empty whiskey bottle sitting on the bar next to David's glass, "How much?"

"A whole bottle of Malt Whiskey at 20 pounds," Gordon acknowledged as Lizzie gazed at David.

Lizzie sighed as she pulled money out of her purse, "Expensive taste, David."

David laughed, "Sorry, I'll get the next one."

"There won't be a next one, c'mon, let's go," Lizzie nudged him up from his stool. David placed an arm around Lizzie's shoulders walking out of Ghillie's with her.

"You're chipper deary," David slurred his words while Lizzie glanced at him. David darted in to kiss her and Lizzie darted her head away, "I'm not in the mood, David."

"You were last night, sweetheart. What's a matter?"

"David, what the hell are you doing in there?" Lizzie remarked, "I thought you said you quit drinking---became a _new_ man and all that jazz?"

"I thought you said..." David was about to reply back 'I thought you said you were dumping Graeme.'

"I didn't break it off with Graeme, David. It doesn't mean you have to go off the deep end! Over here to the car and no funny business!"

David looked at the car and then his SUV, "You should go home then. I can drive..."

"No, you're not driving. I can have Paul drive your car over to Killwillie's in the morning." Lizzie snatched David's keys out of his hand and he didn't argue with her.

"Where are you taking me lemonade queen?"

"Back to your mother's."

"That's no fun, Miss Fuddy-duddy." David razzed Lizzie.

"I'm no fun, David," Lizzie gave David another nudge, an evil glare, and he plopped himself into the passenger's seat of Graeme's car. Lizzie ran around to the driver's side and hopped in.

"This isn't your car."

"No it's Graeme's."

"What did that drip want anyway tonight? I saw you both in the shop," David asked and instigated matter of factly.

"_That drip_ is moving in with me," Lizzie stated, starting to not like David's attitude or tone when he's had one too many to drink.

"I see."

"Your brandy," Lizzie dropped the bottle on David's lap from the backseat.

"Actually your brandy and I left it because I wanted to drink it with you," David smartly pulled out a flask from his coat pocket.

"Oh no, you don't, look, I'll hang onto this for you until you capable of thinking about your actions in the morning." Lizzie snatched the flask away and then the bottle of brandy, realizing now it was a bad idea to give it to him.

"Lizzie, hang on, I only have water in that! What happened to the glasses?" David noticed there were two glasses missing from when he brought the brandy to her flat.

"I tripped over one glass."

"So now its brandy for one isn't it, since you're not sharing it with me?"

"Stop it!" Lizzie pulled the car over and muttered something incoherent under her breath, "I can't talk to you when you're like this."

"Lizzie, I'm sorry."

"David, you came back here, you've turned everything upside down for me. I know you deliberately planned to sabotage anything I do with Graeme tonight..."

"Lizzie, you told me last night..."

"Forget what I said last night. It's pointless!" Lizzie maneuvered the car back onto the road. The car rode on, down a dusty trail not far from Ghillie's, and past Killwillie and Archie's Fish Farm before turning down another lane and stopping in front of Grace Fraser's house. Lizzie didn't say anything else to David, as she climbed out of the driver's side, ran around the front of the car and opened up the passenger's door, "Go."

"Lizzie darling."

"David, go get some rest and just leave it be. I'm with Graeme and nothing will ever change it. Last night was a fluke, a malfunction, something that I don't regret, but needs to stay in the past."

"Lizzie---damn!" David muttered and then cursed---as he felt a pain in his chest since he now internalized a broken heart.

Lizzie zipped to the driver's side and in hopes to escape anymore of David's questions and comments about them being together the night before. David sighed, dropped his head, tucking his hands in his pockets while watching Lizzie drive away. David loosened his tie and opening the top button of his dress shirt as he tiptoed into the croft. David sighed as he turned on his mobile phone to receive the norm, no signal. David dialed on his mother's rotary phone...a friend's phone number.

"Rory?" David said vindictively as his friend's voice mail picked up, "Ring me when you get in...I need your services."

Two days passed, Lizzie was in the middle of doing shop inventory when the door bell jingled letting her know someone was there. Lizzie checked off a few paintings, did a couple mark downs on some of Molly's water colors and heard, "Elizabeth."

"Rory? You're up from London and visiting David no doubt? Nice of you to stop in—this is my mother's pride and joy—aside from me."

"This I'm afraid isn't a holiday to the Highlands or a social call, even though it's lovely to see you and Marsha sends her regards. I hate to do this to you Liz," as Rory, one of David's close friend and colleague, a lawyer, from when he worked at an investment firm in London, set down a court summons in front of her.

**Chapter Twelve---Foolish Choices**

Lizzie stood there with the papers as she started to shake. She was completely stunned and at loss for words. Rory walked out of the shop onto the street. Lizzie went after him, "Rory! This is a huge mistake!"

"Sorry, you might want to discuss this with my client."

"No Rory, David's just---this isn't right!" Lizzie retorted while rereading the papers again. "I can not accept these!"

"Elizabeth, a word of sound advice--talk to David---if he will settle this outside of court then it would be in your favor. I know you're not happy."

"I'm upset, Rory! There's a huge difference and my daughter's life at stake! Taking me to court---Scottish Courts are horrible! They take weeks on end to sort things out and suck every penny out of you!"

"I'm sorry Lizzie. There's not much else I can do for you." Rory walked back to his car and drove off. Molly came bounding up to Lizzie with a smile on her face. Molly's smile faded when she noted the tears in Lizzie's eyes, "Lizzie?"

"Mummy, I need to go somewhere and I need your car. Can I leave the shop for an hour? Please?" Lizzie insisted as Molly handed over her keys.

"It's lunch time. I came to relieve you for your lunch." Molly said but Lizzie took off before she could complete her sentence. Lizzie didn't know which emotional wave she should ride first, the despaired, the tormented, the confused, the anger...it was the wave of anger that she sided on as Molly's car took her off to Killwillie Castle.

Hermione hummed a fine tune in her blue sports car heading towards Killwillie Castle. Hermione's tune changed when she was cut off by Molly's beloved station wagon going in the same direction and then a herd of sheep.

Claire's beloved flock of twenty sheep came stomping out in front of her car as Hermione hit the breaks and Claire and Jess nodded and waved at a fuming Hermione. Hermione made another irritated face while checking the clock on her car radio. The sheep were switching pastures since Killwillie had allowed Claire to keep the sheep on his property until the sheep show amphitheatre was complete near the wildlife centre.

"Now these stocks..." David explained to Killwillie the stock market and how his beef stocks were doing. Dorothy interrupted them, "Lunch first and then the talk of business second? I know you're working very hard, David, you must be famished."

"I'm fine really." David replied, as he noted Flora beside Killwillie with a huge grin on her face.

"We're expecting Hermione soon. We should really start lunch." Dorothy eyed David again as he nodded his head, "Oh how lovely. Right, knowing Hermione she's probably just moments behind, got stuck with traffic, maybe a herd of sheep are preventing her from getting here? You know how that is, Dorothea? Glenbogle is quite a drive from Greater London."

Dorothy added with a sly smile and a thought in her head if she were a mere twenty years younger she'd be interested in David, "Oh yes, I do."

Just as Killwillie was about to suggest to Badger to lead them to the buffet in his dining room, Lizzie stormed right on in.

"Elizabeth—marvelous! What a wonderful surprise! Where's Molly? Did you both come for lunch too?" Killwillie boasted as Flora added with a giggle, "Lizzie! Nice to see you..."

"You! You have got a lot of explaining to do!" Lizzie stomped her feet up to David and shoved the court paper work for Martha's custody into his lap. Lizzie jolted out of the parlor and started to pace in the front foyer.

"I'm sorry, excuse her and myself." David stood right up and marched out of the parlor with Killwillie, Dorothy, and Flora bewildered at the scene.

"Liz..."

"Don't dare Liz me! How could you just go ahead and do something like this!" Lizzie retorted in a huff.

"Liz, I had too," David latched his hand around Lizzie's arm and carted her into the office as he noticed Killwillie, Dorothy and Flora listening in on everything Lizzie said, "Calm down, Liz."

"You just had to fight for her? You just had to compete with me about who's the best parent! You competed with Archie, Jamie—childish games---not something like this! You can't take Martha from me! Where are your morals! David? Where are they? You said you changed David. Instead, you're drinking again..."

"That was one night and I have my reasons!"

"What are they? David? What are your reasons for downing an expensive bottle of scotch?" Lizzie glared at David, as if he were a twig, she'd surely snap him in two.

"You, for starters and I wanted to take care of my own for a change."

"That's not taking care of anyone if you can't tend to yourself! Nights ago, must have just thanked your lucky stars that you got what you wanted? Instead, I stayed with Graeme and the tables turned? You felt so sorry for yourself that you drank a whole bottle of whiskey for me? I don't buy it David! I don't buy those papers either! You just assumed we could pick up where we left off!"

"I know about George, Lenny's cousin, Liz and you're the one who wanted to pick up where we left off days ago too." David said roughly with one hand in his pocket and the other holding the court papers as Lizzie's face plummeted to the floor after hearing David mention her mentally unstable ex-boyfriend.

"I know because of Justine and Lenny and what they told me---you were seeing a psychoanalyst, put on meds for, what is it? Oh right, for being bi-polar!"

"David, I---?"

"I just don't want to see you make another mistake with this Graeme bloke! That George guy could have killed you or even Martha for that matter! You got with him after me!"

"Oh you're rich! Mistake! HA! You make them all the time! Running off on Martha and me when I needed you the most---David, you're attached to a past that you can't count on and it has changed! And for your information since you seem to love keeping track of my love life, I was with Gerald after you, and then George!"

"Tell me more of what happened to you when I left you both years ago."

"David…"

"I only know the parts from Justine. I need to hear it all from you. There are people concerned about you Lizzie, concerned about your well being."

"Oh and you're now one of them!"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this!"

"Like what!"

"...when you're overly emotional!"

Lizzie's mind journeyed to a place that she vowed she wouldn't think back too.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

_There were incoming patients on stretchers and in wheel chairs zipping by Justine and Martha as they sat in the waiting room. Justine cradled Martha's head with her hands as she embraced the little girl. Martha glanced up at Justine warmly and sensing her safety. Lizzie hobbled out after talking to a nurse, as she was in awful shape. Her right shin throbbed, and her face and body had a few cuts and bruises, "Liz?"_

_"Hey, nothing wrong with me and thanks for watching Martha. We'll be off now."_

_"Sit please," Justine led Lizzie to a chair and helped her sit down, "You look horrible."_

_"Gee, thanks. It looks worse than it feels."_

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free

_"Martha, why don't you scoot over to the toys while I talk to Mummy," Justine spoke to Martha, giving her head one last pat, as Justine tilted Martha in the direction of a play kitchen. Martha had her hand on her stuffed bear as she walked away looking at Lizzie as she also waved her on, "Go on, poppet."_

_"You should have told us," Justine replied soundly, "I mean Lizzie--I knew he was messed up in the head and on meds."_

_"George just had another manic moment, Justine, nothing new and when he skips his meds it happens, hence, it's called manic depression." Lizzie put up her fingers and air quoted the 'manic' part. Lizzie amazed Justine since she still had a sense of humor. _

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of dark black night

_"He went off the deep end Lizzie...he shouldn't have been near you," Justine's tone became stern. _

_"It doesn't matter right now, does it? I need to get home now. I need rest," Lizzie replied in denial like nothing ever happened. _

_"He's in jail Lizzie."_

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of dark black night

_"Why is he in jail, Justine? There's no reason for him to be there. I'm all right." Lizzie eyed Justine closely, becoming uncomfortable at how much Justine was making a big deal out of George's actions._

_"He hurt you. He could have hurt Martha."_

_"George is okay, right?" Lizzie asked while enabling the situation but Justine wouldn't let her._

_"Lizzie, maybe you need to stop being concerned about George." Justine advised as she glanced over to Martha._

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life

_"Her birthday, her presents, they are ruined," Lizzie said sadly as Justine placed a hand on hers and gave it an empathetic rub._

_"Don't worry about that—we'll get her new ones. You tried to save what you could from George smashing it up—thank goodness he didn't mark you with something else than a hammer and it was only your leg." Justine and Lizzie watched Martha play with the waiting room toys and then Justine added sympathetically, "Lizzie, maybe you should consider going home...to Glenbogle."_

_"Looking like this? No, you know how Archie is, besides he thinks I'm in India and that way we couldn't come home for Martha's birthday. He'd be down here within hours to hang George up to dry." Lizzie changed the subject back to Martha's destroyed party, "So much for Martha turning six." _

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

_Lizzie rubbed her aching leg, and gazed into space._

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

_Justine replied sensibly, "You stick it out, think about going home, and I'll worry about a replacement party for Martha okay--and presents to boot."_

You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

(The Beatles' Blackbird)

Lizzie turned away from David and glanced through the tinted window. She dazed out into space, while David strolled up behind her. "You need to explain it to me, Lizzie."

"Read the police reports or the medical records---George and mine—if you want to prove how much of an unfit mother I am. I'm sure Rory will get his hands on them! I don't want to relive it, David. I don't. George is dead. He _offed_ himself a month ago and Justine told me. Don't expect to be seeing Martha any time soon. I mean it."

"Lizzie."

Lizzie ran out of the office, with David right behind her. Lizzie zipped past Killwillie and muscled out the door just as Hermione strolled in.

"David?" Hermione beamed brightly. David forced a smile and responded, "Hello, excuse me just for a second or two."

David ran out to the driveway as his feet came to a halt and he witnessed Lizzie drive away. Lizzie glanced back in the rear view mirror, worried about what she was going to do. David returned to Killwillie Castle as he entered the parlor. Dorothy asked, "Everything all right, David?"

"What was that about?" Killwillie inquired while exchanging glances with Flora.

"Nothing major, complete miss understanding, lunch?" David arched his brow while sweeping the problems with Lizzie under the rug as Hermione beamed, "Yes, I'm starving, just like you are." Hermione took David's arm and they strolled into the dinning area. Flora's face dropped as she watched the display. Flora would never be a match for her cousin would she? Killwillie noted the look in Flora's eye, the deep seated frustration turned to envious gloom. Hermione was smooth at getting what she wanted---even if it was someone Flora wanted too--_David._


	7. Parts 13 and 14

**Chapter Thirteen---A woman of mystery**

_Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move  
The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon  
Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow

I've got some friends, some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

Swing life away---Rise Against (2003)

Molly kept busy at the shop. Her eyes kept glancing to the clock. _Lizzie should be back soon, _Molly's mind noted, as she moved a few of her newly painted watercolors to the front display window. Andrew saw a busy body Molly—looking as stunning and charming as ever. As he watched her shuffling her works of art as he crossed the street, placed his hand on the shop door and the bell tolled again, alerting Molly that someone was there.

"Andrew?"

"Molly, lovely bits of art you have..."

"Thank-you, could you help me?" Molly held up an oversized portrait of the loch view from the rock jetty.

"Oh yes, right," replied Andrew immediately, as his eyes went from the painting that he helped set up on the easel to the engagement ring which was on her left ring finger.

"What brings you my way?" Molly grinned as she waited for Andrew to answer.

"Well, I thought I'd see how you are, check on your endeavor you have here."

"It's a lot of work, but keeps me up to date and preoccupied."

"I bet it does. How are you Molly?"

"I'm at the top of my prime, Andrew." Molly nodded as Andrew asked, "And Golly?"

"He's good, getting ready for the wedding in his own way."

"The wedding, right, of course, beautiful ring, Molly, I'm overjoyed for you."

"Yes, it was Golly's mother's ring. He told me he's always wanted to give it to someone special who upholds his heart. You should come to the wedding Andrew."

"Well, Molly my dear, you are just that and then some and I wouldn't miss it for the world, you and Golly marrying on," Andrew flattered, as Molly laughed, "Where are you staying?"

"A quaint B n' B here in the village."

"Liz's place, the only B n' B in town, oh good, next time you should call first and I can set you up at the house."

"No need Molly, I was hoping to have a word with you."

"What about?" Molly asked, just as the phone rang and Andrew stopped talking so Molly could answer the phone, "Molly's Saving Grace, how may I---Lizzie? All right, yes, you all right dear?"

"I'm fine, Mummy," Lizzie's voice came through loud and clear to Molly via the phone line, "I'm just going to need some time alone."

Molly said, "All right." Molly talked to Lizzie for a few more seconds before she placed the receiver on the cradle and Andrew glanced over to Molly concerned. Molly didn't buy it that Lizzie was 'fine' since she sounded like she had been crying.

"Everything all right?" Andrew asked sympathetically, as he noted the despaired and harried look upon Molly's face.

"It's Lizzie,"

"Lizzie?" Andrew asked slightly confused as to who Lizzie was.

"My daughter?"

"Ah yes, she all right?"

"As much as she says to me she's fine, I'm her mother and I can tell she's not...I need to get over to the house. Lizzie has my car."

"I can give you a lift?"

"Would you be so kind?"

"No problem, Molly," Andrew laughed as Molly placed her purse off of her right shoulder and followed Andrew out after turning the sign hanging on the door to closed and locking the shop up.

Molly chuckled as she noted Andrew's motorcycle, "Still running as new?"

"Yes, and we won't run out of gas this time! Hang on, Molly!" Andrew and Molly put helmets upon their heads as he helped Molly climb on behind him. Andrew upped the motorbike break, turned the key, revved up the engine and off they went. Just as Golly was about to step up to the shop with a bouquet of flowers and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Molly zooming away with Andrew on his bike.

David spent hours punching in numbers, working with Killwillie's investments and figures just as Hermione appeared at the door. Hermione infectiously laughed, before entering the room, "Busy typing away, tiger?"

David looked up at Hermione and gave her a laugh, "Just number punching, princess."

"I'm actually going to be leaving soon. Just wondering when you'll be down my way?"

"I haven't got any plans to return down to London, but when I do I can phone you?" David smiled, as Hermione grinned back.

"I'd like that," Hermione replied sweetly, before noting David's body language, as he was more fidgety than usual, "Everything okay?"

"Yes, well," David stood up from his desk and wandered to the door before closing Hermione and he into the office. Flora, who noticed her cousin entering the office and then David closing the door, became increasingly curious. She decided to take matters into her own hands, as she tip-toed over to the office door and put her ear up to it. Flora wanted to eavesdrop, be a fly on the office wall, but she couldn't hear a thing through the door. Flora's eyes went to the drink tray sitting on the dish hutch nearby as she plucked up a whiskey glass. Flora rested the glass to the door and then her ear to the glass...

"I'm now embarking on a custody battle..." David added flatly as Hermione said, "Ah, right your daughter. How is she?"

"Her mother's being difficult but my daughter's well."

Flora blinked when she heard David mention a daughter. She had no idea David had one, just like she did.

"So what's the matter then?"

"I don't think I'm ready to take on the parenting role or full custody since I'd be taking her away from her mother if I won the case."

"Well, it's harder to run an office with a child by your self, I s'pose. Does Uncle Sharon know?"

"Actually, not many do know."

"Right, you always keep to yourself David, why is that?"

"I dun no, just me I s'pose."

"Who's representing your case?"

"Rory."

"How's he? How's Marsha these days?"

"Both well. Do you think I'm being brash taking my daughter away from her mother?"

"Let me tell you, if my mother had been taken away and I had been sent to live with a father like you, I wouldn't consider it brash," Hermione winked, while giving David the words of advice that he didn't exactly want to hear—that it was okay to claim custody for Martha and take her away from Lizzie.

Flora kept the glass to the door as much as she had a thing for David. She fancied him more for wanting to be with his child. Just as Flora was about to listen in some more the door opened, and then she fell forward and flat on her face and into a heap on the floor, "Flora?"

David went over to help Flora up and Hermione laughed at Flora, "What are you doing down there?"

"Uh, um, I dropped a glass while getting father something to drink," Flora fibbed while Hermione didn't buy it and routinely replied, "Uncle Sharon doesn't drink in the afternoon, only in the evenings at night."

"Yes, right well, I thought I'd have a drink then." Flora got helped up from David as she dusted off her dress and smiled at David, before grimacing at her cousin.

"I'm off now, kisses," Hermione kissed David's cheeks with bright red lipstick leaving marks and then turned to Flora, giving her a hug, "Good bye Flora. Make sure you tell Zelda that I love her."

"I'll follow you out," David added as Flora piped up now wanting a word with Hermione alone, "No I can do that David, you have work to do, right?" Flora hinted as David nodded, "Right, very well then, you ring when you get back to London."

"I'll be stopping in Edinburgh for the night and then returning tomorrow. I will call." Hermione smiled as she walked out of the house and Flora caught up with her.

"Flora, next time, just ask if you want to know what David and I are chatting on about," Hermione added matter of factly as she opened her car door, and sat down inside.

"I wasn't listening in."

"Well, the glass trick only works when it's up to the door, lovey."

"I know this." Flora grumbled and slightly embarrassed.

"You have a soft spot for David? I can tell, just don't let it get the best of you---and no, we're just good friends, David and I and nothing more. Ta ta!" Hermione started up her blue sports car before Flora could protest or ask more questions. Her cousin backed up her car and took off down Killwillie Castle lane.

"Where is she?" Archie waltzed into the front foyer of the house behind a very pregnant Lexie who was busy sorting through the heavy stack of mail, "Mother phoned me worried sick about Lizzie since she hadn't seen her since lunch time. I came straight away from Ghillie's Rest."

"Who?" Lexie muttered while trying to sort Duncan's mail and then Golly's, Sean's and Jess's into piles.

"Lizzie?" Archie said exasperatedly.

"Hmmmm, in her room…" Lexie continued to sort the mail, halfway listening to Archie before she decided to go after him---realizing she had done and what Lizzie had asked her not to do, send her little brother to her door, "Arch? Archie, you need to be gentle with her."

"Lex, I know." Archie was frazzled and about to disagree with Lexie when he noted the sorry look upon her face and her frown.

"She's not ready to talk Archie. I tried hours ago. Lizzie just sent me away. She didn't even touch her veggie lunch." Lexie explained, but it was too late, Archie had taken off for Lizzie's old bedroom. It was the same room and shape as Lizzie had left it when she moved out days upon days ago.

Lizzie stood, gazing out of the bedroom window which over looked the pebbled driveway. Archie walked up to the door, about to knock, thinking about how to console his sister, "Lizzie?"

Lizzie didn't turn around. She was silent until she finally registered she wasn't alone.

"What's a matter? Mother's worried sick about you? She told me you rang her and said you wouldn't be in for the rest of the afternoon."

"He's going to take her Archie…" Lizzie's tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Who's going to take who?" Archie glanced at his distraught sister and stood beside her in the window.

"David served me with court papers this morning."

"David?" Archie blinked at Lizzie.

"Rory did, David's solicitor friend, he knows about everything I went through with George, and David's---gonna take Martha." Lizzie wiped her tears while more showered her face. Archie encircled Lizzie with his hands and enveloped her into a hug.

"He'll do no such thing, Lizzie. It's all right."

"Archie how can you say it won't happen? Martha's my life. David can't take her from me. He knows nothing about her!" Lizzie cried, and into Archie's shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do? I can have a word with him, you know, rough him up a bit. Make him see the light and come to his senses. You're the best sister in the world and I'm beyond lucky to be your little brother. You still have me and we'll work this out," Archie rested his head on top of Lizzie's and gave her shoulders an empathetic rub.

"I spent the night with him."

"What?" Archie looked suddenly shocked as Lizzie's solemn eyes met his.

"It was silly, Archie. David danced with me, we started going back into time, talking about memories, Archie…"

"What about Graeme?"

"I don't know what to do about Graeme. He wants to move in, take the role as Martha's father, and he doesn't know anything about what happened between David and me nights ago."

"Well, you have to say something."

"Archie, I can't do that. I know you're always doing damage control with every mistake I have made."

"Well, not every Lizzie, just a few. Look, we'll talk to the estate solicitor in the morning about how to get around David and this custody business. For now, you need to discuss stuff with Graeme. You can't marry him Lizzie if you're having doubts."

"No, I guess I can't. I was settling Archie. I figured I'd settle after the talk we had about me not being married and how much father wanted it."

"Oh Lizzie, I didn't suggest marry the first man you meet. I was only looking out for you when you were with Compton."

"Look how that ended."

"You not marrying a scum-bucket," Archie cracked a small joke to get Lizzie to stop crying and smile.

Lizzie let out a tiny chuckle just as there was a knock at the door and Lexie came in, "Archie, the phone. It's important since its Killwillie."

Archie pleasantly looked at Lizzie once more, "You need to eat, no more worrying, and I will check in on you in a bit." Archie kissed Lizzie's forehead and wandered out while Lexie stayed in the room with Lizzie.

"Yanno, I have wedding stuff to finish organizing for Molly, but if you want to stay here, I can go get Martha for you," Lexie said, hoping to help out Lizzie too.

"Okay, she gets out soon from school. Hard to believe she's got one month to go and then school holidays--but I might not have her then," Lizzie began to despair again.

"She's going stay with you, Lizzie, and David won't take her away. Arch and I, will make sure of it." Lexie left Lizzie in her room. Lizzie let out a heartfelt sigh, sat down on the bed before toppling backward as she gazed up at the ceiling.

"Will do, Killwillie," Archie hung up the phone on the phone table and glanced up at Lexie while she journeyed down the steps with her jacket on.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go pick up Martha from school. I told Lizzie I'd do it. What did _Lord_ Killwillie want?"

"Just wanted to check on something with the fish farm, asked about Mother and I told him she was at the shop. He said something about her not being there when he stopped in and it being closed. Killwillie seemed concerned that something was terribly wrong, which isn't the case."

Meanwhile, out in the front courtyard of the house, Andrew's motorbike zipped down the drive as he pulled the break, and cut the engine while Molly hopped off and handed Andrew her helmet, "Thanks again for the lift."

"My pleasure, Molly," Andrew added with a bright beam.

"Andrew, back at the shop, you said you had something to say to me?" Molly asked as she remembered vividly Andrew wanting a word with her.

"I did, but it can wait Molly, go on inside and handle Lizzie. I'll ring you later."

"Or I'll ring you."

"Bye, Molly."

"Bye Andrew..." Molly headed for the house and Andrew sat on his bike thinking about what he had to say to her that was indeed very important and would affect both of their lives.

Molly wandered right in on cue as Lexie replied, "Molly?"

"I just came to check on Lizzie and figured you and I could go over the seating arrangements for the reception?" Molly smiled as she noticed Lexie wearing a jacket, "Where are you off too?"

"Nowhere special Molly, I was going to get Martha from school for Lizzie."

"But I'll go instead," Archie added, as he wandered right out of the house with a nod and a grin. Archie made way to the SUV, climbed up in, shut the door and turned over the engine. He sat there for a moment thinking and wondering what Jamie would do. As much as Jamie and David were the best of mates, would he have allowed David to walk all over them? Allow David to torment Lizzie by trying to take Martha away? Of course not.

Lexie and Molly strolled into the kitchen. The twins and Minnie were off to the village library with Duncan, Ewan, and Claire. Lexie pulled out her clipboard with her pages of notes. And she also pulled out a diagram of the reception tent. Molly chuckled at the miniature design of her wedding to be.

"What?" Lexie said as she noted Molly's laugh.

"Just you being very together Lexie dear, I love the look of the tent," Molly laughed again.

"There are 30 of us, so five people to a circular table---about six tables, I s'pose. We also need to figure out who's having what for dinner and how many will be here." Lexie pointed out each table. "I have the flowers, wine and caterers too…nothing is going to stop this party Molly."

"Andrew's come back. He came into the shop today," Molly spoke up as Lexie turned her head to gawk at her.

"Come again?"

"You heard me, Andrew came back from Boston. I had a chance meeting with him during my final fitting for my dress."

"What did he say?"

"It's good to see Andrew, Lexie. He's staying at Duncan's Aunt Liz's B&B and I told him he's welcome to come to the wedding if he can--and he said he had something important to tell me." Lexie gave Molly a very perplexed look especially at what Andrew had to say.

"Everything will be wonderful Lexie, my family is around me, Golly's near me, we're in love and we're truly fascinated with each other."

"Are you sure you want Andrew there Molly?"

"Of course, I'm sure."

Lizzie traveled down to the kitchen of the house, as she walked in and inquired, "Archie go instead of you to get Martha?"

"Aye, just phone Maureen and she'll know you're having Archie pick Martha up."

"How are you feeling darling?" Molly immediately questioned while giving Lizzie a loving squeeze.

Lizzie replied, still sadly, "Fuzzy Mummy."

"Well, you haven't eaten and maybe you should," Lexie added, while pulling out Lizzie's uneaten lunch from the refrigerator and setting it down on the countertop.

"Lizzie, you join us for a cup of tea," Molly instantly added as Lexie was head of her suggestion and had already put a kettle on and mugs lined up on the counter.

"I dun no Mummy and Lex, I'm really tired."

"Nonsense, we need you too. You can help us figure out where to seat everyone." Lexie joined in, as Lizzie wandered over to the kitchen telephone and dialed out to the school, "And your mother can explain to us more about Andrew."

"Andrew?" Lizzie inquired while the receiver rang in her ear, "Mummy who's he?"

"A man of mystery and he's returned from Boston."

"Oh wait he's the one who helped you sell your art work and get your shop off the ground, right?" Lizzie asked and Molly smiled as her answer, "Yes dear."

Archie and Lexie's SUV turned onto the school road and the spinning wheels came to a stop at the curb just across the street from the school. Archie cut the engine, pulled the key from the ignition and climbed out. Martha saw Archie as she yelled out while waving her little hand, "Uncle Archie!"

Archie strolled right up to Maureen and Martha in the stone schoolhouse yard, "Hello Martha, let's get going shall we? Maureen, I came to---?"

"No worry, Archie," Maureen smiled knowledgably, "Lizzie phoned Archie so I'd know you were coming."

"Good, good. Martha? Ready?" Archie extended a hand to Martha as she latched onto his with her backpack hanging just off her right shoulder and added, "Yep!" Martha looked back and waved to Maureen and she waved back. Just as Archie loaded Martha into the truck and belted her in. David wandered towards them.

"Archie," David announced as he came closer to the SUV.

"Daddy? Uncle Archie, Daddy's here." Martha pointed out as Archie glanced over to David and said, "You stay put, okay?"

Martha nodded her head and said, "Okay."

Archie closed the door and wandered towards David, who met him in the street.

"If you came for Martha, she's not going anywhere with you."

"I didn't come to see Martha, I had hoped to catch Lizzie," David stared at Archie who glared back at him.

"What are you playing at, David?" Archie asked on instinct.

"I came to talk to Lizzie about the papers."

"Stay away from my sister. Stay away from Martha. If you want to talk about papers, you can with the estate solicitor tomorrow."

"Archie," David rolled his eyes and then rubbed his chin, before shoving his left hand into his pants pocket.

"You've done enough, David, leave it be." Archie stormed off to the SUV and hopped on the driver's seat. He then slammed the door, started up the truck and drove off. As David stood in the street and then walked back to his SUV.

**Chapter 14---Recipe for Love?**

That same night, as David burned the 'midnight oil' at an old desk in Killwillie's study. The coo-coo clock chirped out on the wall just above David's head...Coo-coo! Coo-coo! Coo-coo! Coo-coo! Coo-coo! Coo-coo! Coo-coo! Coo-coo, just before the little birdie treated to his nest within the clock as it was eight o'clock pm:

A little bit of me and a whole lot of you  
Add a dash of starlight and a dozen roses, too  
Then let it rise for a hundred years or two  
And that's the recipe for making love

David upped the volume notch on his I-Pod speaker...as he scribbled down numbers and transposed information from one file onto the lap top. David's mind kept floating back to his recent visit from Lizzie just hours ago. _The cat's out of the bag, s'pose it's a good thing, aye, Liz? I'm not one-hundred percent honorable...but it...oh bologna, I'm not even zero percent honorable! Sitting in the tree house talking about those awful curtains and so on and so forth..._David's mind recalled past events of being with her. _Dancing the night away…talking at all hours…and the way you wrinkle your nose and your sweet laugh…_

David sighed and tossed his pen onto the file folder and cranked up the volume even more. David should be happy but he was miserable for serving custody papers on Lizzie. David didn't want to compete with her as to who the best parent was of Martha. He just wanted more time with them both.

It doesn't need sugar 'cause it's already sweet  
It doesn't need an oven 'cause it's got a lot of heat  
Just add a dash of kisses to make it all complete  
And that's the recipe for making love

To David, something was still missing..._Lizzie, everything about Lizzie_---every quirk that he missed, every inch of her and her scent---She's taken by someone who didn't match to David's qualities or standards_. Oh Lizzie. Golly and Molly's wedding event, you know I wanted to bring that up to you in during our morning snuggle days back…_David's mind crooned right out...

In the meantime, as David arose from the desk and started to sing out and actually in tune...in hopes to at least cheer him self up_. Lizzie will never let me see Martha again…_David's mind added_…unless I call off the dogs._

And if you've made it right you'll know it  
It's not like anything you've made before  
And if you've made it wrong you'll know it  
'cause it won't keep you coming back for more

In amidst of David's song and standing in one place dance, he had a spectator at the door---_Flora_. Flora's lips went into this goofy, senseless, and star-struck smile when she saw her 'Prince Charming' dancing away and singing. David danced around the room as his eyes caught Flora's and a jolly beam sprung onto his face. David continued to ham it all up in front of Flora. David being high spirited, he pulled Flora into an embrace and swung her around the room into a giggity-jig. The office window was slightly cracked open but neither David nor Flora noticed.

I didn't get it from my grandma's book upon the shelf  
I didn't get it from a magical and culinary elf  
No, a little birdie told me you can't make it by yourself  
And that's the recipe for making love

Harry Connick, JR's Recipe for Love

Flora let out a giggle as she had never been pulled into a dance before, at least not in the middle of her father's study with a handsome man like David and then dipped to the floor. The jazz song ended and David smiled too, "What to my pleasure brings you to my door at this hour?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you it was eight. My father suggested it was time for you to go home and call it good an' that the estate will keep."

"I see, you look lovely tonight Flora. Charming of you to come and suggest I punch out," David's mouth stayed in an impish grin.

Flora was wowed, completely bowled over by David's compliment and then his question...

"Say you have plans now?"

"Um no," Flora answered and then David said, "Good, how about walking me out?"

"That sounds lovely, I'd like that..." They continued to chat; two curious heads arose from the bushes just outside of Killwillie's study...

"Splendid, they're dancing and now chatting away!" Killwillie grinned as Molly shushed him, "Killwillie, they do make a dashing pair—however, why are we on the outside looking in? You do want them together right? Why can't I just have word with David myself?" Molly continued to play along...even though she knew David wanted custody of Martha and to take her away from Lizzie. Molly only decided to help Killwillie so she could keep an eye on David. And Killwillie was as usual oblivious to anything going on in Molly's children's lives at the moment.

"Dear Molly, all I want is to see Flora happy and smiling and she is at this very instant...besides, I talked to her into finding a date for your wedding reception since you're allowing us to take a guest...quick, we must hide! They are coming out for a moonlit walk!" Killwillie tipped his head to Molly as they crutched side by side with night goggles on which Paul had left with his climbing gear in the back of the land rover. They were also sporting all black clothing, ski masks and boots to match.

Flora chuckled at one of David's belongings. David placed his mother's trusty bug net hat that Grace begged him to wear since it was midges' season upon his head and announced, "Bug net hat, don't leave home without it." David then snagged it off of his head, picking up his jacket and then his brief case. Flora and David headed out the office and to the front door.

Molly began to wonder about Golly, since he didn't know where she was, well not the truth of where she was---Molly could be a woman of secrecy, even to her beau—plus she didn't want to involve Golly in Killwillie's matchmaking scheme. Killwillie pulled Molly further down into the bushes as David and Flora entered the night, side by side, and down a path towards David's SUV.

"You know Daddy and I are going to a wedding this weekend up at the Glenbogle Estate," Flora added nervously, "The reason I brought it up is because you're a wonderful dancer."

"Why thank-you..." David bowed his head in appreciation and posed a reply, "That's Molly and Golly's wedding right?"

"Aye, it's going to be so marvelous in the middle of Molly's garden with the wispy sounds of the pipes...I'm so proud to be going, you know?" Flora's voice quaked just a bit, as she formed in her head her question...for David.

"I bet you are." David winked as they continued to stroll towards David's vehicle.

"Actually, I hoped to ask you...never mind," Flora became more distraught at what she had to say. Flora walked David up to his SUV as David opened the vehicle door.

"What is it?" David expressed interest, while raising a brow to Flora.

"Well, um, I need a date," Flora's face dropped, and she shyly added, "I know you've only been back for a couple weeks, but I really need someone to strut their stuff with me at the wedding. No strings attached mind you..."

"How thoughtful of you," David beamed again..._the wedding, going with Flora, why didn't I hint about that to her—of course Molly and Golly would invite Killwillie and his daughter! It's perfect, I can see Liz and Martha...genius, Flora, darling!_

"It was stupid of me to ask, I mean..." Flora started to change her wee mind.

"I mean, Flora, I'd love to go," David smiled once again and flashed his evergreen eyes in her direction. Flora astounded, blinked, as her mouth dropped wide open. She slowly turned right around as David replied, "When's the wedding?"

"Well, actually not until sunset, but they have a rehearsal in the day...about five o'clock?"

"Well, I will pick you up here at half past the hour? Okay?"

Flora's head went into a spin, "Of course, thank-you."

"Flora, it's my pleasure!" David tossed his briefcase and bug net hat into the truck just as seven and half year old Zelda, the spitting image of Flora with her blonde hair, cerulean eyes and glasses at the tip of her nose, opened a second story window and called out, "Mother---time to tuck me in and for me to read you my story!"

"Yes, Flora—I'll be there shortly!"

David laughed again as he waved at Zelda. He had met her on many occasions since working for Killwillie. As much as he liked Zelda, she reminded him of Martha and how much he missed her.

"Mother!"

"I'm coming Zelda! Well goodnight." Flora said to David as he replied, "Good night," before climbing into his truck, closing himself in and taking off down the trail.

Molly and Killwillie arose from the bushes with great big smiles, Molly's smile faded out, as she worried about David hurting Flora, but she didn't tell Killwillie that. Instead, her mind shifted to Golly and what time it was...


	8. Parts 15 and 16

**Chapter 15---Le souvenir de ce jour (The memory of this day)**

Golly sat down in the kitchen of the house drinking a mug of coffee as his eyes kept gliding to the clock up above. Where was Molly? Golly didn't like not knowing where she was at night. It wasn't like her to just up and run off on him. Lexie cleared her throat as she entered the kitchen. She had come down to get Martha a glass of water since Lizzie and Martha had decided to stay the night at the house.

"Keep staring at the clock and it will be talking back to you---tick tock, tick tock."

Golly grunted and then asked, "Have you seen Molly?"

"Shouldn't Molly be at your cabin with you?" Lexie asked quickly, as she set down a plastic cup of water from the tap.

"I haven't seen much of her lately. Don't you think that's just a wee bit odd since I'm marrying her in three days?"

"Golly, I'm not certain where Molly is, but she mentioned Andrew back in town staying at the B n' B."

"Molly isn't that type of lass, Lexie, at least I didn't think so," Golly got defensive and Lexie looked at him and spoke up, "What does that mean?"

"I saw her on Andrew's motorbike this afternoon. She's either off with Kilwillie, dealing with this wedding nonsense, at the shop or…?" Golly started to jump to conclusions, totally unlike him, but this was a matter of his heart he dealt with. Golly loved every inch of Molly, right down to her bare soul—however he wanted her by his side, safe and sound.

"She's overly preoccupied, Golly, and she's ecstatic being with you. I wouldn't start frettin' yet an' go off assuming she's got some cold feet."

"Well then, where is she?"

Archie heard voices from the hallway of the kitchen and decided to check out the scene, "Lex? Golly?"

"Son," Golly glanced to Archie, knowing just in days, he would be Archie's actual step-father.

"What's---?"

"Just wondering where your mother went?" Golly sighed as Archie blinked and said, "I thought she lived with you?"

"Aye, she's not at the croft. I assumed she was heading over here instead."

Lizzie walked into the kitchen as she heard a wave of voices too, "Hello, kitchen meeting at this hour and why was I invited?"

"Lizzie you wouldn't have happened to seen Mother in any of your travels?" Archie asked now becoming concerned about Molly's whereabouts.

"No, I did see her leave with Kilwillie after dinner. I went on a bike ride and passed them on my way back to the house," Lizzie pointed out as Golly stood right up just as Molly crawled in, and she noted all of the unpleasant looks from her children and soon husband's faces.

"Molly," Golly said as his heart skipped many beats relieved she was home and at least safe.

"Golly?" Molly, with matted hair on her head and her ponytail crooked as it could be, was surprised to see Golly, as everyone dually noted Molly's black wardrobe and she set down the ski mask, the torch and gloves that she had 'borrowed' from Lexie without her knowing.

"Mother, why are you dressed that way?" Archie asked all confused and Lexie and Lizzie gazed at each other bewildered.

"Long story dears, I'd like to head back to…?"

"No so fast," Golly stated firmly, "I'd like to know where you have been too."

Molly became nervous, "Yes, right well…"

"Mummy, just explain yourself," Lizzie spoke up just as wide eyed.

"Kilwillie's trying to match make David and Flora together."

Lexie gave a laugh, "An' yer helpin' him, Molly?"

Molly nodded her head as Lizzie stood there alarmed.

"I saw you…" Golly spoke slowly as Molly glanced at him, "with Andrew."

"Oh right, today, right."

"Mother, you spent time with Andrew?" Archie asked now more baffled.

"I got a ride back to the house from Andrew, because I was worried about you, Lizzie."

Golly sat there quietly while Molly added, "David wants sole custody of Martha."

"I had no idea, when did this come about?" Golly asked quickly as Molly tried to set everyone straight. Lizzie was still wide-eyed at her mother and her actions.

"You're helping Kilwillie set David up with Flora?" Lizzie's mouth dropped to the floor, as she stared at Molly for an even better explanation.

"It's not like that, Sweetheart, at first, Kilwillie came to me at the beginning of the week saying Flora had an interest in David. He asked me for his help in setting them up. I assumed you were with Graeme on solid ground so I decided to do it."

"But David, Mummy, how could you get involved like that?" Lizzie said with a tremor in her tone.

"I saw David the night after the race, and I specifically brought him into the shop, asking him if he still cared about you Lizzie."

"Why?" Archie asked defiantly while cocking a brow at Molly.

"Because, after seeing you, Lizzie, in the garden the day we set up the wedding trellis, you seemed happy to have spent some time with David at his mother's."

"You went to his mother's too?" Archie said while setting his eyes on Lizzie and cocking a judgmental brow at her as well.

Lizzie nodded and Molly said, "With Martha, so, anyway, David's working for Kilwillie…"

"And you thought you'd keep an eye on him?" Archie added while completing his mother's sentence.

Molly nodded righteously.

"Mother that's not going to look good in court when David takes Lizzie there---he wants...?"

"Oh Archie, I just want to see Lizzie in good spirits!"

"That was completely senseless, mother, what if David saw you? How would you explain it then?"

"Archie, enough, the problem's been mine all along. David wants Martha to live with him because he knows I'm to marry Graeme and he's getting back at me because of it," Lizzie snickered firmly while her brows furrowed at the thought.

"You're still going to marry him?" Archie remembered his discussion with Lizzie earlier that day and how Lizzie shouldn't marry Graeme if she has any doubts about it.

"I haven't made up my mind, Archie. I still have to talk to Graeme but for now I have to deal with David and him trying to take Martha away from me!"

Two curious feet in the hallway listened to the whole debate in the kitchen, it was Martha. She had climbed out of bed and hobbled down to the kitchen for her water. Martha didn't like what she was hearing, and for being six, she could only understand that Daddy didn't want her to live with her Mummy.

Lizzie chirped to Lexie, "I'll take Martha her water," as Lizzie's eyes connected to Archie's one last time and she retreated for the hall. Martha heard her mother coming as she zipped towards the upstairs, eventually coming to her old room and hopping up into bed---pretending to be asleep.

The next day, Molly ran around the upstairs like a chicken with its head cut off. Lexie couldn't keep up with her, "Molly slow down!"

"They are arriving in exactly 20 minutes and 30 seconds!" Molly added alarmed while training her eyes on her wrist-clock. Molly held out the bed sheets and said to Duncan who stood there, "Make up this bed for me would you? I have to go get towels and then we need to set up a play pen for the baby! Knowing Merilyn, she'll be early! She's always early! Oh deary me!" Molly cried out as she glanced out of the window, spotting Merilyn MacNaughton's car, "They're here already!"

"Right Molly, no worries---I'll have this bed made so well, you can bounce a shilling off of it!" Duncan nodded his head, as he went to spread out the sheet on the bed and became entangled in it---the white sheet was wrapped around his head and then he untangled himself. Duncan spread out his arms, flew the sheet up into the air, as it landed onto the fitted sheet bed almost straight and flat, except for one corner. Every time he went to spread it out, it would wrinkle up again. Molly was too overjoyed to see her friends that she didn't even catch or comment on Duncan's bed making techniques!

"Molly, calm down, I'll get the towels and you go greet them at the door!" Lexie zinged right out of the room. Lexie waddled to the bathroom and motioned past Archie in their bedroom trying to get dressed.

"Lexie?" Archie replied urgently and about to ask his wife about his wardrobe...

"I'm busy! Go greet the MacNaughton's for me! I can't wait to see Zara's baby!" Lexie said as Archie fiddled and fidgeted with his trousers in their bedroom. He began to realize that ever since Lexie's pregnancy, he'd been putting on a few pounds, "Lexie!"

_I didn't gain this much with the twins..._Archie's mind added like an expectant father as he gave up on Lexie helping him find something suitable to wear for the day. Archie had trouble zipping up the zipper too. Archie continued to shove his dress shirt into his pants and tried again and again to button the waistline. And then...pop! Went Archie's button! Archie rolled his eyes as he bent down to get the button and... RIP! Went the backside seem of his trousers too!

_Oh no..._Archie then looked at his bum to see his striped boxers through the 'window' of torn fabric. Archie was unsure of what to do next so he tried to hold the back of his pants together with his hand. Lexie who was heading back down the hall from the bathroom stopped at the bedroom door to see Archie bent down again grabbing his button and laughed at the sweet view of his husband's boxer short rump in ripped trousers, "Showing the world your sunshine, Arch?"

"Lex! I don't fit into my pants!" Archie said all distressed and added without thinking, "You're not the only one whose gained weight around here! What do I do?"

"Well, there's another pair in the dresser chest," Lexie wasn't the least bit offended at Archie's weight comment since she had other things to worry about on her mind like...Molly and Golly's wedding. Lexie then disappeared from the door way.

Molly shouted out as she met Merilyn at the front close of the house, "Oh how wonderful it is to see you!"

Merilyn smiled, "I've always enjoyed visiting the Glenbogle House, and you Molly, the bride to be, you look smashing!"

"Well, I pride myself on it. Zara! Henry! And this must be..." Molly hugged Zara, Archie's cousin Henry, whom Zara had met at the Ghillie's Ball years before and danced with him all night long in Lexie's short black dress, and the baby...

Zara beamed profusely, "Molly, I'd like you to meet, Georgina Hannah Merilyn MacDonald." Zara then displayed the infant: Georgina was just six weeks old, swaddled in a blanket with a baby bonnet on her head, as she slept soundly and cuddled to her mother.

"Lovely to see you Aunt Molly," Henry gave Molly a kiss on the cheek, "Where's Archie at?"

"He'll be down shortly, oh how cute!" Molly smiled winked at the newborn, "This way! I'll take you all to your rooms! Duncan will take care of your bags."

Duncan arrived down the steps just in time to scoop up a few suitcases as he had finished making the last bed. This time Duncan piled up the cases to his nose and then tried to climb the stairs. Ewan came walking around the corner just to see Duncan trip over his own feet and drop them all. One by one each case fell to the floor.

"Aye, help?" Duncan asked harried just a tad as Ewan rolled his eyes and remarked at Duncan's way of carrying luggage up the steps, "Aye, sure."

Merilyn, Zara and Henry followed Molly up the stairs just as they blinked at Archie coming down the hall.

Archie spoke up dignified, "Hello all," as Archie also tried to ignore what he was wearing, but Merilyn didn't and asked with a smile...

"Are you having kiss n' chase flash backs Archie in short trousers?"

Zara gave her mother a slightly mortified look as Henry laughed, while Archie laughed too, standing their in short tweed trousers which came down to his knee. Lexie who was also humored by Archie's 'other pants' look chuckled and she raised a hand to her mouth too when Archie spoke up again, "Sorry, I had to borrow fathers golfing pants as it seems I've grown out of mine! This way please to your rooms!"

Meanwhile... Andrew sat in the parlor of the B n' B reading a newspaper, next to Duncan's Aunt Liz. Andrew still had something important to say to Molly. He wasn't totally sure of where or when to begin, as a woman staying in the room two doors down from him entered the parlor. Aunt Liz beamed at her beautiful guest, "Good morning? Hearty breakfast lovey?" Liz asked the young traveler if she needed food since she arrived late at her B n' B last night.

"I'm good thanks, Mrs. Logan. However, how do I get to Glenbogle House?" The lady held out a village map trying to figure it out as Liz corrected her, "It's Liz, deary and we can help you."

Andrew smiled and folded up his newspaper, glancing at Liz, "There's many ways, let me take a look at your map."

"Thank you, I'm a little mixed up on my time between New Zealand still being hours upon hours ahead and I'm horrible at directions. I can't even figure out my north from my south!" The young lady cracked a joke as Liz smiled and laughed too.

"My nephew works at the house, and it's simple to get there...in fact aren't you going that way Andrew?" Liz began just as Andrew took over the conversation.

"Yes I will be. What's at Glenbogle House?" Andrew inquired as Liz watched them both.

"Just a friend," the young woman smiled and then Andrew inquired, "A friend? I can take you there now if you like?"

The young woman smiled warmly at Andrew as she accepted his offer of help, "Yes that would be wonderful—just let me get a few things."

Duncan came down the stairs for the next set of suitcases on the outside front stoop, and just as he was about to pick up a baby bag, he heard a motorbike zipping towards him. Duncan looked up to see Andrew as he smiled, waved, and then his face dropped at the sight for his sore eyes, "Emily?"

Emily Barr climbed off of Andrew's motorbike, handed him his helmet, just as he drove off down the dusty track, "Hello Duncan."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for the wedding, since Uncle Donald couldn't make it."

Emily and Duncan collided together, surprised to finally see each other...

**Chapter 16---Lost n' Found**

The next evening came along fast, as Martha had her backpack on her back, her teddy bear at her side and continued to wander down the trail. She was running away…_if Daddy didn't want her living with Mummy then she was going to live on her own. _With every so many steps Martha took, the clouds rolled in…and then it began to downpour. Martha being scared bolted for a nearby canopy of pines and then the thunder clapped and the lightning zapped a nearby tree making Martha jump up and run further down the beaten path---as her bear fell out of her hands and onto the ground.

It was bedtime for Martha. Lizzie wanted her daughter to sleep instead of attending Molly's hen party since it was indeed an adult event. Lizzie looked everywhere imagined around the Glenbogle House. She had decided to have Martha and her stay for the weekend at Archie's suggestion due to the wedding and also to avoid David at all costs. Lizzie stepped into the kitchen, "Lexie? Have you seen Martha?"

Lexie said standing around a table of gifts for Molly each gift from each woman in the room, "No I haven't. I thought she was up in bed with you?"

Lizzie sighed, "No she isn't with me."

Claire, Emily, and Jess strolled inside with pots and pans and ready to bang and clang them to signify the arrival of Molly, the bride for the hen party. Lizzie asked them, "Have either of you seen Martha?"

"Not since this morning," Claire spoke as Jess nodded her head, 'no' and added, "All of the men are off to Golly's stag-do, so I doubt they've seen Martha as well."

Lizzie walked into the food pantry, noting on the hook that Martha's school bag, coat, and teddy bear were gone. "Her stuff isn't here, Lexie."

Lexie walked into the food pantry, and alcove where the kitchen door was, Lexie scanned the hooks, one hook had the dog leashes hanging from it, another a pair of Archie's fishing overalls and one bare hook where Martha's belongings had been. Lexie and Lizzie exchanged looks as Lizzie became serious and doomly scared, "Lexie…"

"Don't worry. She couldn't have gotten that far."

"I'll go to Ghillie's now and round up the men," Claire added surely, handing Emily her pot and pan as she bolted out the backdoor.

"No luck?" Jess peered into the food pantry, just as Susan hollered out, "Hello!"

"Dears?" Molly called out as she followed Susan into the kitchen.

"Anybody in here? You Whooooo? Where's the bride to be?" Flora, Merilyn and Zara trumpeted together, while Emily and Jess both started to hit the pots and pans while Molly laughed at her hen 'welcome'. Lizzie and Lexie weren't laughing, they were both stoic with their glances as Molly became overly worried too, "Lizzie?"

"Mummy, Martha's missing!"

Martha, drenched and resembling a wet curly haired poodle, continued to run down the beaten path. The rain still hadn't let up, and she began to wonder if doing a runner was such a nifty idea. She missed her Mummy and it dawned on her now that she had lost her comfort toy, Mrs. Bear. Martha's eyes became teary and as she feared she wouldn't ever see her family again... the night began to fall, and the rain still pelted down upon her brow...

Martha tripped over her feet seconds later, landing on her stomach on the ground, as she looked up, she saw, a dimpled white ball. Martha rose back onto her feet as she plucked the white ball up and her mind said, _Hey! One more!_

Martha saw another golf ball...and her mind chimed, _Look! Another one!_

In the meantime, Golly arrived with Paul, Nigel and Duncan at Ghillie's Rest. As the three and half men stepped into the tavern, Archie bellowed out, "There he is!"

"I'll go get the pints and--a---pop!" Duncan announced squarely as he took off for the bar.

Golly laughed when he noted the enormous bucket of rainbow colored feathers being dropped over his head by Sean and Graeme. And to top off the outfit, Henry dumped a bucket of cut up black crinoline over Golly's head too.

"Sorry, no tar, but the feathers and crinoline will do!" Archie joked as Golly laughed, realizing he had arrived at his stag party. Golly's laughter ceased, when his eyes went to the door to see David standing there.

"Archie? Golly, congrats...?" David smiled and raised a bottle of malt whiskey in his hand as some sort of peace offering.

"I'll take care of this," Archie grumbled, and then Claire showed up at the door too, right behind David.

"Archie! Paul!" Claire said all out of breath, as she pushed past David, and then looked to Ewan.

"Claire this is a stag party! What are you doing here?" Ewan said with a laugh...

"Archie it's important! Martha's missing!"

Archie shot David a look of 'I'll deal with you later.' The group then fled the tavern, except Duncan, who was still off getting pints for the 'men' and a soda for Nigel. Duncan recited, in best man tone, aloud like he wasn't alone, _"Here he! Here he! Here's to Golly! He's the luckiest man in the land to be marrying Mol--ly!"_ Duncan turned and noticed that everyone had left him standing there.

Duncan ran out of the tavern, as everyone in their cars and trucks took off on him and yelled out, "Hey wait for me!" Duncan then started running down the road with his kilt swinging in the breeze.

"How long has she been missing?" Archie inquired as Jess answered, "We're not sure, her stuff's gone...she must have stepped out an hour after dinner?"

"I'll get the maps from the estate office!" Paul hollered out as he took off for the back of the house now dressed in rain gear.

"What's the plan, Arch?" David asked as he stood behind Archie.

"There's no plan! You get off my land, and I'll find Martha!" Archie stated sharply, becoming increasingly fed up with David before heading off to the kitchen to get his outer rain wear. Graeme, Sean and Golly both stared at David. Golly noted David ready to run after Archie and stand up for him self---for his being there.

Golly answered, getting in David's way, "It's all right, David."

"Golly, look, I might have been a bit harsh with you, but this is my daughter and I should be searching as well," David tooted just as Golly nodded in some kind of unwritten 'fatherly' understanding. David began to pace as his eyes met Lizzie's at the top of the stairs.

Lizzie didn't say anything to David, and instead she climbed down the stairs before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"Lizzie!" David said immediately as she ignored him completely. David gave up, when Golly stepped in front of him again, as he retreated back out to the front of the house and his SUV.

The house lights faltered and flicked in the main part of the house as lightning stuck down upon it. The thunder cracked a loud boom again and the rain continued to fall. Archie ran into the kitchen to witness Lexie with his rain gear on, "Lex, wait, you...?"

"I'm going Archie, I'll find Martha."

"You're pregnant, Lexie, you can't go out there in the middle of the storm like this!"

"Archie's right Lexie," Zara began while nursing Georgina off in a corner of the kitchen as Lexie gave her a look of 'where's your support?'

"I'm going Archie! Martha's probably scared stiff..." Lexie worried about their niece as Archie moved himself in front of her and the door, " No, Lex's it's dangerous, what am I to do if you get struck by lightning?"

Lexie was just about to protest when...

"Then let me go out there," Lizzie stood at the doorway dressed to run outside with a death wish gaze, "If lightning strikes me down, then you know what to do, just cremate me."

"Lizzie! LIZZIE!" Archie exclaimed as he watched his sister run out of the house.

Archie and Lexie traveled back into the front hall. Andrew had arrived as well and now handing out torches to people dressed to brave the freak storm's rains and now winds. Molly was extremely upset and sitting on a chair in the front hall with Golly by her side, "Maybe we better cancel the wedding, until Martha's found?"

"No worry, Molly, we'll find her and have our wedding too," Golly said sympathetically while rubbing her shoulders. Molly sat there still in despair. Merilyn stood at her side and replied while giving Molly's shoulder a pat, "Rain on your soon impending wedding day is good luck Molly." Kilwillie entered the house with Duncan behind him.

"Molly? Everything all right?"

"Martha's missing..."

"Well, is there anything I can do?" Kilwillie asked to which Archie replied, "You get warm blankets and hold this," Archie handed him a walkie talkie, "I'll alert you once we find her."

Martha kept following the trail of the dimpled balls, now becoming quite tired after running acres and acres of forest, and when she found each ball she shoved it into her pack. The rain let up for moments and then went heavy again, but the darkness crept further in. Martha heard a sound, and it wasn't the pine cones crackling under her feet, it was a mad howling, which was coming closer to her.

Martha ran as fast as her little feet could possibly carry her...the howling, turned to growling...Martha was still in shock and running with full throttle fear as she spotted a familiar sight. The wee girl, found the tree house with the sign nailed to the tree, "Lads only No gals allowed" which was crossed out with a big red **X** and said, "Lads only and just Lizzie!" Martha dropped her backpack and shimmed up the tree ladder, just in time as three wolves appeared making noises, displeased ones that their dinner had gotten away.

Martha got to the top of the rope ladder and into the tree house as the wolves around the tree around and around below. Martha looked out the tree house window, wiping her wet hair out of her face...as she scooted down just under her mother's florescent pink curtains, tugging her knees closer to her and sighed.

David arrived back his parents' house, as his mother met him at the door, "David? I was wondering if you would arrive home soon. What's wrong? I was about to head to the Glenbogle House for Molly's hen party." Grace stood there putting her jacket on and picked up Molly and Golly's wedding present.

"Martha's gone missing, and I came home to get father's rain gear..."

"Oh deary heavens me?"

"No need to worry, I need to get back to the MacDonald's," David reassured his mother before running his old bedroom. David noted his window wide open as the rain had come through. David was about to shut the window when he saw a little light climbing down from the tree fort and wondering towards the house. At first David thought he had been seeing things, since it was becoming night. David fled his bedroom and ran out of the house as the torch light came closer and closer to the house.

"Martha!"

"Daddy!" Martha yelled as she dropped the flashlight, sped towards him and wearily fell into David's arms.

"Your mummy and I are worried sick about you!" David hugged Martha, relieved she was safe and sound.

David's SUV traveled through puddles on the lane as the water splashed the tires, while the wipers swished rain water from the windshield. Eventually, the vehicle came to a stop at the front of the Glenbogle House. Martha had her back pack as David and she had found it outside of the tree fort.

"David? Martha?" Jess said as she met them at the door, Molly peered at them as she walked into the front hall with Lexie right behind her. Claire followed behind Emily, Zara, and Merilyn. Flora glanced at them too as Kilwillie radioed to Archie, "Lost chick been found in the hen house, over."

Lizzie, wet, soggy, Lizzie wandered inside the kitchen with Mrs. Bear in her hands and sadness in her eyes, assuming Martha was indeed lost and feared the worst. Just as Archie, followed by Paul, Ewan, Sean, Golly, and the others entered the kitchen from the outside too, Archie said to her, "Check the front hall, Kilwillie said that Martha's been found."

Lizzie sprinted out of the kitchen and down the hall, zoomed to the front close, "Martha!"

"Mummy! I'm so sorry Mummy!" Lizzie knelt down embracing Martha instantly. Lizzie and David exchanged one last dissent, but now serene glance before David wandered out of the house.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Later that night, Molly and Golly were in the middle of packing up their belongings for their honeymoon which was to follow right after the wedding.

Molly spoke up, "Golly, I'm really sorry for this week. I don't suppose you could forgive me?"

"What for Molly?" Golly folded a shirt and Molly sat down on the bed, while he placed him self beside her.

"I just felt terrible that you came to the shop with those flowers and I wasn't there. I feel badly..."

"For being preoccupied?"

Molly sighed out, "Yes exactly. Golly is this how it's going to be when we marry- both of us running in other directions?"

Golly smiled enchantingly to Molly, "No, just when our children are having world's worth of problems, I suppose."

"About that, are you really sure about marrying me tomorrow in the garden?"

"Of course I am. I'd marry you if we were the last astronauts on the moon," Golly reassured Molly, while she grinned, "Good, then let's take off tonight before something else goes wrong here and we don't get hitched!"

Molly bolted up, running around shoving her blouses, knickers and shorts into her luggage and Golly gazed up at her amazed, "Molly?"

"It makes sense doesn't it? You and me on a beach, saying our vows together..."

"What about our family? Our friends? Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Golly I was putting on a show for Lexie, maybe Lizzie and maybe your girls...it's important we do this and we do it the way we want."

Golly was speechless, as Golly always is. And Molly beamed like at star at night, when Golly said, "You're a free spirit, like me, Molly Mac---?"

"MacKenzie," Golly chuckled at Molly's willingness to take on his surname, "Has a very nice ring to it."

"Yes, you don't have to take it..."

"I want too...let's get packed, Golly, what's stopping us from leaving this place and being by ourselves?"

"Nothing, my free spirit, nothing..." Golly grinned miraculously.

Lexie had everything planned, the caterers to come at 11am, the Bogle Boys to arrive at noon, the flowers and wine to follow--and every other traditional trimming. Lexie decided to pay the happy couple a visit down at Golly's croft. She stepped up to the stoop as she knocked on the door.

Jess answered it, "If you're looking for them, they are gone."

"What?" Lexie penguin walked in, assuming Jess was joking, "What do ya mean gone!"

"They left this on the kitchen table this morning," Jess handed Lexie a videotape with a label, _'Please play for Lexie'_.

Jess turned on the TV as she helped Lexie sit down on the couch. Lexie couldn't believe her eyes, the bride and groom had both done a runner on their wedding day and leaving Glenbogle to elope!

_"Is it on?" Molly asked as Golly nodded his head 'yes' as they looked into their latest wedding present, a video cam-recorder... _

_"Hello Lexie, Archie, my beloved poppets Jayne and Wayne, Martha, Lizzie, Graeme...my family...Kilwillie, Merilyn, Zara...Henry, little Georgina..." Molly in her tartan and red wedding frock with the bouquet of Golly's flowers from the other day in her hands, and began to rattle off the guest list for the wedding. Golly sat by her side sporting a kilt, a Bonnie Prince Charlie jacket aside from a Tam o' Shanter on his head and helping Molly cite the guest list too, "Jess, Claire, and yes, Duncan, Minnie, Emily...Sean...Nigel, Paul, Susan and others..."_

_"We've come to our own conclusion that this sharing of our vows will take place once we arrive in Hawaii and we decided it should be for ourselves. I know you worked really hard Lexie dear, my chief bridesmaid, and for that we can't thank-you enough. You and Archie never had a proper party after your wedding and so with all of your hard work you should celebrate in our honor...Nigel thank-you for the horseshoe dear last night...even though we had the rain for good luck." Molly winked while she showed the horseshoe that she got from their page boy, Paul's son._

_Golly then poured single malt into the quaich and said, "We'll miss you both and see you soon," _

_"In about two and half weeks, bye..." Molly waved at the camera. Golly and Molly then held the quaich together_ _and toasted by taking sips of the single malt, before embracing each other and kissing. The camera shut off and static filled the TV screen. _

Days later...

Lizzie had come back from the house to check out her flat and as she stepped up to the doorway, she cast her eyes down upon her feet. Lizzie's fingers snatched up the origami 'court' papers, first a boat with _'I'_ on it's sail, then a swan with _'am'_ on it's wings, and lastly a frog with a tag hanging off of it's green papered foot, _'sorry.' _Lizzie weirdly smiled at the hand writing---knowing who it was from, David.

Lizzie then noted an envelope at her toes too. It was the envelope that had held the court paperwork for Martha's custody, and instead of the papers, it had a Glenbogle Rose...and a note with a smiley face, _"Truce?"_

**The End for Now...**


End file.
